I Know Your Secret
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: "I Know Your Secret!" she whispered whimsically in his ear. GoF challenge! "Harry" has a secret and that French siren knows what it is. She wants him, & because of Rita Skeeter he starts a school paper so he can stop her lies and report the truth. But it gets out of control & becomes real. Insane/delusional Dumbledore! Dumstrang bashing! Yuri-Fem!Harry/Fleur.
1. The Secret of Secrets

_**I Know Your Secret**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Secret of Secrets**_

"I know your secret, 'Harry' Potter!"

The silver blonde haired seventeen-year-old whispered this whimsically in his ear. Her chest nearly but not quite pressed to his. He could feel her breath on his ear, her hands holding his shoulders gently, and his back pushed up against the wall of the antechamber. She may not look that strong, and he might have been capable of breaking free, but those few words caused him to freeze and panic.

"I-I-I…" he stuttered out with a blush caressing his cheeks, unable to think straight. "I'm… please… I don't know what you're t-talking about. W-what do you want with me?" he barely managed to say as she pulled back to get a better look at him. Her grin was positively mesmerizing and her weird power was working on him stronger than he had ever realized it could. It made him weak at the knees. It took every ounce of his will power to resist.

The day had started out quite well he thought. He went about his usual daily routine, hung out with his friends, and annoyed Hermione a little here and there, which is one of his favorite pastimes. She's just so easy to bug as she doesn't like coming second at anything to a slacker like him. She can just about stand that he can fly better on a broom than anyone in the school before he had even had his first real lesson. Though, the flying teacher did explain that like all things some people are just positively gifted from birth. However, doing his homework at the last second with barely any studying and still getting well rounded marks royally bugs her even if she does do a lot better.

He had bugged Ron a little too because he doesn't like Harry bugging Hermione because she gets irritable, and arguing with Harry is pointless as he just brushes her off with ease because he finds arguing over something pointless is too much hassle, and trying to argue with someone with a goofy grin full of amusement is just too infuriating… apparently, but what are best friends for?

Then after the great Halloween day and the delicious feast his fourteenth year at school was ruined by another one of Dumbledore's crazy schemes. He knew it was too good to be true and that something was going to happen to him during this silly little tournament. The Tri-Wizard tournament was going to take place and Harry was pleased to hear about the seventeen's and over only rule as it kept him from competing.

It had been fun getting to see strange wizards and witches from other countries. Though, he understood why the French school was in attendance, but why the other? Why would they want such strong ties to a school that he has read up on that studies and teaches the Dark Arts? It would have been so much better getting that school from Australia: Whitehall. They no doubt have some really cute girls, not that he could date them, and even if he could Dumbledore wouldn't let him date outside of the inbred morons of the UK, or at least Western Europe. It would be nice to look, and he had to wonder what Dumstrang does with its girls because there are only boys here.

Anyway, back to his predicament. The Halloween feast had just ended and it was time for the Goblet of Fire to spit out names for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He was just as excited and curious as to whom the cup would choose to be Hogwarts Champion as much as any one. He didn't really care about Victor or Fleur becoming champions for their schools but politely clapped with others. However, he was pleased that Cedric guy won for Hufflepuff, and thought that his moron dad would never mention the quiddich match Harry lost against his son again. The one where he always conveniently leaves out the soul sucking monsters Harry was being attacked by at the time.

Then it happened. Dumbledore didn't look as surprised as one would have thought when Harry's name was spat from the Goblet of Fire as a Fourth Champion. Then when Harry resigned himself to his horrid fate and entered the antechamber that Fleur girl looked at him weirdly like she has done ever since he first saw her, every time she was near. It wasn't a look of hate or mean or anything, nothing like the looks she would throw at Ron. This was more curious and even… a little gentle, but sometimes the look is harder like now… kind of dirty, wanton.

Dumbledore had then charged in with other teachers asking him whether he put his name in the Goblet quite aggressively. Harry had just retorted with the first thing that came to mind and while shrugging said 'sure, whatever… its not like anyone will care to believe the truth', he had said it rather bored, and was surprised that Snape came to his rescue only to say he's too stupid to get passed the age-line.

The other teachers, (well that creepy Moody guy), except McGonagall all went and agreed with him after Dumbledore was nodding along. Though, Harry does get high grades (top thirty in the school according to Hermione in transfiguration, charms, and defense). He doesn't even try in potions anymore. Snape sabotages his homework as sometimes it comes back blank, or with ink spilt all over it. He had made several complaints but nobody cares enough about education at this school to give a damn… well Dumbledore doesn't. That's why he goes along with Dumbledore's craziness. It's best to be in the loop, and its sometimes amusing to semi-sabotage the old guy. He kind of feels sorry for him. However, Harry is seriously considering an open war against the guy as each year the crazies just get ridiculous… what next year an evil teacher getting away with torturing kids?

It had been soon decided that Harry had no choice but to participate. They all filed out leaving Harry semi-annoyed when he realized to his surprise that Fleur Delacour had stayed behind. Her perfect blue eyes just staring at him like a predator… she even pounced.

This is how he came to be in such a welcome and unwelcome situation. After all he is a teenager with teenage hormones and her natural allure magic was so strong against him, which was weird. He had seen other people and knows that it had never been this strong for them… maybe she can control its intensity and they're only ensnarled by its default setting.

"Oh, don't be so coy with me," she said with an upturn of her lips. "I can smell you… I can taste your delicious scent in the air. I can almost see through this lie," she said licking her lips as she gestured him. Her voice was soft and husky at the same time, but Harry would not give, his checks brightening.

"L-lie…?" he tried to look confused but wasn't sure he was getting the correct effect. "I-I'm… err, glad you like how I smell. It's this new links deodorant, and…"

She just laughed. It was like music and made resisting even harder. "No, no silly," she replied, now leaning her body in closer to his, her breasts pushing against his chest. He almost stopped breathing. "I do not care about your muggle aerosols," she said shaking her head. Her arm's snaking up to allow her soft fingers to caress his smooth face. "Your will is so great. You resist me so well. I could have any man or woman a puddle at my feet by now, but not you. You are different. You are strong. You do not let anyone control you through any means. I like it. I guess Madam Maxime was wrong about you. She says you are Dumbledore's tool."

Harry couldn't help the snort in disagreement. "I go along with his crap because it's to my advantage, and kind of fun sometimes," he retorted before he could stop himself, but sighed in relief as he looked at all the frozen paintings courtesy of this beautiful angel of a girl.

"So you do know they spy on this school," Fleur said with a brilliant smile on her ruby colored lips. "I supposed it could get so troublesome having to watch what you say around the halls."

"Yeah," Harry said stretching out his word. "I-I have to go now… its going to be a nightmare as it is entering my common room!"

She smiled further as she stepped back with a shrug. She made a sweeping motion with her hand towards the door. "Then I bid you a good night, dear 'Harry' Potter, and sweet dreams. However, I will see the real you some day soon, and learn your real name."

Harry just gave her a nervous smile as he quickly rushed off. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest with lose as he exited the antechamber. He mildly wondered whether someone could get addicted to the pull of a Veela, or maybe its just she is smoking hot.

He just hopes she doesn't tell anyone his secret. That's all he needs on top of everything else. Shaking his foggy head clear he walked in a semi daze back to the common room where he got praised and congratulated on being clever enough to get passed Dumbledore's age line. However, upon talking to Hermione he found out that Ron is in a tiff about Harry getting into the tournament without him, but he shrugged it off. After all he knows just as well as Ron's family and Hermione how petty and jealous he can get. Ron just doesn't get how hard it is doing all of these messed up things just so that stupid old man can make the world believe their precious Boy-Who-Lived is a worthy hero.

If only the old man and the world knew their precious hero has been semi-studying the Dark Arts. Though, not really practicing, (he doesn't have many books for one), as he knows Dumbledore will know with all of the charms on his wand. He has acquired a spare wand that actually works so much better for practicing spells, but actually trying anything dark could be risky. It's just a curiosity really; know ones enemy and all that.

Shaking his head clear he enjoyed the party. After all, the chance to party is always awesome, and so what if Ron is sulking. Harry had leant from his first year at Hogwarts that he should take all the little fringe befits to Dumbledore's schemes otherwise it's not worth going along with them. The party was going nicely with the acceptation of everyone (except a few) asking him how he tricked the age line or cup. He just told each and every single one something different. Though, he made sure that most were feasible and the others would probably have worked if he had cared to try. He had to wonder why no one even thought of just removing the age line and putting it back after.

"You know Harry there's going to be a lot of arguments about who's 'rumour' is real, tomorrow," Hermione said disapprovingly as she sat down next to him on a couch with a couple of open butter beers, handing him one.

He just laughed shaking his head as he took a sip, letting his Veela problem slip to the back of his mind for now. "Yeah, well that's what they get for accusing me when they know I don't give crap about this stupid tournament or any prize money. Heck, I could fund this tournament with a school from all of Western Europe in attendance."

Hermione rolled her eyes and made sure no one was listening. "Harry, don't be stupid," she hissed in his ear. "You don't want Dumbledore to know you have access to your family's estate do you?"

"I wouldn't have anything left if I did that though," he continued laughingly, which caused Hermione to sigh exasperated.

"Harry, do you have to be so carefree?" she reprimanded, but awaited no answer. "This tournament could be dangerous. I bet whoever put your name in wants you dead."

"Na, I don't think so," he disagreed, shrugging. "I think whoever did this wants' me to win. It's too flimsy for it to be a death trap. Some many things will go wrong if it is. Its something more over the top and elaborate," he sighed rolling his eyes. "It's probably something set up by Voldemort. I don't doubt the Old Man knows who did it though."

"If you tried to say Dumbledore knew about Quirrell our first year I would have called you crazy and told him what you said," Hermione said sighing. "But after second year when you found proof that the paintings spy on the castle for the Headmaster, and even worse that he uses legilimency illegally on everyone. After he let Ginny suffer like that and risk all of our lives. I wouldn't doubt you if you said Dumbledore and Vol-Voldemort were working together," she said stumbling over the infamous evil wizards name as Harry will ignore anyone too scared to say it.

"I still say the wizarding world has hexed you to fear Tommy-boy's name," Harry said as he stared at his friend in thought. "It makes those that can say his name seem brave and worthy of hero-worship."

"Now as I said before, that's being silly," she retorted rolling her eyes. "It would be positively ridiculous."

"Ginny!" he startled the red haired brown eyed girl as she was passing the couch and pulled her down into the spot on the couch the other side of him. She just looked startled and indeed scarlet faced as she realized that yes; it was Harry who rammed her into the spare seat next to him. "I was just talking to Hermione, and I reckon all of the muggleborn's brought into the magical world are hexed to fear Voldemort's name, don't you?"

Ginny just looked confused before thinking about it and shrugging. "Umm… I-I don't know. I s-suppose they could be. S-some muggleborn girls I know a-always act weird when t-they hear it."

"See Hermione," he said smugly. "Ginny agrees with me."

"Ginny would agree with you if you said the Earth is flat," Hermione replied rolling her eyes. "Just hexing all those people seems like too much trouble."

"The bad guys like big over the top schemes that could so easily go wrong," he retorted as he stretched his arms and yawned. "In the muggle world loads of people would have called bull-shit already!"

Hermione sighed and pouted as she couldn't deny it. "Yea yeah, whatever, but I think Ginny's entered a love sick trance or something," she said gesturing the blushing girl as she just stared at Harry.

"Leave her alone Hermione," he said rolling his eyes as he pulled them both into a hug laughing as Hermione struggled and Ginny may have passed out before releasing them. He stood up sticking his tongue out to see Ginny sitting with a goofy grin. "Well good night girls. I'm exhausted and have a deadly tournament to start training for so I need my rest, later!" he said as he turned away and left down to the Gryffindor's guest rooms where he has been given permanent residence.

His excuse for having his own room, (well more like two bed apartment) is because he has a 'fear of sleeping in close quarters to others'. (Though, it actually has a real name, it's a lie so who cares?). His room is warded so only he can enter, except for McGonagall.

That jerk Dumbledore had had the gull to have himself and Snape (Harry had thought that all the Head of Houses were on the in list then, but no, just that twat bag, he shivered. At least the filth doesn't know his secret), on the allowed list, but he was lucky McGonagall was thinking and left a little book on how to remove or add people.

He entered his apartment, closed and locked the door. His common room was just like a tiny version of the Gryffindor common room, with a floo fire that has access controls so some perverts head can't just appear in the fire. Though, Dumbledore was annoyed when he found out Harry knew how to use the security settings. It wasn't very hard to figure out; it was in the book too.

The old man was even more annoyed when Harry kicked out all of the creepy paintings, but McGonagall stood up for him as she doesn't allow paintings in her rooms either. She probably knows that they spy for the old man too, plus they're creepy enough around the creepy castle, add in the ghosts, and this place is already really fifty times creepy.

Harry entered his bedroom where his four-poster bed sat. He had all of the scarlet hangings replaced when he found out about the House Elves. All of that red and gold had been doing his eyes in, so settled for creams, and some purples. He likes purple. Heck, he likes red, but too much of a good thing can be bad for you.

Though, what his colour choices have to do with Dumbledore when he wears what he wears. He is no position to tell Harry what colours are expectable for a good Gryffindor. The old man had seen him wearing green once and actually brought him a silk alternative cloak in red.

Harry did take the cloak, but never changed it for his green one, (greens cool), but gave it to that cold Greengrass girl. She wore it just to get under Dumbledore's skin. Harry doesn't normally associate with Slytherin's but he sometimes makes acceptations' when it could be amusing. After all, it's not like they're evil. Though, she's one of the very few Slytherin's a Gryffindor can converse with without it turning into a pissing match.

Shaking his head and laughing a little he just kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed too tired to change into some pajamas. The covers were as soft as normal as he sunk into his mattress to dream of that beautiful siren.

Harry woke up with a start, soaking wet with sweat and so twisted in his covers that he couldn't sit up. His heart was pounding dangerously in his chest threatening to break free. He felt like he was dying. His breathing was harsh and he had never known someone could ever feel this turned on, especially in a dream.

"T-that… I can't let Fleur get to me," he said quietly to himself as he calmed his breathing. He carefully extracted himself from the covers and groaned as he reached down to pull both his wands from where they fell from his arm holsters during his twisting and turning and fidgety sleep and started digging into certain areas.

He looked over at both wands; keeping the blue-grey coloured one he just dumped the brown one on his bedside table. He sat up in bed covered in sweat still hornier than he could remember because of his vivid and hot naughty dream. Sometimes being a teenager with teenage hormones sucked big time. Looking at his wand, for the first time ever he thought about using it for… reasons it wasn't really made for before shaking his head clear as he looked at the American Dad clock he bought a while back in the muggle world on his wall.

He'll be late for classes if he doesn't hurry up. Harry groaned as he climbed out of bed and shivered a little as his cold sweaty top touched untouched portions of his hot back. He sighed, today is going to be annoying, but at least they have the morning off because of that thing yesterday.

One hour later and Harry was showered, washed, sprayed, clothed in his uniform with both wands, and leaving the Gryffindor common room all alone because Harry found out Hermione left while arguing with Ron only a few minutes before. He doesn't mind going alone, but the people he passed muttering badly about him as if he's deaf were annoying.

However, he shook that away as unimportant as he could care less about these morons who worship one minute, and then turn on you and or call you evil the next. It's retarded and rather annoying. These people haven't a clue how beneath him they are. They treat him like crap whether they're 'loyal' fans or 'loyal' haters so he doesn't care about them or their views. He'll do things his way, and if they have a problem with that they can dive off the astronomy tower to their dooms.

He was surprised after a few minutes of walking he realized he wasn't alone, but had been so absorbed in his own crazy internal monologue that he hadn't noticed her blushing every so often as she look at him.

"Good morning Ginny," he said with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I was off in my own little world of thought," he said smiling, which caused her cheeks to darken more. He didn't know why he enjoys teasing her so much, but it's so cute.

"G-good morning Harry," she replied with a shy smile. "It-its OK, I get like that sometimes too."

Harry smiled as he led her into the Great Hall for lunch before. "Damn, I have that twat for brains Snape first thing," he complained with a sigh.

"Don't let him hear you say that," interrupted one of Ginny's twin brothers, the other with him winking.

"You'll get detention," the other agreed in seriousness.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Harry replied rolling his emerald green eyes and running his fingers through his messy black hair in a look of boredom with a deep sigh. "I've decided that any and all detentions I don't deserve I'll just skip. After all I have this stupid tournament to study for."

"Good luck with that mate," the twins said together laughingly.

Harry shrugged and turned back to speak to Ginny only to find her gone. He was surprised to see her sitting at the Ravenclaw table next to a blonde haired girl he hadn't met before. Sighing Harry looked down the Gryffindor table to see Hermione with Ron. Well he supposes Hermione isn't tiffing with Ron anymore than usual. How long that will last he doesn't know as he's normally the buffer that keeps them from killing each other. He also knows Hermione will choose him over Ron.

"'Ello, 'Arry!" the voice purred seductively in his right ear sending a shiver down his spine. Her lips brushed his ear as she spoke. She was putting on her French accent to its strongest, but her allure was definitely on its default setting. "If you are looking for a place to sit and eat… why not come and join me?"

Harry tuned to face her as she took his left arm, pulling it tight to her bosom. His cheeks lit up a little as he realized this will be something else Ron will hate him for. Not only getting 'chummy' with the enemy, but the hot French girl too.

"Umm… I guess… that will be OK," he said nervously against his better judgment. At least he can think clearly now. "It seems I don't have anyone else to sit next to anyway."

"Excellent," she said brightly as she pulled him over to the Ravenclaw table where her schoolmates have taken up one edge. She sat down with him between herself and another girl, thankfully a human girl. So he doesn't have to worry about another veela's pull, or another Veela 'knowing'. "Here, you should try these, and these," she said smilingly as she put strange things onto his plate that he was sure he couldn't pronounce.

"Umm… sure," he said nervously. It all smelt pretty good so he'll trust her judgment. "I'm all for trying something new," he added smiling a little as he took a bite. "Wow, this stuff pretty good, what is it?"

"Escargot," answered the girl sitting the other side of him smirking and holding back a giggle.

"Snails," he said in surprise ruining her fun. "Wow, they actually taste really good," he said skewering another and eating it.

"Yes, a great pallet for good cuisine," Fleur said smirking at the other girl as she pouted.

Harry nodded in agreement, but he wasn't really paying attention much as he ate his food. He didn't even mind that Fleur was watching him with so much interest while he ate. To be honest he felt quite flattered she's paying so much attention to him considering she supposedly knows his greatest secret. They didn't really talk much through lunch, and Harry made sure to escape at the end of lunch quickly catching up with Hermione. Unfortunately she was still with Ron and he glared at him.

"Being all chummy with the French whore…!" Ron spat out after a minute of walking in silence towards potions, which caused Hermione to gasp, and Harry to double-take. Wow, that was jealously on a new scale even for Ron. "Well, that's the only way a girl like her would ever want someone like you, Harry."

"You know what Ron," Harry just commented whimsically as he would if someone like Draco Malfoy insulted him. "Speak like that again and I would suggest you sleep with both eyes open encase you find a deadly snake had wondered into your bed," he said in a nonchalant tone while smiling. "After all, serpents tongue or not… how does the saying go… oh right… prove it," he sneered before walking faster away from him.

Harry made it to Snape's class ahead of most of Gryffindor, and ignored Malfoy and his gang of morons with their stupid badges saying he stinks one moment and Cedric is awesome or something the next. He'll show these losers that he can do better than Diggory!

Hermione turned up a minute or so later after having by the looks of it chewed Ron out for being a jerk. If he continues down this rout he'll have no friends. Shaking his head he tuned just as the greasy loser known as Snape lets everyone in. Now normally he would sit at the back with Ron and Hermione, but he was feeling rebellious so slumped down at a front bench on the Slytherin side of the class.

The whole class seemed to pause as they saw him for a moment before they carried on eying him in confusion. Though, some Slytherin's made rude and douche bag comments about it that was all. Normally Malfoy and his flunkies would sit there, but Malfoy had been too late and sneered before taking a seat with his flunkies two rows back.

Snape didn't say anything as he took attendance before looking up. His eyes scanning the class he sneered as he took real note of what was wrong, and the two angry looking Slytherin girls sitting front row of the Gryffindor side.

"Greengrass, Davis," he spoke as if their names were dirt. "Sit over with Potter. This class will need teams of three," he sneered, spitting out Harry's name with just as much disdain before looking away. He tapped the blackboard with his wand and instructions appeared… tough looking instructions. Looking over the board Harry realized that it would take three people in some places.

The two Slytherin girls he pissed off slid into the empty spots next to him with reluctance. Daphne Greengrass: a blonde girl with these blue eyes that might put Santa Claws' to shame if she knew how to smile and be happy. Then next to her, Tracey Davis: a girl with her brown hair cut shortish in a messy style, long on top and green eyes. She sometimes did smile and wasn't as cold as Daphne, but its Daphne who will go out of her way to piss somebody off if she hates them enough.

Greengrass and Davis just ignored him as they got underway, but they at least accepted his help whether they needed it all the time or not, and he tried starting conversations. Tracey engaged more than Daphne did and smiled a little as Harry managed to protect their potion from the slime-ball Malfoy and cronies without Snape seeing.

There was about twenty minutes to go when a knock at the door agitated Snape. He ripped it open and glared at that little annoyance Colin Creevey. "What do you want?" he hissed angrily.

"S-sir," he stuttered out, not looking as happy as when he came. "I-I've been sent by Professor McGonagall to collect Harry Potter."

Snape just sneered down at him. "And why pray tell does she or anyone feel like they can interrupt my class?"

Colin gulped and looked ready to run. "I-I think they want him w-with the other Champions for the p-paper."

"I-I see," he said coldly before turning to Harry with a glare that said he's to blame. "Potter, grab your things and get out. However," he smirked smugly. "Greengrass and Davis are your new potion partners unless I say otherwise, which isn't likely, and you shall always sit there for your check during this class."

Harry just sighed while nodding his head. At least he doesn't have to suffer sitting with Malfoy. That would be a punishment, but where in Snape's book is sitting with two pretty young ladies with from what he can see because of their baggy robes pretty fine bodies a punishment? It just goes to show Snape isn't rational. Sure, they don't seem to like him much, but they don't hate him and neither of them is wearing that stupid badge.

He thought about that badge as he said bye to his work partners and grabbed his bad, leaving the class with Colin. Could he sue Malfoy for using a picture of him that is a defamation of character? He should probably not go there. Although he might win… well probably would win. Dumbledore would probably be a nightmare of annoyance. He seems to enjoy letting the little twerps like Malfoy and Snape get away with whatever they want, which is why Harry isn't getting aurors involved in the matter of the Goblet. Well, that and he doesn't want anyone else stumbling across his secret.

Harry was ignoring Colin as he babbled on and on, and on about something. He should probably pay attention, but then that takes too much effort. Luckily the transfiguration class wasn't too far away so he slipped in to ditch him before he could notice.

_**To Be Continued… **_

_**A/N:**_ this is my shot at the Goblet of Fire Challenge by whitetingerwolf!


	2. The Secret to the Reporter

_**I Know Your Secret**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Secret to the Reporter**_

Sighing as he entered the transfiguration classroom Harry was pleased to see the other champions, that Bagman guy, the other two schools heads, a camera dude, and some weird looking blonde he's sure is up to no good by how shifty she looks, and that wand guy Olivander from Diagon Alley, a pretty average wand maker. If you want a really awesome wand you should head two alleys over to Shrewdly Alley… it's so much nicer too.

He was about to go and 'not' enjoy being in Fleur's company when the blonde woman accosted him. "Harry Potter," she said in excitement. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Rita Skitter, Daily Prophet!" she said practically forcing him to shake her overly nail polished hand.

"Oh, yeah… I've heard about you," Harry said happily as he got his hand back. She did seem pleased until he continued speaking. "You're that lady that lies about people and embellishes the truth. I'm not surprised you still have a job at that junk rag paper; no one has been wealthy enough to sue it or you! I read that in the Quibbler. They have some mind bending puzzles," he said smilingly and leaving the threat hanging in the air.

She coughed a few times nervously. "Umm… how about a… an interview?" she asked him nervously anyway.

"Well… sure I guess," he answered smilingly. "How about we start from the beginning, yes?" he asked which got her nodding eagerly. The other members of the room were now watching in curiosity, and Rita looked down at Harry's hand as he held it out. "That will cost your news paper one hundred thousand galleons!" he said while looking into her widening eyes. "Plus, a contract drawing up what you can and cannot print…"

"B-but… one hundred thousand," she stuttered out shocked he would think to ask that. "I-I can't… the prophet can't afford that much."

"Oh, but I thought I was being kind," he replied looking lost. "The muggle newspapers would pay more than that," he said shrugging.

"Harry," Dumbledore spoke smilingly as he entered the room with McGonagall. "I hope Miss. Skitter was being kind?" he asked eying her suspiciously.

"Me… he just demanded one hundred thousand galleons for an interview with excusive rights to edit it," she retorted, which caused McGonagall to uncharacteristically snort and try to cover it with a cough.

Dumbledore just chuckled shaking his head. "Harry, have you been reading the muggle tabloids again?" he asked as a way to explain Harry's not-in-his-control behavior as a joke to himself.

"Yeah," he said stretching out the word. "Sure… umm… so what are we here for?" he asked, which made Rita glare at him, but she knew that he has the wealth to be a problem if she wrote anything bad right now.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore smiled. "First we shall have the weighing of wands, before some photos for the Daily Prophet."

"Umm… why do you want to know how heavy my wand is?" Harry asked actually baffled for once. The other champions surprisingly after Harry asked look eager to know too.

However, Dumbledore chuckled. "We don't literally weigh your wands. Mr. Olivander is to check your wands over as an independent judicator to make sure they're in top shape."

"Oh, right," Harry agreed with a shrug. "Here you go, Mr. Olivander," he said pulling out his crappie wand and tossing it over, never having took care of it like he does his real wand. The old wand maker barely caught it and looked it over in horror at how mistreated and beaten it looked. It even has teeth marks on it.

"Oh, yes, umm… very nice," he said nervously as he looked it over before handing it back. "Well, if you could actually take seats, I'll call you up one by one."

Fleur made sure to get the seat next to Harry as they took turns. Harry wasn't paying too much attention as he was wondering how he could get out of being in the Daily Prophet, many amusing ideas ran through his head before one stuck as he really looked at the photographer.

"OK, now that's done," the photo guy said eagerly. "Its time for some pictures… Miss," he said looking perversely at Fleur. "You should stand over here, away from the little boy…"

"Whoa... man," Harry said pushing the guys hand away from Fleur before he could grab her wrist. "Don't even go there. Don't you realize that would be assault? I should have you arrested right now, and a crack team of CSI brought in to investigate you!" he said with narrowed eyes.

However, while the portly man took him serious, though not knowing what CSI is, he got the gist of it and got nervous: Dumbledore chuckled shaking his head. "Harry," he reprimanded. "I know you like the idea of being an auror when you leave school, but watching all of those muggle crime shows is not going to help you," he said giving the man an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. Harry hopes to be an auror when he leaves school and he watches theses entertainment shows at home about the muggles 'aurors' the police."

"I-it's quite alright," he stuttered knowing from Harry's mocking grin that Dumbledore is clueless. "Umm… yes, photos… um, Miss. Delacour," he said nervously. "Why don't you stand with Mr. Potter?" he said organizing them quickly. He didn't really take many shots before he made an excuse and fled. The aurors office on a tip off later that day would raid his home and find him deposing of evidence of indecent photos of teenage boys, and the odd girl, and hauled his ass off. It would leave the Daily Prophet with no pictures of the Champions.

It was six days later that Harry found himself with Hermione walking outside in the fresh air trying to keep her from the library. "Hermione…" he sighed, exasperated. "Let's have a few hours break at least. You know I know plenty of stuff to be getting on with, and I have another eight and half weeks until the first task. It's not just going to pop out at me. I'll know even more spells by then, and I have my spies looking out for the task in the mean time."

She glared at him. "The only reason I let you keep those daft elves is because Dobby is paid, and Winky would end up killing herself!" she said in disapproval.

Harry laughed rolling his eyes. "If they're happy then what does it matter? To an alien race from another planet there might be an alien-Hermione thinking the same about humans."

She pout glared at him in semi-annoyance. "Do you have to give me an illogical answer to everything that somehow makes a crazy kind of sense?"

"Yes, yes I do," he agreed smirking as he dropped to his butt on the grass with her leaning up against a tree. "So, what do I do about Fleur? This isn't like when you found out," he said sighing tiredly. "She can smell the difference because of you know… being Veela, and she still likes me. In fact, I think she likes me because of my secret."

Hermione shrugged in thought. "Well, we can't all have timeturners to interfere with things… and yes, yes, I know it was totally irresponsible for me to accept one, and more so for the Headmaster to let me have one. Then I fell into Dumbledore's crazy scheme by not telling you, then crazy stuff happened and Lupin got fired. At least we saved Sirius, and it was easy stunning Ron before that idiot Sirius said anything about your secret."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Yes… Sirius… poor, poor, foolish Sirius," he said laughing and shaking his head. "It's just lucky that the map is confused about what my name is. That question mark baffled the twins, but amuses the heck out of me, but at least they gave it to me last year. When I release my… 'secret' it says my name. It's quite interesting, and I'm lucky I have it now. The twins may not act very smart, but I know they would have figured things out eventually."

"I guess," she replied rolling her eyes. "But you're not supposed to find it interesting," she retorted with a sigh. "You're supposed to be thankful that it didn't say your real name, which by the way I still want to know!"

He stuck his tongue out at her looking smug. "Nope, you have to guess and be hopeful that you get it right."

She sighed in annoyance. It has been bugging her ever since she found out his secret and he just wouldn't tell her yet. "So, are you ever going to forgive Ronald?"

He shrugged thoughtfully. "I may give him one last chance. If he apologizes and means it, otherwise he can get stuffed."

"That isn't going to happen," she replied shaking her head. "Ron is only emotional when it comes to anger or jealousy. Two things he is highly susceptible too."

Harry shrugged with a smile. "That's not really my problem," he replied with a sigh. "So who will you choose?"

"You of course," she replied without any hesitation. "I know Ron and I would barely speak to each other if it weren't through you. He's always whining about how great his brothers Bill and Charlie have done for themselves, and now Percy's got himself a career. Then he moans about the twins disappointing their mum because they want to do what they want to do, and that they'll probably be the most successful. Then he complains about how Ginny can perform spells he has never even heard of before like they're toys. I told him a couple of days ago that if he stopped complaining and actually got up and worked hard, he might be good at something too, but he just spent a whole hour complaining about me and you…"

Harry couldn't help but laugh rolling his eyes. "If Ron just shut up and listened to himself, maybe he would get a clue. None of his brothers had succeeded by slacking off. But its pointless trying to tell him that. I guess he's going to be a sofa bum when he leaves Hogwarts. What did he hope to do, ride on MY stupid fame to success? If he did, then he is stupider than I thought!"

Hermione slid a little closer to Harry and placed her head on his shoulder with a sigh. "It looks like that's a broken friendship. Ron never means it when he apologizes to anyone no matter how wrong he might be," she said sighing as she held his arm. "He doesn't even thank people, and those very few times he does he does a half-assed forced job of it."

"You take that picture Colin and I will shove that camera up your arse!" Harry interrupted looking up at the mousy-haired boy with the camera. Hermione looked up blushing as she saw him looking sheepish and uncertain. "You know my no photo rule unless I say it's OK. So what could be so good that you would risk my wrath?"

Colin just shifted uncomfortably. "Well, umm… Rita Skitter said if I could get some good shots that the Prophet would buy them off me, and my name would be in the paper, and that it would be good for getting a job at the paper when I leave school."

"I see," he replied thoughtfully. "Then how about I do a deal with you," he said looking around to make sure the cost is clear. "I don't trust that bitch, and she has no integrity," he said in thought. "I'll let you take a few photos, but first you must place some tracking charms on her, and find out how she manages to find out 'things' while not being there. After all you want to be a journalist. Do this for me, and… did you know Hogwarts had started its own school paper in the sixties. It used to send it out to all the parents too, but during the mid eighties the schools outside budget got cut and that with a few other extra curriculum classes got cut. I'll get Dumbledore to restart it, as long as you print her secret!"

Colin's eyes had widened impossibly as he nodded his head in agreement. "O-OK…" he readily agreed, so Harry stood and let him take a few pictures before he rushed off to get underway with his first assignment.

"The school can't afford to restart the newspaper club," Hermione said as he rejoined her back on the grass.

He just shrugged with a grin. "Although, because of Dumbledore, I can't offer to sponsor it with my money… I can sponsor it with Sirius' money, so help me come up with a sponsor name so I can mess with the old man."

She sighed with a shrug. "Do you have to continue messing with him? I'm starting to feel sorry for the old guy," she said with a pitying shake of her head. "He won't even ask you who this sponsor is because he is so trusting that those he trusts trust him so much that he trusts them. In other words he's stupid and way too trusting."

Harry just grinned as he hopped up to his feet. "Yeah, well, that's his problem. I'm going to go and see him. It's about time I visited or he'll get annoying and send an invite," he said rolling his eyes and heading off back to the castle.

It took him no time to reach the stone gargoyle leading to the heads office and was happy that McGonagall was just leaving as he got there. She gave him a smile as he greeted her and hurried in without word. He then rushed up the moving staircase and barged into the old mans office knowing he already knew he was there.

"Hey there Professor," Harry greeted brightly. "I just couldn't hold this off any longer… I was wondering whether…" he paused in surprise as he saw Minister Fudge and that Bagman guy in the office having paused talking to the amused old man at Harry's rude entrance.

"Mr. Potter," Fudge greeted him first, obviously surprised. "What brings you here?" he asked in curiosity.

"Oh, well nothing much," he said chuckling nervously. "I just had a wicked cool idea after I met that weird Skitter woman last week. We could restart the school newspaper since I found out we still have all of the equipment. It will be fun, don't you think Mr. Fudge?"

Dumbledore's sad sigh got their attention. "I would love nothing more, but unfortunately we just don't have the funds available."

"Oh, well, I have that sorted…" he said smilingly. "You see, I contacted this… well they're a really new company, and they give out charitable funding, and said they would be happy to fund it. We can make do with all of the old equipment for now, and save up if we have to, to buy some new stuff."

"And what is the name of this company Mr. Potter?" the old man asked as his curiosity has been piqued.

"Oh… umm…" he began nervously as he forgot to get a good name. His eyes did a quick scan of the office when they landed on a huge book of fairytales, and… it was kind of ironic in a weird kind of way. "Oh… it's called Fairytale!" he said smilingly.

"Well, if they're so willing," Fudge was quick to stop Dumbledore's rejection. "I don't see why the ministry can't help out a little and cut you a grant for some new equipment. I think it's about time we make some new journalists who don't go around spreading nasty lies."

"Well, of course," Dumbledore agreed, no doubt knowing Fudge's kindness has ulterior motives. "Well, Harry. I'm glad you're looking at other possible avenue for your future. I suppose Miss. Granger will assist your new position as head of the Hogwarts newspaper while you have the tasks?"

Harry gulped. He hadn't thought that Dumbledore would put him in charge, but. "Yes, of course professor. That's what best friends are for. Plus, I'm sure she'll want her own column reviewing classes or something."

"A brilliant idea," Fudge agreed. "Be sure to send out some copies to myself and some more for the Ministry to leave in the auditorium for others to read."

"Will do Mr. Fudge," he agreed happily with a nod.

"Don't forget the sports column," Bagman piped in with his two Knuts. Harry nodded quickly as he gave them a farewell greeting and quickly fled the office. It semi-backfired on him, but he can work this. It just means that he can make easy counter attacks on Skitter if she tries attacking him.

"So what are we going to call it?" Hermione asked as she and Harry entered the dusty unused 'offices' of the old school paper and turned on the lights.

"Don't know yet," he replied smiling as he looked around. There are two floors. The bottom is huge and open plan with around thirty desks (and space for a lot more) with typewriters and loads of unused parchment, ink, quills, chairs, and allsorts of things littering the place. The second floor is a balcony that circles the bottom floor with small staircases either side of the main double doors and a huge wider one straight ahead. The floorboards are wooden and dusty but would look great when clean and polished.

Going upstairs they found several large offices, a huge conference room, and a door leading to a huge printing press room, which to their luck had tons of rolls of paper that had been preserved with charms. Also, it housed its own owlary, but it had been closed so birds don't wander in by mistake. Harry found the largest office, the Chiefs office looked out over both the Black Lake and the Quiddich pitch as it was a corner office with a great view. The whole place being top floor. It also had a typewriter and a beautiful oak desk with leather office chair on wheels, two seats in front of his desk, and a black leather couch up against the wall, and a door leading to a bathroom, and several bookshelves lining some of the walls full of dusty books. All the offices had glass windows looking out, but with wooden blinds to get privacy when needed.

Hermione took a liking to the office next door as it only looked out over the lake. She came out of it after a moment looking pleased as she found Harry behind his desk after having used some cleaning charms to get rid of the dust and dirt.

"This place is incredible," Hermione said in awe. "But… I wonder whether we could use computers instead of typewriters," she said in thought as she took one of the two seats in front of Harry. "It would save us a lot of time," she said in thought.

"As long as they don't leave Hogwarts, and aren't connected to the net, I don't see a problem," he agreed brightening her day. "I think I have a name…" he suddenly said in thought. "The Hogwarts Frontier," he suggested.

Hermione thought about it for a moment before nodding slowly. "It's different to anything out there that I know of, either muggle or magic," she said with a nod.

"We need a sports writer, and some photographers," he replied thoughtfully. "And a food critic, and everyday gossip column, and normal reporters. Plus, we'll need our own post owl squad."

Hermione nodded in thought. "Well, I say if Lee Jordon can keep an unbiased opinion. He'll be a perfect sports writer, and could even write about the tournament," she said thoughtfully. "I say we get this place cleaned up first, and then hold interviews for positions."

"You're right," Harry agreed with a nod. "Dobby, Winky," he said to her annoyance they appeared wearing little uniforms. "Hey guys," he said before they could start anything weird. "I need you to get some cleaning elves and fix this place up to high standards, and try to save as much of the equipment in here as you can, and fix anything that can be fixed to a high standard. OK."

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir!" they both squeaked out in happiness before disappearing again.

"We'll hold interviews next week," Harry said after a few moments in which they heard house helves entering. "In the meantime I say we get in the computers, and network them. Do you know how to do all of that?"

Hermione shrugged sheepishly. "I can get them working fine with some help."

"OK," Harry said not realizing Hermione had been that much of a nerd, but smiled in appreciation anyway. "We'll need printers too. And to be able to hook the computers up similarly to how the typewriters are hooked up to the press…"

"Shouldn't be a problem," she replied with a wide smile.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. The Secret of the Frontier

_**I Know Your Secret**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Secret of the Frontier**_

It had been a week: a long week for Harry and Hermione in setting up shop and making sure that everyone in Hogwarts was in the know about the interviews to work at the Hogwarts Frontier Newspaper, and gossip and babble was top priority for most.

There were plenty of students who had sent in the application forms on the back of the flyers Hermione made up, hoping to get into the Newspaper Club.

The club or offices had been fixed up and cleaned beyond anything either Hermione or Harry could have hoped for. They had gotten in some black framed flat panel PC's hooked into a mainframe server in a secure room with only the essentials in the system needed for the paper, and for keeping records, with scanners. However, they also bought a whole mess of brand-new HD top of the range digital cameras as it will make uploading pictures easier, and with a little magic here and there even digital stills could move.

Though, Hermione realized that using similar methods with a video camera they could in theory give sound and full video and put them in the paper. It was something she felt strongly about working too. The possibility was astounding.

However, it had been a week so far, and it is now interview day. So Harry was sitting behind his desk with Hermione in a chair one side of him, and McGonagall the other, (the teachers wanted to make sure it was fair, and she volunteered). The main area was full of students that had passed the application form stage being heavily monitored by out of sight House Elves. Though, they had already given Lee Jordon the sports job, and Colin a job as reporter/photographer.

"OK," Harry said with a notepad at the ready. "Let's see here," he said looking at the first name. "Colin, bring in Cho Chang," he said as his notes say she is interviewing for the gossip column.

It only took Colin a minute to bring in the pretty Chinese girl and lead her to a seat before leaving and closing the office door and waiting. Harry smiled as she looked so nervous, but it was quite cute. "Miss. Chang…" Harry started the interview, which went off quite swimmingly.

Harry sighed as the last interviewee left his office, and was thankful that he denied that plebe Malfoy's application, as from what he put it was obvious he didn't have a clue. However, they didn't refuse all Slytherin's as some had actually been serious, and they were planning on taking three that passed: Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and a boy, Blaize Zabini. They did well in their interviews so sees no reason to penalize because of house. This way also pisses off Snape as he always says the other staff doesn't give fairly to Slytherin, but McGonagall couldn't fault their sincerity about joining and would be the first to say they're in.

The first paper is now due out in one week, on Saturday so they have a lot to get on with. McGonagall had agreed to be their club teacher before she left as she knows she can trust them to be responsible she won't be needed much.

_**Rita Skeeter Bugs Us!**_

_Reported today for the first addition of the Hogwarts Frontier Newspaper, sponsored by Fairytale… it has come to the attention of this reporter, Colin Creevey, Hogwarts Frontier that one Rita Skeeter MIGHT be committing a very serious crime of invasion of ones right to a private home, and in the case of students, school life._

_I'm afraid to say that I had lost a lot of faith in Rita Skeeter and the Daily Prophet Newspaper when THE Rita Skeeter had come to me, (somehow having found out that I, a muggleborn student am an amateur photographer). She had asked for me to take unsolicited photographs of Mr. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived for money, and tried promising that the Daily Prophet would have a place on its staff for me in the future. However, I have recently looked into this matter and the Daily Prophet were oblivious to who I am. So I recommend never taking her promises at face value or you may find yourself in trouble while Miss. Skeeter reaps all the reward._

_I had before hand discussed matters with Mr. Potter, and he felt that Miss. Skeeter was going beyond her boundaries, which was shortly before the Hogwarts Frontier came to be, rising from the ashes with new funding. So, we had thought to see how Miss Skeeter is getting around the law, and illegally obtaining information that she is NOT privy too, and most of our readers would HATE for such horrible and often times things taken out of context to be printed as fact._

_It has also garnered our interest that Miss. Skeeter uses a quick quote quill while interviewing people. This quill by design writes how the user wishes it too. So if a reporter wanted it to exaggerate the truth, it shall. After all, what does she care about the truth as long as it suites her? She makes money off of misinforming you, the public with made up garbage. She seems to treat the public as if we are fools without the insight to see fact from fiction._

_I have witnessed (but unable to prove at this time) that Miss. Skeeter is possibly an insect animagus… a beetle to be exact. So I would be cautious of such bugs for the time being if I were you. And if Miss. Skeeter wishes to dispute this 'accusation' then why not have her prove it by heading over to the Improper Use of Magic office and let them test her. It would after all put our minds to rest. This is all we can hope for from such an unsavory woman._

_Colin Creevey, Hogwarts Frontier… (Continues… page 5…)_

Harry and Hermione grinned at each other Saturday morning as the owls had flocked in and delivered copies of the paper to students and teachers. Colin looked very pleased as he looked his copy over. Harry looked at his to see the green writing of the Hogwarts Frontier, and the coloured moving photograph of a shifty looking Rita Skeeter, and the red cartoonish moving sponsor logo for 'Fairytale'. It was better than the Prophet as they were using colour ink in the pictures too. It cost a little more, but the reporting is so much better so it needs to stand out as quality to get people really paying attention rather than thinking they're stupid children.

They looked around to see people actually reading their paper, and couldn't help but feel proud that they accomplished this. Sure it wasn't too much but it was still cool. Harry could barely believe how much power around Hogwarts this would now afford him. It's great as he was allowed to make up official press card ID's. The paper even has a proper spread for the Tri-wizard tournament with a picture of all the Champions on the front cover, a long with the question, 'who placed Harry's name in the goblet', but more elegantly put.

That day was quite amusing as they heard people talking about the stories it published. For now it was keeping clear of saying anything bad about the Ministry, but was fine with making the odd little comment that could be taken in different ways. Harry had even had the pleasure of a sneak hug and kiss on the cheek from Fleur before escaping her beautiful clutches blushing scarlet.

Harry was sitting in his office later that day (staying clear of students asking questions, and playing Pac-man on his computer) when there was a knock at his door. He was surprised out of his thoughts when he called to enter, looking up the door opened and Ginny Weasley walked in with Luna Lovegood, her blonde Ravenclaw friend beside her. They reported on… well odd things mostly, and Ginny was more of a camera-girl than reporter, but they could find other more realistic things to report on if they wanted.

"What can I do for you girls?" he asked as they came in and Luna closed the door after them with a dreamy smile on her lips.

"We wanted to do a story on Sirius Black," Luna replied as she placed today's copy of the Daily Prophet on his desk and opened it to a page ranting on about Sirius' guilt and how he should die."

Harry couldn't help but smirk while Ginny nervously fiddled with the camera around her neck looking uncertain. Ron had obviously blabbed enough for her to get the gist and suggest reporting on it, and getting new thought and insight out on the matter.

"I see, and you think you can give fair judgment?" he asked as he sat upright on his chair from where he had slumped before, his game paused. They both nodded greatly in agreement. "Well, OK, but I suggest reading between the lines of most involved. Try bringing forth enough doubt that the kiss on sight for the dementors is revoked at the least. If you could swing it, and I know you girls are smart enough, try to make a public outcry for a trial. I'm sure if we could manage to get such a response you'll both be welcome to report the trial first hand."

"We will," they both agreed with nods.

"B-but Harry," Ginny stuttered out timidly. "A-are you sure he's innocent?"

Harry smiled at her. "Innocent until proven guilty Ginevra," he replied gently. "If I didn't know the truth and thought logically at the time I would have still said that then. Make sure that the readers see that this is about proper justice, and that the Wizarding community, and especially the Ministry has an obligation to give a fair trial to every man or woman accused of committing a crime."

They both nodded happy with the task they had been given before leaving his office. He grinned at the thought of actually guilting the wizarding world into giving Sirius a fair trial. This way the little traitor would be the one they hunted. Justice is something important to Harry as he hopes justice will see his parent's murderer punished someday no-matter what the punishment is.

Sitting back in his chair he took a short while to think things through. If he could play the world long enough he could start charging for The Hogwarts Frontier to become self-sufficient in the long run and to be able to distribute itself all over the UK, to compete with the Daily Prophet, but right now they can only get the paper out three times a week: Monday's, Wednesday's, and Saturday's. It was good enough though for the time being.

He had also made sure to put in reports from the muggle world, if they were worth reporting, and would have put in stuff like movie reviews if he could get a student or two clearances to leave school to go to the cinema. However, he supposed that all in good time.

Shaking his head clear his door was knocked before Lee Jordon just barged in with a grin with the Weasley twins tailing him. "Chief, I was thinking that since the tournament isn't for another six weeks that I could do some full scale interviews with you and the other champions. I could spin it so that the people reading will get to know a little about all of you. I thought I could start with Krum since he is the professional athlete, and then Cedric, Fleur and you."

"And we're being forced to help out," the twins chimed in unison.

Harry grinned though. "That sounds like a great idea mate," he readily agreed. "The Prophet is only focused on me, so leaving me till last would be perfect. Plus, the fact the Prophet don't care about the other Champions, it will gather their readers to us. I'll have copies of our paper placed in places like the Three Broomsticks pub, The Leaky Cauldron, and even Gringotts for free."

"Steal all of their customers," Fred said laughingly.

"Then start charging money," added George.

"Brilliant," they both cried out together.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head. "I do aim to please," he replied shrugging. "Fred, George. If you both play your cards right… I know you would succeed anyway, but I could possibly get Fairytale to sponsor your… joke shop."

"Excellent!" they chimed together high fiving each other. "Thanks Harry. That's cool," they both continued laughing as they were both dragged out of his office by Lee, he sighed while chuckling in amusement.

Harry got up and stretched as he walked around his desk and exited his office closing the door behind him. He leaned on the banister outside of his office looking down at all of the students moving around, helping each other with their reports or projects. He chuckled as he noticed Hermione looked amused as she helped Daphne with a computer she was still trying to figure out.

"This is marvelous Harry," interrupted Dumbledore as he had snuck up on him from behind with his grandfatherly smile and twinkling blue eyes.

Harry just looked at him as he leant forward too with a smile. "Can I help you with something Professor?" he asked, curious what the old man wanted.

Dumbledore chuckled as he nodded and handed Harry a giant sized roll of parchment with writing on it. "I believe one of your reporters made comment on not wanting to go near Mr. Filch's… the caretakers' office to see the list of forbidden items, so I brought you a copy."

"Oh," Harry muttered chuckling. "TRACEY!" he yelled out throwing the roll down where it landed at the brown haired girl's feet causing a commotion. "It's the forbidden item list from Filch!" he called laughing as she was only too pleased to pick it up smirking.

"She's going to poke fun at it isn't she?" Dumbledore asked, but continued smiling without a care and awaited no answer. "This is a lovely place you have here, Harry. I also enjoyed your reports, and I have yet to start the quiz, but I really liked the little comic strip of Hogwarts. It was very funny, just thinking about it makes me smile."

"Umm… thanks," he replied. "But the Weasley twins have that covered with plenty of jokes, and with Hannah Abbot's drawings they're going to be a solid part of the paper. Monday's comic strip is going to be two pages long."

Dumbledore smiled wider. "Well, I wish you all the best. This has become one of Hogwarts most successful clubs, lets hope it stays that way," he said before bidding his farewell and leaving Harry to his own devices.

_**The Injustice Magus**_

_It has been known, especially in resent years that Sirius Black is believed to have betrayed the Potter family, and killed thirteen muggles, and one wizard, Peter Pettigrew. Over the years nobody had questioned this and Mr. Black was placed in Azkaban prison for his crimes. However, not once during his incarceration was he questioned, with truth potion, or even without it. He was not even given the simple right all people within the modern day wizarding world deserve. He was not given a fair trail! In truth, he was not given a trial, period._

_In this modern age, how can we as a people dare to point the finger at a man not tried for the crime he was punished. He was reported at the scene to have insanely admitted to the crime. However, until a judge hands down a sentence NO man or woman should be sent to Azkaban._

_It has also been noticed by this Frontier reporter that just less than two years ago that another man was held at Azkaban with NO evidence to state he was the person at fault or that he committed a crime. It seems to us as if he was a scapegoat to get parents off of the Ministries back when the Chamber of Secrets was reopened._

_Just fifty years ago the Chamber of Secrets (entrance located in the girls bathroom on the third floor of Hogwarts and needing a Parseltongue password) was opened. However, rather than killing everyone the monster only petrified them. This monster was revealed not long ago as a Basilisk. It is a massive grey coloured snake that's stare can kill. However, it had never looked directly into the eyes, therefore petrifying those who saw its reflection._

_It had killed a girl whose imprint to this day remains upon our world fifty years ago. Then a sixteen year old Slytherin boy by the name Tom Marvolo Riddle 'captured' the culprit, Rubeus Hagrid with an over sized spider, an Acromantula, not now, or ever known to have ANY ability to petrify any known creature let alone humans. Then, the attacks stopped. It would seem odd how Rubeus Hagrid, a halfblood who had many muggleborn friends would murder a muggleborn girl who we have discovered was parselmouth._

_We would also like for you to rearrange the name, 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. It is an anagram of 'I am Lord Voldemort'! It seems odd that this is overlooked, and Mr. Hagrid was never given a hearing either, and the real murderer was able to frame him, a murderer who had already by this time murdered his muggle father and family. _

_Then, without evidence, Mr. Rubeus Hagrid was sent to Azkaban for the reopening of the Chamber of Secrets, only to be released later that year without an apology or compensation. So it is clear to us at Hogwarts and any sane law abiding person that injustice is quite frequent and needs to be looked into more thoroughly._

_We have eyewitnesses that were dismissed because of testimony from a teacher, Mr. Severus Snape denying what he hadn't seen because he had been unconscious at the time. They saw Peter Pettigrew alive, disguised in his illegal animagus form, a rat. However, Severus Snape cared not for Sirius Black ever since they were at school they had been 'enemies'. Severus Snape had run with those who would someday become some of the worse Death Eaters so would have known if Sirius Black was one of them, but never said anything._

_We have asked Mr. Snape whether he wishes to comment on Sirius Black and all he had to say, with spite and hate in his voice and expression was: "That moron Black was always asking for trouble, he should have got the kiss (dementors) years ago." This shows that Mr. Snape cares not for justice or life, but for petty childhood revenge. However, as seen, it seems even when it comes to childhood revenge Mr. Snape is vindictive. _

_Mr. Harry Potter has spoken with us. He has informed us that he has seen Mr. Peter Pettigrew, and the evidence. He tried to get the Minister, Cornelius Fudge to listen to him. However, because Mr. Potter at the time was only thirteen would only believe Mr. Snape that he and his two friends were confounded. Something the schools nurse had assured them was not true. If Mr. Fudge does give Mr. Black a fair trial, and he is found innocent we do not see any problems for him as at the time he was not even Minister._

_We of the Hogwarts Frontier do not ask for much, except for our right to demand justice for all of our human citizens. If without justice, we have anarchy, and the likes of Tom Riddle will continue to play on the greed and foolishness of others. So all we can ask is for the fair treatment of people accused of crime._

_Also, we would dearly hope that the likes of Rubeus Hagrid and Sirius Black are given fair trials, and a chance to defend themselves from potential lies, and persons hoping to capitalize on their misfortune to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. _

_Luna Lovegood, Hogwarts Frontier… (Continues page 4…)_

Harry grinned on Wednesday morning when those reading the front page of the paper flinched when they reached Voldemort's name, (the Daily Prophet wouldn't dare print it). It had some shiny pictures, and even one of 'I am Lord Voldemort' with the letters moving to form 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' and back again. It was just spectacular. The main article will go on to tell everyone that Voldemort is only a halfblood and that he is the way he is because he was bullied. He knew that some purebloods are stupid enough to ignore the evidence, but knew it would get Sirius his trial as long as the adults supported it. The Prophet has already tried defending itself and Rita Skeeter in its Sunday and Monday papers, and even attacked the Frontier saying that because they're kids they're stupid and don't know what is what. They didn't even make sense and sounded childish.

However, it made life amusing as the Frontier calls into question whether you want to waste money on a paper (the Prophet) that slanders a school newspaper, and that having to do so certainly means they're worried about a paper reading the facts straight rather than committing acts of liable and slander against people as they do.

Harry knew the Ministry wouldn't be too happy with this article, but playing Fudge would be child's play and he couldn't wait. The Minister is quite the fool, and how he ever got elected… well he doesn't care to know what idiot would vote for him. However, reelections are coming up next year. He'll have to make sure to support his opposition, or if he or she is just as bad persuade someone else to go for it.

"Your paper is wonderful, Harry," Fleur interrupted his thoughts as she sat down next to him smiling with her paper in hand. "I just love how you are trying to bring justice. My headmistress will no doubt be touched, as she finds this world droll and the article on Krum… I have not read it yet, but the promise of articles on all the champions. Your Daily Prophet does not do such things. They are just interested in annoying you, and spreading lies."

Harry smiled at her. He couldn't help but like her more and more. She's not only pretty but supports him wholeheartedly in everything he does, and makes sure everyone knows this. He would like to get to know more about her if he had the time. Though, that small part of him commented that he's just too chicken to show her the real 'him' encase she doesn't like what she sees, no matter what complements Hermione might give.

_**To Be Continued… **_


	4. The Secret to Justice

_**I Know Your Secret**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Secret to Justice**_

"Where's that little Potter brat?" Cornelius Fudge screeched as he entered the Hogwarts Entrance Hall. He was shocked straight away as he had a microphone shoved in his face by a blonde haired girl while a red haired girl snapped away rapidly with a camera blinding him with the flash, and Amelia Bones as she accompanied him for her own reasons, not that she would tell him what they are. He didn't much care anyway.

"Mr. Fudge!" the blonde haired girl cried out as Harry watched from the stairs rolling his eyes as Luna and Ginny have their fun. "Luna Lovegood, Hogwarts Frontier. Is it true that you've allowed evil soul sucking monsters to stalk Hogwarts to capture a man who was never legally imprisoned?"

"No comment!" he called out automatically before looking at both girls smugly. "And I won't answer questions thrown out by children. You shouldn't poke your noses where they are not welcome!"

Luna and Ginny just turned their attention to the woman. "Amelia Bones, head of the Law Enforcement Office. I'm Luna Lovegood of the Hogwarts Frontier. Do you have anything to say on this matter? Are you going to stand by and show that our world favuors money over justice and integrity?" she asked just as another new reported exited the Great Hall. She looked over in surprise to see her aunt.

"Of-of course not," Amelia answered. "I've not actually heard of these accusations until now. I'm here personally to speak with Mr. Potter on the matter. It seems to me that my department shall be petitioning to give Mr. Black fair trial. However, we shall not be trying Mr. Hagrid, as I would like to state now that the Department of Law Enforcement was not made aware of such 'crimes'. I would like to state that Mr. Hagrid is lawfully allowed to finish his school education! And he is furthermore allowed to obtain a new wand!"

"That's kind of you," Harry interrupted. "Susie speaks highly of you," he added with a smile over at the blushing girl. "We may be young, but we are not stupid, and we report the facts as we see them. It would probably be a favorable thing to grant Sirius a trail. After all, the people do like those who fight for justice," he said smilingly as Fudge had been about to speak he stopped, a look of thought and greed on his face.

"Yes, yes, of course," Fudge interrupted smilingly. "I was going to say that we have decided that we shall give Mr. Black his fair trial. And-and… of course your reporters are permitted Mr. Potter!"

"I figured that's what a smart guy like you would be here for," Harry agreed smilingly as Fudge muttered about stuff to do and left.

Amelia just watched Fudge go for a moment before commenting. "Yes, he really is that stupid."

Harry laughed shaking his head. "Well, ma'am, would you like to come to my office? Susie, you can come if you want, but this is still, Luna and Ginny's story."

"T-that's OK, these stories would give me a headache," she replied as she hurried over and Harry led the way. It was an interesting interview, and by the time the others had left Harry felt drained dry and exhausted.

"Harry," Hermione said as she entered his office just looking at him floppy in his chair. "Hagrid wants you to meet him tonight at midnight with your cloak. Though, if you ask me, I think you shouldn't go, but the way it was said suggests first task. Though, why he told Ron to tell you… I went and asked Hagrid about that and he apparently didn't know you aren't talking to him. I swear Hagrid needs to open his eyes and ears more. I had to give him a copy of the Frontier because he hadn't got one. He was pretty shocked I can tell you."

Harry snorted in good humour. "If he's pleased or shocked with that, wait until Saturday's paper when he finds out he's not only allowed a new wand, but to finish school too. Though, if I have my way the Ministry will compensate him too," he said rolling his eyes. "But this telling me the first task seems suspicious. I suppose I'll go and check it out."

However, in a poof of smoke Dobby the House Elf appeared. "H-Harry Potter sir," he said looking around in suspicion. "Y-you said that Dobby or Winky should report back if anything… odd happens at

Hogwarts, or if we find out the tasks for the competition… Dragon's have bee brought to Hogwarts… nesting mothers, Harry Potter sir!"

"That explains Hagrid," Hermione said flatly. "Harry, that means you need to practice more. So you should spend a little less time thinking up stuff for the paper. That's why I'm here."

"You're my best friend and I love you a lot Hermione," he said with a smile as she blushed. "You are also my next in command, but you just don't know…" he sighed at her look. "OK, but no articles on elf rights. If you want something like that, you need to be… Slytherin about it…!"

"How about… umm… something on a Champions training for the 'unknown' task?" she suggested hopefully.

Harry laughed. "And I was worried. I like it. Perhaps you could get Blaize to do that. He is pretty gifted with knowledge with stuff like that, spells and whatnot, unless you do it yourself."

Harry was happy as the weeks progressed as he doesn't have to worry too much about the newspaper. It was going well, and he went into training overdrive, practicing spell after spell, from transfiguration, charms, and defense against the dark arts. It was all about learning, and learning what he could to potentially fight a dragon.

He had gone to meet Hagrid. He was going out on a 'date' with Maxime, and had to watch way too much of that. Though, he got to see the four dragons, and noticed that moron Kakaroff was stalking along the tree line out of sight to find out what the task is. It's unfortunate only two of the dragons are to his preference. So other than Cedric everyone knows what they'll be facing and he isn't going to tell. If Cedric's not smart enough to cheat like the rest of them, then he doesn't deserve to win.

Two weeks before the first task, Sirius gave himself up on Harry's suggestion, and a trial had been made one week later. Harry was in attendance looking down to see that his godfather had been mistreated while in custody. He held back from standing and speaking his mind to get things rolling. Sirius had been given truth potion and was telling the truth of Peter Pettigrew and his betrayal.

Harry watched as the council looked on with wide open mouths as they realized that yes, they sent an innocent man illegally to jail. The rest of the trial took a relatively short amount of time as Sirius was found not guilty and compensated two million galleons for each year he lost. It wasn't nearly enough, but Sirius was content being free, and to claim guardianship of 'Harry', though Dumbledore tried to intervene there, he was overruled.

"I… I can barely believe it," Sirius muttered in shock as he was at least allowed a clean change of clothes and a shower while in custody, so he didn't stink. "Ho… Harry… you really set things right and set me free," he said in joy and gratitude. "I don't think I can ever fully repay you."

"Just don't belong to Dumbledore and I'm fine," he replied rolling his eyes. "Though, having a real home would be cool. I mean… you can easily buy something nice. Oh, and find the stupid werewolf teacher guy. I've tried sending mail to him but either he doesn't accept it or Dumbledore intercepts it. And come to the first task, and see me being awesome."

Sirius couldn't help but laugh rolling his eyes. "Just like your mother I see?" he asked chuckling and getting a weird look. "Well, your mother was quite… well full of herself, but she had never made herself out to be more than she was. And… in truth, she was pretty cool."

Harry couldn't help but laugh when they were interrupted by Dumbledore and Fudge. "Mr. Fudge, what you've done is amazing. You corrected this injustice. If I could vote you would defiantly have it," Harry said with a large smile.

Fudge got all flustered as he replied. "W-well thank you Harry. It's a pleasure to know… well if you'll excuse me," he said with a smile as he left them.

"Sirius m'boy, I wonder whether I could have a word," Dumbledore said trying to not look nervous but not succeeding very well. Sirius nodded half knowing what he wanted. "Well, it's about Mr. Potter's living arrangements…"

"No!" Sirius replied straight out. "I'm not going to be sending my godchild away to those muggles. I'm going to look for a place after the first task of this stupid tournament and he's coming to live with me in a proper home, and if I can get Remus out of his pity-hole he'll come too. He's the last friend I have and I'm not going to let him wilt away because people are too blind."

"B-but Sirius," the old man reprimanded. "Harry is only safe while he lives with his mother's blood."

Sirius snorted. "Don't kid a kidder Dumbledore. I know for a fact that Lily's will stated that under no circumstances was her child to go to them, and you weren't on the list either. I've seen that plenty of people who were approved weren't looking after him!"

"Yes, well, it was for…"

"Albus," Amelia was quick to butt-in as she rushed over. "Maybe I could have a word or two about why you've seen fit to hide… Vol… his identity from the world and why it seems the whole magical population of the UK is under a jinx to fear his fake name? If he was capable wherever he is I might have attributed it to him, but he's not. And I doubt the free Death Eaters would do this as they're probably more scared of him than anyone."

"I… umm… I…" Dumbledore stuttered under her fierce glare. "Its… it's just the children being children. O-Ok, so that is his real name, but there is no jinx."

She then grinned at him like a hungry lioness. "I've had some investigators looking into it, and it seems that these 'children' are onto something big. If we find out who did this, it could mean a life sentence in Azkaban. We might have just laughed it off if they didn't make so much sense in bringing up the question, 'how can a muggleborn first year fear a name they've never even heard or read before?'," she said smugly causing him to gulp. "And don't think that if this is one of your crazy schemes for some stupid reason that I'll let it slide!"

Harry quickly dragged Sirius away as they were both biting their lower lips to keep from bursting out into laughter. Dumbledore was actually quivering under her tirade. "The poor old man," Harry said chuckling and shaking his head. "Well, I've got to go fetch Ginny and Luna and get back to school, so I'll see you later!"

"I've got a headline too Skeeter," Luna said to the woman smugly as said woman looked haggard and angry. "Rita Skeeter, bitch!" that was all she apparently needs for a good headline.

"I'll ruin you, you little twerp!" Skeeter hissed at her while her camera man was trying to stop her attacking while Ginny was taking some pictures with a smug grin. They were definitely diamond shots.

Luna just grinned. "Now the headlines really coming together," she said laughingly. "Rita Skeeter, yesterday afternoon contracted mad cow dieses!"

Harry and Ginny burst out laughing as Skeeter struggled harder. "I'll get you… I'll ruin you, you meddling kids!"

Harry just shook his head as she got free and stunned her without thought before she even touched Luna; the woman just hit the ground. "Aurors!" he called as two had been watching while laughing and came over, one was a hot young woman with pink hair and the other a large built black guy. "I want this woman arrested for attempted assault on a minor, and we will be prosecuting to the fullest extent of the law!"

"A pleasure," the black guy said with a wicked grin on his lips. "How we have always wanted to get this bitch. It looks like we can test her for being an illegal animagus now. She might even get a nice stint in jail before some community service."

Harry grinned as they took her away before leaving with Ginny and Luna back to school, everyone would have a nice laugh at Luna's headline the next day as she wrote a quick insert on Rita and her instability.

It was just a couple of days until the first task. Harry was outside by himself just taking a break from training and was relatively bored, but without a break here and there he won't be much good. Though, it sucked a little because he didn't have Hermione to help him train as she has to keep the paper running. She had told him she's not much a fan of running the paper solo and wonders how he makes it look easy, but he supposes he just likes it better than her.

"Come on then Zabini!" laughed a mocking voice suddenly interrupting Harry's thoughts. He looked around and was surprised to find Ron, Seamus, and Dean from his house pestering Blaize and Tracey as they were all with Hagrid at his hut. The giant of a man just looked helpless and flustered, unsure.

Harry sighed with a roll of his eyes as he went over to hopefully sort everything out. "Hey, what's going on over here?" he asked as he pulled to a stop between the two Slytherin's, his eyes fixed on the Gryffindor's in suspicion.

"None of your business Harry…!" Ron said with a sneer. "We're just helping Hagrid get rid of these Snakes!" he said sounding proud of him self.

"We were just interviewing Hagrid," Blaize shrugged as Tracey had a camera taking some shots of Ron, mainly just to annoy him further. "But I guess a report on inter-house bullying will go on nicely with our piece on discrimination within Hogwarts through the years."

"Ron, just get lost," Harry said with his eyes sweeping the three Gryffindor's coldly. "And if I catch you insulting any of my staff again I'll have to speak with Professor McGonagall, and she does not like to have to waste her time reprimanding students in her house for bullying!"

"Yea right…!" Ron snorted. "Like she'll care about Snakes, and Hagrid won't do anything, after all, a filthy Snake ruined his life!"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yet, Hagrid, believe it or not is a great man, and he can see passed what Tom did to him as an individual act! It wasn't a malice act by Slytherin House. Though, most of the house may be so full of themselves that they think they're above Hagrid, not all of them feel that way. And if you try to say they're all evil or such bull, then maybe you should look at yourselves. Tom Riddle became the way he was because he was tormented and picked on throughout his childhood. And don't you know. It was mindless… 'good' guys like you that made him the way he is!"

"Bull-shit…!" Ron hissed out drawing his wand. "Filthy Slytherin's like them should be dealt with…!"

Hagrid's new wand was in Ron's face in moments, his onyx eyes cold with anger. "You Gryffindor's minus Harry will each be serving detention, every day for the next month shared with Professor Snape and Mr. Filch cleaning cauldrons, and polishing the wooden floors of the school, and whatever else they deem needs attention, and that includes weekends. I've had enough of kids like you thinking that because I like to be a nice guy that you can walk all over me. And, if you ever draw your wand like that again Mr. Weasley I shall be only too happy to snap it. I was enjoying the company of Tracey and Blaize before you three came alone just to start trouble. Now get out of my sight!"

The three in question did not need to be told twice as they fled, shaking. Harry was impressed; Hagrid could be strict if he wanted to be. "Way to go, dude," Harry said with a grin stretching out the dude. Hagrid blushed and it was obvious that he felt good for actually doing his job and disciplining students for misbehaviour. "Now make sure to dish out a detention to Malfoy when he mouths off in your class too," he finished off as Hagrid put his wand away. "You guys going to be OK?" he asked them.

"We'll be fine," Tracey agreed with a smirk. "That guy just doesn't have a clue. He'll get himself flayed if he's not careful!"

Harry chuckled shaking his head. "Yea… I guess, but I'm passed caring, and I suppose he is too, as he is going against my morals and bullying people. I'm all for standing up against morons like Malfoy, but going around and causing trouble is a no no, and troublesome!" he said with a sigh shaking his head. "Well guys, I think I'll head on back to the castle. I still have some training to do for the tournament!" he said before leaving them be. It was a nice little distraction but he had more to learn.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall yelled angrily as she marched over to him as he entered the Entrance Hall with a smug looking Ron with her. His 'friends' must have been smart enough to ditch him. "Mr. Weasley has come to me, telling me that you were with a couple of Slytherin's threatening him."

Harry just gave her a look. "Yes, I threatened him, that I would inform you that he was bullying Slytherin students. However, this has been sorted out by Hag… Professor Hagrid, and because Ron drew his wand on me he was given a months worth of detentions as Professor Snape's, and Mr. Filch's lackey."

"I see," she replied calming down as she turned to Ron to see him pale. "It seems Mr. Weasley that you'll also be spending the following month in detention with ME! If I am disturbed again by you trying to get another student into trouble for standing up for others I'll contact your mother to inform her that you are being suspended from school!" she said angrily, Ron looked like a ghost. "Now, Mr. Weasley get out of my sight! I'll be informing Professor Snape to expect you around five thirty, which gives you just enough time to eat!"

Ron quivered as he nodded his head ferociously and fled from her wrath. Harry had to wonder. "How did he ever think that that was a good idea?" he asked while rolling his eyes.

"If only you looked at his grades," McGonagall said with a sad sigh. "He doesn't even try to increase his average, while yours is surprisingly always so… it actually amazes me that you can make your score so constant. Your grade should be higher just for that."

Harry chuckled a little nervous. "Umm… well, I have some… yeah, you know, training to do. See you later Professor," he said already fleeing.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. The Secret of Hope

_**I Know Your Secret**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Secret of Hope**_

Harry had two days of rest before the tournament Saturday, and he was happy to take them as he walked through the school hall when a door opened. The defense class door, and there stood that creepy guy with the x-ray eye. It's just lucky that his… special charms prevent it from seeing through him. He had actually found some proper charms to stop him that he had published a couple weeks ago, which pissed him off for a while.

"Potter…!" Mad-Eye Moody growled out. "Come in here for a moment. I want to ask ya something!"

"No thanks, you creep me the hell out," he answered to annoy the old creep. Harry has his suspicions about him. After all, the defense job is kind of shifty. "If you have something to speak to me about then go ahead! There aren't any paintings to tell Dumbledore!"

Moody laughed, throwing his head back. "Constant vigilance!" he roared out before he looked around and spoke. "Have you… do you know how to get through the first task?"

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Did you not know this rouses suspicion? After all, you as far as I know have nothing to gain from me winning. So I think it's none of your concern. Though, if you do want to help I would prefer you just tell me what the next task is… well if I didn't already know. After all that would have made life easier! Well, later Professor," he said before leaving the speechless Moody behind.

He wasn't sure where he was going as he exited the main doors out into the cool morning air. He took in a deep breath as he wandered around and looked at the huge ship in the lake, and then to the large carriage the French students lived it. How can it fit them all? He would love to see inside; maybe he could get Fleur to give him a tour.

He shrugged. He hasn't anything better to do, so he walked over and looked for a bell. Someone had obviously forgotten to put one in so knocked with his hand. However, he waited, and knocked for a good five minutes with no answer before he just tried the door handle. It was surprisingly unlocked, so he pushed the door open and just walked in.

Harry dodged a spell, his eyes widening as the place, once elegant was now a battlefield. He didn't even think as he blasted the Dumstrang boy trying to rip off a French girls clothes and Harry didn't use a stunner but he was still knocked out. Harry just left her to sob as he ran to another girl's aid and kicked the boy in the bullocks! He screamed as Harry grabbed his hair and slammed his face into a cabinet!

He saw Maxime was unconscious as Kakaroff had his trousers and pants around his ankles trying to rip of a French girl's uniform while she screamed and cried. Harry banished him into a wall before blasting him in the nuts with a bludgeoning hex. He then turned and blasts his patronus charm out of the carriage with a message of help before breaking another boys jaw, shattering it as he saved Fleur from an attacker.

The Dumstrang boys realized they were being attacked from the other side after a moment and realized they were now out numbered as Harry took out a few more before them. "You filth…!" Harry roared out in anger. "Get out of my country you pieces of shit or I'll fucking kill you!" he hissed out in anger.

The Dumstrang students recoiled a little but one had the gull to speak, and laugh. "We only agreed to this tournament as long as we were only bound by the laws of our country, and in our country we can have any woman we want! The only reason we're not having your bitches is because we're not stupid. We know you and others like you won't care about our laws, and you outnumber us!"

Harry chuckled lightly. "Don't fuck with me you filthy fucking bastards!" he hissed as he raised his wand. "Serpent Sorcia!" he hissed swiping his wand several times. "Capture them!" he hissed in parseltongue to the mass of snakes, which caused gasps all around as the snakes ensnared them tight. "In the laws of your country, even though it seems your wizarding community needs to die. I'm sure they have laws against trespassing, and criminal damage! You mark my words you bitch. If I find out you've touched one girl in my school or this. You'll be Giant Squid feed!"

"Augh…!" Maxime muttered as one of her students woke her. Her eyes scanning around she looked relieved to see they all looked OK as she stood. "These… dare attack my students! Do they declare war on France!" she demanded in rage.

"You can't do anything," another boy said laughingly as he struggled against the ever tightening snake. "We can do what we like to your whores…!" he cried out as Harry smashed his foot into his face breaking his jaw.

"And it's your word against ours that that even happened!" Harry spoke smugly as he kicked him in the nuts. "I sent word for help, but I wonder how long it will take someone to get here. The Daily Prophet would not publish this because the Ministry wouldn't like it, but my paper will. When parents of Hogwarts and Bauxbuttons students, since I'll be making a translated edition just for them to find out about this, there will be outcry and you'll all be expelled from our country! We should have ditched you losers and went with Whitehall Academy!"

"If that's the way you feel, then I guess the Hogwarts Frontier is over," Dumbledore interrupted as he arrived. "We cannot let this become public knowledge. They are to stay unharmed. And I must say that another attack upon them again like this Harry could get you into a lot of trouble!"

"Then screw you old man!" he hissed at him spitefully. "I'm out. I quit. I'm not competing with filth like them!" he said angrily as he smacked his foot into another face. "I will tell everyone because it is the right thing to do! I will not have these filthy freaks raping my friends and getting away with it! Or even touching them! You know what. I think that I might like to change schools, and there is not a thing you can do to stop me Dumbledore. I'll use my wealth to make the Frontier a real newspaper, and I'll destroy you, and instigate a war against Bulgaria!"`

"I will do what it takes to stop you!" Dumbledore retorted drawing his wand. However, he paused as the others; Harry included raised wands to him. "It's for the Greater Good Harry."

"No… its not," Harry said sadly shaking his head. "I will not let innocent kids be hurt, or lose their childhood because it suits your messed up scheme. I had my happiness, and carefree childhood stolen by you. I will not allow you to do worse to anyone else!" he said pointing his left finger at the old man, it seemed to have some green fireflies sliding off and looked more slender before it solidified again. "Do you forget that you have NO right to our futures?"

"That is not true Harry, I am your teacher," he replied smugly. "I have every right to mold you anyway I see fit!"

"And I can quote you on that for the Frontier?" he asked in hate. "Don't make me laugh Dumbledore. Do you think you were the first I called? You see I don't trust you old man, and until now your bastardized schemes were only against me and kind of amusing, but bring my friends into harms way and I am like those poor dragons you kidnapped… fucking dangerous!"

"I see no point to this debate Harry," he answered smugly. "You are in my school, and you have to compete in my tournament."

"Oh, I don't have to, and you know why I don't have too," he replied smiling. "And that little silver orb above your head is recording everything. It's only a prototype, but Hermione worked so hard on it, so the next edition will have full video and audio!" he grinned. "So it looks like… I win Mr. Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he blasted it to pieces, smirking. "Not this time Mr. Potter!"

"It transmits you idiot," he retorted to the heads horror. "Right now, the entire 'newspaper club' is publishing with wards to stop you from stopping them. And if you tried breaking them down, the schools wards would consider that a hostile act against the student body and would expel you!"

"Y-you…" Dumbledore stuttered out, his eyes wide with horror. "N-no way… you… you've been plotting against me. I must tell everyone that you have gone dark!"

"You fool Dumbledore!" Maxime suddenly broke into the conversation. "Is that your answer for everyone who stands up to you? You're just a bully, picking on children. You think you have all the answers, but you do not. This is pathetic. Get out of my carriage. We shall stay until the tournament is complete for Fleur, nothing more!"

"And take your butt buddies with you!" Harry agreed. "Oh, and a word of warning… touch any girl, and I will destroy you, and the best part is. Though, I'm admitting it here. You have to prove it!" he said as Dumbledore levitated the captured attackers and left quickly.

"You are my hero!" Fleur was quick to say hugging Harry. He smiled as she kissed his check. "I do not know what would have happened had you not come. Will you be safe from the foolish old man?"

"I should be," he agreed with a sigh. "After this mess is finished with I'll easily persuade Dumbledore to 'forgive' me."

Fleur nodded with a smile. "Would you care to have… well lunch with me this afternoon?" she asked hopefully. "After we have cleaned up this mess… in my room… just you and I?" she added with a look that he couldn't deny.

"OK," he agreed with a small smile. "It would be my honour."

She smiled and gave Harry a surprise hug. "As your real self?" she asked, whispering with even more hope.

"Oh… OK," he nervously agreed, which got Fleur even happier.

It was just an hour or so later and Harry had gotten back to his office. He was quite amused that Dumbledore with Snape was waiting outside the club offices not allowed in. McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout were with them until Harry hacked the emergency announcement wards (well he's almost certain the castle let them in) and told the whole school why they're on lockdown.

McGonagall had been furious with Dumbledore and once she left, Harry snatched her using a secret entrance. She had just been angrier as she watched what happened with Dumbledore earlier on a computer screen. The picture wasn't perfect or colour, but it was good enough. She had been disgusted, and went off assisting students in the completion of the emergency edition of the Frontier as the people need to know.

Harry was dressed in a snazzy dark purple suit, ready for his date with Fleur, but had to ask him self whether he was ready to show her his true self. However, he has resolved to show her, after all he agreed to the date as his true self, and doesn't want to go back on something like that.

"You'll be fine," Hermione said startling him as she entered his office. "You are smoking, and I bet that suit looks even better on your real self!"

Harry took a deep breath as he nodded. "OK… I can do this, and should probably leave now, but I'm nervous, this is my first ever date. She's seventeen, what if she wants too… you know… do 'it'?"

Hermione laughed rolling her eyes. "Then you either do 'it' or you tell her you're not ready. If she likes you enough and you tell her you're not ready she'll understand and wait until you are."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Hermione. I'll see you later," he was quick to say as he left her in his office.

He made it back to the French carriage and was invited in by Maxime. She then kindly led him to Fleur's room before leaving. Entering, Fleur looked amazing. She was wearing a silver spaghetti strap dress that hung halfway down her beautiful thighs.

Fleur just smiled at him. So he sighed and turned to the bedroom mirror. He let out his breath allowing for green lights to pull away from his skin like fireflies. It took but mere seconds and looking into the mirror it was obvious that the he is now a she.

Her black hair is long and wild down to her waist and over her shoulders and chest. Her nose is smaller, and lips pouty. Her height only a little smaller and her frame is slender. She is beautiful and quite pale with pouty lips. Her chest stood out a little but not too much. Her eyes are still emerald green, and Fleur just couldn't stop staring at her in a dream like daze.

"W-what's your name?" Fleur had to ask, her voice timid and soft, kind, and loving.

She smiled at Fleur with a soft expression. "My name… my name is… Hope…" she whispered the last word, her cheeks tinted red, her voice soft and light.

Fleur smiled at that. "You are incredible, Hope," she said testing out the name, satisfied. "You are so beautiful. Please, take a seat," she said causing Hope to blush even brighter as she gestured a seat at the table set up in the room with a soup appetizer.

Hope sat with Fleur opposite fidgeting nervously. "I'm sorry," she said when Fleur looked at her questioningly. "I'm-I'm just not used to this…"

"Do not concern yourself, Hope," Fleur said quickly. "Just breathe, and relax. I asked for this. You are perfect. And you are certainly my hero! I really like you, and I…hope that you like me too."

"Of… of course I do," Hope readily agreed with bright red cheeks. "You're… you're really pretty Fleur, and you are kind, and sweet, what's not to like. I just. This is my first ever date, and you're so nice. I really like you, but I never expected to ever get a date before, let alone one where I can look like me. It feels so refreshing."

Fleur smiled as Hope babbled. "And seeing the real you is so wonderful. Your scent is so much stronger now, and I love it. You are so beautiful. I am surprised you hide as a boy."

"Oh… that…" she said rolling her eyes. "Dumbledore said it's to stop someone forcing me to marry them to take my inheritance since women have so fewer rights in the magical world. Though, I've recently learnt that no one could sell me off like that. I believe its Dumbledore's ploy because people expect boys to be heroes, not girls, and that they take boys more serious! So now I'm just going along with it as it really makes life easy while dealing with Dumbledore. Though, I sometimes wonder why I care to bother. If I just reveal the truth it will all be open. Then I can be so very open in my campaign against the old man for all the suffering he causes people. Its odd, he doesn't even realize what he's doing wrong and those fanatical Dumbledore-lovers don't want to see the bad he does no matter how obvious."

Fleur nodded as she heard this and gave her a smile. "But your paper has been printing anti-Dumbledore propaganda since it started."

"Yeah… but he's really too stupid to look that deep into the meaning of things," Hope answered as she finally tried some soup. "He thinks so foolishly that because we are still kids that we can't be a threat, or we can't have an opinion that matters. To Dumbledore, all that matters is his word, and that he is 'always' right, and that he has everyone's best interests at heart. He doesn't want people thinking for themselves. He also preaches stuff, and then goes against those words behind people's backs. He isn't a good man at all."

Fleur nodded as they continued eating and talking about how evil Dumbledore is, or at least senile with dementia. The afternoon was quite fun, and Hope enjoyed her first ever date, and after a good time went to leave. However, Fleur seemed to move at the last second and pull Hope into her arms, her lips pressing to hers.

Hope couldn't help but let her eyes drift closed as she experienced her first ever kiss. Their lips seemed to move in perfect harmony. Then Hope started as she felt the other girls tongue on her lips and didn't hesitate in giving it entrance. Fleur's taste was heavenly and something she would never forget, but she did miss it as she fixed her illusions (physical and mental) and walked back to the castle.

Harry had only just entered the castle when a voice made him cringe and ruined his previous good mood. "Don't move Harry, I'll force you to unseal the newspaper room if I have too," the old man said from the stairs with his wand pointed at him. "I cannot let you ruin my plans…"

He just rolled his eyes. "Nope… I don't think I'll agree to that. After all, didn't you get the memo? I'm the hero in training, and doing that would be bad hero-practice, I could lose my permit."

"Don't play games with me Harry," he said angrily. "You will do as I say, I'm the Headmaster!"

"Then act like it!" Harry suddenly hissed out startling the old man. "A real Headmaster would protect his students so don't give me any of your crap!" he spat out in disgust.

"Harry, what I do is for your own good!" the old man preached raising his wand. "I'll have to reveal your secret to the whole school. I'm sure the Dumstrang boys would like to know you're really a girl!" he said smugly only for them to be startled by a mass of gasps and looking over at the Great Hall doors, they're now open with near half the school standing and watching, having heard.

However, Dumbledore gave them no thought as he continued to swipe his wand. 'Harry' just said one word. "Dobby…!"

"YOU SHALL NOT HARM, MASTER!" the little elf roared as he blast Dumbledore into the far wall with a crack he was knocked out cold.

"Good job Dobby," he said before quickly fleeing with a gesture Dobby left too. He was quick in getting to the paper, and entered Hermione's office closing the door and taking a seat as she and McGonagall were there. They looked at him in concern as he tried to keep his breathing under control.

"I just had Dobby attack Dumbledore!" was the first thing he said shocking them. "He was knocked out in one shot. The old man might have compromised my secret just to keep his. I'm not sure what people's reactions were. I think Dobby and I hurting Dumbledore drove that from their minds for a while. The old man had gone to attack me. He's blimin crazy!"

"Was the mental illusion compromised?" McGonagall was quick to ask.

"I'm not sure, but this is Dumbledore," he said cringing. "Even the Slytherin's would believe him with the way he was acting. All it takes is one person to believe and to keep talking about it for others to follow suite, and with the amount of worshipers he has at this school that's more than enough. And as I said, with the way he was towards me, even his haters would believe him! Maybe its better this way…" he suggested in thought. "There was always the chance that I would magically exhaust myself during the first task enough to drop my guise."

"W-why don't you then?" Hermione suggested shrugging. "Since Dumbledore has potentially screwed this thing up. It's an opportunity to do what you always wanted and stop hiding."

Harry looked down at his hands, his eyes closed tight. Hope opened her eyes and looked up to see Hermione and McGonagall giving her reassuring smiles. "Hello Hermione. I'm Hope Potter, it's nice to meet you," she said with a smile.

"I think to make a good impression you need a dress," Hermione said thoughtfully. "What do you think Professor?"

McGonagall smiled while nodding. "I'm certain of it."

"D-do I have to wear this? I look so… so…?" Hope couldn't hope to find the words as Hermione and McGonagall had snuck out of the school to get her a few girl clothes. She was now wearing a black dress with silky flowing sleeves that covered half of her hands, and new black trainers since they tried her with the half inch heals but she looked like she'll break a leg if left in them. She was even wearing some white panties and a bra. Hermione had to drag her into her offices private bathroom to force her into them. Though, she secretly admired how soft and comfy they are, and the chest support is great. Her bust is pushed up a little to give some cleavage, and the waist is perfectly hugging her slender and strong form. Hermione had even put some sparkly lip gloss on Hope's lips, and her hair tied back, but left loose and still over her shoulders as it looked nice with that wild and untamed look.

"Beautiful, sexy, hot, take your pick," Hermione said smirking. She wouldn't have said the second one if McGonagall hadn't left. It seems that outside around the school everyone is discussing 'Harry', and the incident with Dumbledore, but none of the Frontier staff had once knocked on the office door yet.

However, Hermione opened the door when someone finally did knock. It was Ginny and she smiled and blushed as she saw Hope. "Umm… well, we're ready to send the Emergency Edition of the Frontier, and we left off the schools name as requested, but McGonagall has just gotten us word that Dumbledore has been patched up and has now recruited some students to help shoot down our owls."

"The attack on private owls by wizards or witches is a crime, right Hermione?" Hope was quick to say forgetting about her earlier discomfort as they need to take action.

"Yes ma'am," she agreed with a nod. "And conspiracy to poach working post owls could earn the poacher a hefty fine!"

Hope nodded with a smirk. "Hermione, go and get Susie to floo call her aunt with the message about a teacher attempting to intercept working owls, and recruiting students to assist with this. I'm guessing Snape will be in on this too. The next edition will have that nice review you did of his class and teaching 'skill' in it."

"I'm right on it," Hermione said quickly breezing passed Ginny out of the door.

Hope smiled as she thought of counters to Dumbledore. "OK, Ginny, first, how do I look in this dress?" she asked startling the red haired girl.

Ginny went redder than ever as she replied. "Y-you're… you look… wow… you're so-so beautiful!" she said nervously. "T-though, I knew you were w-when I saw you in the C-Chamber of Secrets!"

"You saw that, huh?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, Ginny nodded sheepishly. "Why didn't you ever confront me huh?"

"C-confront you?" she stuttered out quivering at the thought. "I-it wasn't my place. Heck, you saved my life, and I'll always… l-love you for that, but what is your name?"

She chuckled as she surprisingly hugged Ginny for a moment before pulling back with a soft smile. "It's quite a fitting name really. Its Hope," she said gaining a smile from Ginny. "Could you get the twins to put this book to good use and send some amusing letters out using the school owls?" she asked as she pulled a thin, small book from a desk draw and handed it over.

"H-howlers…?" Ginny asked in surprise before an evil grin spread her pretty freckled face. "This is going to be hilarious! I'll help them with this. I'll get Luna too, she's quite good with this sort of magic!" she said as she hurried out giggling madly.

"Did you send Ginny off with 'that' book?" Hermione asked as she reentered Hope's office to see a smug smirk. "They're going to send them using the school owls aren't they?"

"You read me proper Hermione baby," she said in a cheesy old fashioned black and white detective/gangster movie accent. "If Dumbledore wants a fight then I say we give him one!" she said smugly as she strode passed Hermione out of her office.

Hope paused as she stood atop the main stairs, and all of the working students slowed to a stop as they saw her standing and waiting. "Dumbledore doesn't seem to care for the safety of us students, and even now he has managed to convince some Gryffindor's to help him attack our papers owls," she said calmly watching them, they all showed her the same respect they showed Harry and she couldn't have been happier. "However, we're not going to stand by and let this dipshit rule us like a dictator!" she hissed out to nods of agreement. "WE may be young, but we have rights! It is our right to feel safe at our own school!

"Dumbledore has even persuaded girls to join his group when he has made our innocents nothing but a commodity those Bulgarian mother fuckers can take! Wars have started over a lot less! And if Dumstrang foolishly incites war with Dumbledore's blessing then it's a fucking war they'll get!" she said fiercely, her staff cheering. "We're smarter than them. We will destroy them with our printed words, and if they try to touch any girl within our lands, we will destroy them no matter what so-called immunity they have. Bulgaria is pathetic, and would never try to pick a fight with us anyway!"

She smirked as they cheered out more. "I am Hope Potter. I am the Girl-Who-Lived, and I am your hero. And I will wage any kind of war to protect those I care about. But we must remember to protect innocent people from people like Dumbledore, because it's the right thing to do!"

Hope drowned in the cheers as she walked powerfully down the stair removing the wand and holder from her right arm and throwing it to her side into a trash can. "Stupid piece of junk," she muttered as her left hand drew out her wand from her right forearm. She waved it creating streams of red ribbon before putting it back. "It feels so good not having to use that piece of crap Dumbledore tried forcing on me, and using my left hand makes magic so much easier.

"Team Prank Dumbledore!" she called as she reached the bottom and they were quick to call out, not surprisingly knowing who they are. "I want that bastard old man and his team of zombies distracted in the next ten minutes!"

"Yes ma'am!" the twins called out readily.

"Yes Miss. Hope," Luna and Ginny agreed quickly.

"Cho!" she called next. "I want you to gather a team of photographers and head to the castles battlements! I want Dumbledore's actions recorded!"

"Yes ma'am," she readily agreed. "And looking good… Hope!" she said as she was quick in grabbing a few camera-boys and camera-girls and taking one of the secret exits.

Hope drew her wand again and startled everyone else as she shot a patronus before putting her wand away. Though, it didn't look much like a stag anymore, more serpent than anything. "I'm going to leave and start a fight with Dumbledore. Whoever is left while Dumbledore is distracted by all of this happening? I want you to launch the owls with their deliveries!"

"I'm coming with you Hope!" Hermione said with no room for debate.

"I'll come too then," Ginny said leaving Fred, George, and Luna to finish off setting up the howlers before they nodded to her and left. "Ron's down there kissing Dumbledore's arse. I want to have a word with the traitor!"

"He'll be the one calling you that!" Hope said in amusement. "After all, he's the sort of person that thinks everyone who goes against Dumbledore's plan to beat, torture and rape everyone is the evil traitor!"

"We'll come too," Blaize spoke out for himself, Daphne and Tracey. "It's the least we can do for you. You have helped us and given us something productive to do that has garnered us some respect among the other three houses!"

"Then it looks like we go to war!" she replied smirking.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. The Secret of the Mental Old Man

_**I Know Your Secret**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The Secret of the Mental Old Man**_

It had been amazingly easy to mess with Albus Dumbledore, and amazingly funny as he 'intercepted' abusive howlers. Hope just watched laughing as Dumbledore and his minions 'captured' another howler. However, even she was surprised as loads of fireworks blasted off from the owlary and exploded over the Dumstrang ship. It was an amazing sight and made Hope and her friends laugh more.

However, Dumbledore was running out of distractions so Hope, Hermione, Ginny, Blaize, Tracey, and Daphne were only too eager to go and distract them some more just as the French school arrived with their head teacher to assist in keeping the old mans attention occupied.

"Well, if it isn't my evil Headmaster and his marry band of worshipers!" Hope said with a smug smirk on her lips.

"Potter…!" Ron spat out angrily. "You should just give up now Harry!" he hissed while Snape glared at him, probably for getting the first insults in. Though, that really couldn't be considered an insult.

Hope startled as she looked herself over. "Ah… I didn't drop the mental illusions," she said smilingly. "It shows how much control Dumbledore has over them. He must have been trying to undo his mess up," she said quietly to her friends.

"Figured it wasn't in the best interest of his plots," Hermione snorted out quietly. "Hmm… it just leaves me to wonder whether anyone else will see through the mind illusions."

"Mr. Dumbledore," Hope said with a polite smile that promised her wrath. "You are right now only attacking school owls, which is your right as Headmaster," she began completely ignoring Ron. "However, if you touch one feather on Frontier birds I will have you arrested as they are privately owned by Fairytale! If you wish to make a big deal out of this then go ahead, but we WILL stand in the way of anyone daring to think they can harm any girl on our school grounds and even outside them. That is our duty as decent and honest human beings!"

Dumbledore tried not to glare, but his brow twitched as he tried to keep smiling while his little Gryffindor gang glared and muttered threats for disobeying the old man. "I'm afraid that while they're in this school I can do as I please, after all I have ordered your paper shut down."

"Trying to control the media now Dumbledore!" Maxime interrupted glaring at the old man. "From what I know, the Frontier newspaper is the only paper in Brittan that doesn't print crap, lies, and half-truths! Yet it is written by child… I mean teenagers with more integrity than you!"

"Stay out of this!" he commanded with a glare before turning back to Hope. "You will shut down the presses right now. If I see one of your bird's leave the castle I will shot it down with force and you and all of your pathetic little friends will be in detention with Professor Snape until the end of your Hogwarts careers, and I'll expel the three Slytherin's!"

Hope couldn't help but laugh. "Don't try to exceed your authority Mr. Dumbledore!"

"Dumbledore's authority is absolute!" Ron hissed out, again getting Snape's glare for interrupting his snarky comment.

"Shut up Ron you idiot!" Ginny interrupted glaring at him. "Dumbledore can be over ridden by the other three Heads of House, or even by the board of governors."

"And we've voted to keep the Frontier," McGonagall interrupted as she marched out of the castle with Sprout and Flitwick. "Plus Albus we're giving you a warning. If you so much as touch a private owl again that doesn't belong to you we'll suspend you from Hogwarts pending an evaluation of your mental health!"

"You can't do this!" Dumbledore cried out angrily. "Hogwarts is mine, and the students have to obey me as I'm the Headmaster!"

"Albus Dumbledore!" Amelia Bones hissed from behind the highly distracted group with several aurors with her all of which looked to be on sugar highs as they twitched for their wands. She held a copy of the Emergency Frontier that Susie gave her through the fire. "You have been putting MY niece and all of the girls in this school in danger by having them…" she gestured the ship in loathing. "Keep their messed up laws and ignoring ours. Do you have any idea what this will do to the school…? How many parents are going to just march in here and demand not only your position as Headmaster but your head?"

Dumbledore looked to her with his messed up I'm better than you smile. "But that's what I'm trying to prevent. If I can stop the Frontier from sending out its papers none of the parents will find out!"

"I've found out, and my whole office now knows," she said in anger. "And I bet that idiot Fudge was party to allowing this!"

"I said Australia would have been a better choice," Hope interrupted with a smile that put Dumbledore's to shame. "Or maybe that one in New Zeeland… I read it's really quite nice," she said sweetly just to get under Dumbledore's skin while she can. "Though, Mr. Dumbledore, it's too late to stop our owls. They've already gone!" she giggled in amusement. "After all, what good are distractions with no purpose?"

"Why you little… do you have any idea what you've done?" he demanded looking horrified. "We'll be forced to go back on our contract, and they'll seek compensation."

"Here's some compensation," she replied causing some laughs as she raised her middle finger. "None of us signed any contract. So it's not our problem, and if you think you can use some bull-shit pureblood law to hand them us or whatever fucked up plot to get off the hook relatively free then I'll evoke the Laws of Arcadia! How I love to read about your odd little world and its odd little system."

"What laws?" he asked sounding worried, which made Amelia growl as they all realized that was exactly what he was thinking.

"Ones soul, body, and magic is her own," it was written quite long ago. "Its actually one of the oldest laws pretty much stating that no matter how young or old, if a female of any species under the Arcanum disagrees to a marriage contract or to be sold into slavery or bondage and things along those lines, then they are null and void because no one owns them but them. After all Professor… I remember you saying once that it is OUR choices, no one else's!" she smirked smugly. "It was around fifty years later that a new law was added which put boys under this magical protection as well."

"The law can always be changed," he hissed looking annoyed. He no doubt had not expected her to know such things. Those laws are barely if ever used because so few realize that they're still active and haven't ever been changed before because those who could down the line agreed with them or just didn't see a point as things like arranged marriages were for honour, respect, and heirs mostly, and who could really stop a family selling their daughter into slavery back then? It was easier to break the law than change it. These days most of the laws are dated but none of them broach tradition or anything like that so they don't really need changing.

Hope took two steps closer to him, her green eyes as cold as ice. "I would rather join Voldemort that become someone's pet Old Man. Though, I'll be sure to bring him your head as a peace offering!" she hissed causing the old man to flinch.

"Albus…!" McGonagall suddenly said in her anger. "I suggest you pack your bags and get out of OUR school!" she said trying to gather some calm, her wand in hand.

"What…? But…" he stuttered in surprise.

"Leave now!" Flitwick added in his wand seemingly materializing in his hand.

Sprout also grabbed her wand. "Albus, we do not believe that the students are safe with you 'running' the school anymore. Plus… if you hadn't noticed the education around here just keeps getting worse, we're all over worked by you and underpaid, and every time we bring up splitting our classes up and getting in extra teachers you say that 'you're doing great, we don't need more teachers'," she said mocking the way Dumbledore talks when he's trying to fob you off.

"The three of us have discussed this quite a lot over the past few years," McGonagall said with a glare. "Its unfortunate, but we can't cope with all of the students we have on a daily bases, and then having to monitor them all on weekends and holiday's. Its way too much Albus, so you're gone. You're fired!"

Dumbledore was as shocked as everyone else. "Y-you can't fire me. The board of governors won't let you, and you'll never squeeze the funding out of them for extra staff!"

"Then we'll go elsewhere… there are other places that will sponsor the school, as well as charities we can turn too," she answered with a shrug. "Now please leave Albus, you are trespassing on school property!"

"I'm not going anywhere," he said trying to puff his chest out proudly. "This is MY school; you can't take it from me!"

"I can't believe Professor McGonagall is betraying the light!" Ron said in shock and horror. "T-they've all gone dark Professor, what do we do?" Snape didn't even try to speak after giving Ron a look that asked whether he should see a therapist before trying to look very small. Hope smirked; it won't be long until he's kicked to the curb too. This was working out better than she thought it would.

"Amelia, please see to it that Albus is escorted to the gates!" McGonagall said crisply. "Also, I would like for a couple of male aurors to deliver a message to the Dumstrang ship stating quite clearly that any attack on anyone in our country will be considered as their school committing an act of war on ours in which case for the safety of our students we will shackle them and store them in our own cells only to be let out during the tasks. They are not to enter the castle or go into the village, and they are not permitted to talk with or interact with any student from Hogwarts of Bauxbuttons except for during the tasks, and even then all interaction is to be kept to a minimum!"

She nodded as she gesture for that black guy Hope saw with the pink haired one that arrested Skeeter, and he left with another two men. "Albus Dumbledore. If you resist leaving the castle any longer I shall arrest you!"

Dumbledore just grit his teeth in anger. "Fine, I need to get my belongings!" he said trying to not let his anger get the best of him as he was followed by the rest of Amelia's aurors.

"OK guys," Hope said after a few moments. "Let's get back to work. I want another copy of the Frontier running this exclusive story tomorrow morning."

"Finally, a Friday edition," Hermione said with a grin. "Right on it boss, and lets hope that it keeps most of the parents at bay and satisfied," she nodded in agreement. "I'll gather the others, and we'll all meet up at the office in an hour," she finished off getting a nod she led the others back into the castle leaving Hope looking amused as the Gryffindor's and Snape were just standing, shocked.

"E-everyone has gone evil!" Ron said in horror.

McGonagall gave him a pitying look. "All of you will be in detention for the next month," she said coolly. "And Severus… I am revoking all of your teacher privileges and placing you on probation. Give me one reason, and you'll be joining Albus in unemployment!" she said glaring at him. "Now get out of our sight… oh, and all of you Gryffindor's are grounded from all extra curricular activity's!" she said as they all rushed off quickly before they're punished more, Snape being the fastest to flee. The French students bid them a good luck before leaving too. Though, Fleur stayed and waited out of the way.

"This has been one odd afternoon!" Hope commented with a small laugh. "Though, I suppose its nearly evening now."

"Mr. Potter, it's nice to see you again," Amelia said with a smile. "It's a shame that Dumbledore has lost his mind, but it does happen to the best of us…" she said sadly.

"Yeah, I guess, I kind of feel sorry for him," she replied with a shrug before looking around to see the coast is clear. "And its Miss. Potter, look a bit closer," she said smirking as Amelia looked harder and gasped. "Told you so, but keep it on the down low OK," she said chuckling.

"So you plan on staying like this with just the mental illusion?" McGonagall asked and received a nod in return. "OK then. I guess I have a lot to clean up after Albus and hope I can find the money for more staff. He was right; the board tries to cut everything, which is why we haven't had anything new at the school in decades."

"Well Professor, I might be able to get you some extra funding," Hope said slowly as her mind created scheme after scheme to improve the paper. "If you could give me a moment of your time lets say…" she looked at her watch. "Well, its five now, how about seven o' clock?"

"O-K," she agreed in surprise looking curious. "How about my office then…? I would say the Heads but it will no doubt lock down and not accept me."

"Okidoki then!" she chimed. "I have to go see… my friend now," she said with a light blush on her checks as she hurried over to Fleur with a grin. "So how awesome was that?" she asked as Fleur took her hand and walked with her into the castle as its getting a little cold.

"Very," Fleur agreed with a smile. "And I love that dress on you. And it is really cute too. You look absolutely ravaging," she said which caused Hope's cheeks to brighten further.

"Thanks," she replied looking down in shy sheepishness. "Hermione picked it out because I was busy trying to send out our papers and I didn't have any dresses, but don't worry, Hermione and I are just really good friends. Well, she's my best buddy and I don't think she swings that way…"

"Stop babbling," Fleur said with a chuckle as they found themselves a quiet spot in the back of the library hidden in the far corner, and it helped that the place was almost empty. "I also have some really good female friends. It does not mean that I'm going to do anything with them though."

Hope laughed nervously. "Well, yeah… I guess. Sorry, it's just, you're my first…" she trailed off unsure what they are to each other.

"Girlfriend," Fleur filled in sounding hopeful.

That one word brightened Hope instantly. "Yeah… girlfriend! But… I want to take things slow," she agreed with a shy grin.

Fleur nodded with a smile. "Of course… you are a few years younger," he readily agreed. "I will look after you and be here for you until the… but… we can still have lots of kisses," she said as Hope eagerly nodded Fleur pulled her into her arms and Hope bravely slid into the older girls lap snuggling in her arms feeling content burying her face into Fleur's neck, breathing in her wonderful scent. Fleur stroke Hope's wild hair between her fingers while holding her tightly.

"This will seem really odd to someone who can't see passed the mental illusions," Hope commented impishly with a little giggle as she held Fleur around the waist.

"I had thought that too," giggled Fleur kissing the top of Hope's head. "But I do not care. I feel so comfortable, and relaxed with you like this."

Hope smiled as she rested her eyes curled up in comforting and loving arms. They both stayed together like that for a good half hour when Fleur interrupted her rest. "I believe you have to be at your paper in a few minutes. I would never want to keep my girl from doing something she enjoys. We can make some time tomorrow before the dragons on Saturday."

She smiled and stretched a little as she sat up on her girlfriends lap, and without hesitation kissed her so sweetly on the lips before pulling back with a proud grin as she left Fleur's blue eyes glazed with need.

"Tomorrow, babe," Hope said smirking as she slid off her girlfriends lap. "I'll walk you to the Entrance Hall," she said taking Fleur's left hand in her right and interlocking fingers she walked her out of the library. They talked little as they walked through the halls until stealing a quick kiss and Fleur rushed off with a grin with Hope watching until she entered the carriage, which had been moved closer to the castle.

Hope used some secret passages to get back to her office before Hermione even knew she was late she snuck into the meeting room with its huge long table easily as it was so full with Hermione handing out assignments.

"Our primary goal is too ruin Dumbledore!" Hope suddenly interrupting standing up from where she had flopped down on the then blushing Cho Chang's lap as all the chairs had been taken, and there wasn't much space to stand either, and she needed to be up front. "Dumbledore may have been fired, but we have to keep it that way, not too mention he still has mountains of supporters who will accept the line of 'Greater Good', with capital G's. Then he has Great Power within the wizengamot, and the International Confederation without the responsibility. He will try using these powers and the powers of his more connected and wealthy supporters! He's down for now, but we need to keep him down without telling outright lies! If we don't Dumbledore could retake his position as Headmaster!

"I also want Hermione to publish her review of Snape's 'teaching' and class, full spread and got in for the kill. If we can get rid of him; all the better. In addition, from now on the paper is the Fairytale Frontier, and neither logo will change, just where they are. This will be a statement saying we are not just a stupid school newspaper run by foolish children, but we're a proper paper run by intelligent teenagers who know what's really happening in the world. I believe Dumbledore may have some investment or contacts in the Daily Prophet, so expect them to begin a large scale smear campaign against us, especially since we keep scooping them and getting exclusives.

"Fred, George, and Hannah," she continued on getting nods from all three. "I want to cut your usual comic strip to quarter of a page or less," she said, and they were all about to complain, but stopped at the look. "They will be if you can nothing but silly little one-shots with some jokes. However, I want to start making a special Saturday edition of the paper containing a short comic book each week as a continuing series. It can have jokes and be funny too. Maybe it could be about a… I don't know… a wizard and witch and their team that dress up in costumes to secretly fight the dark forces of Voldore the evil Dark Wizard who also has a 'secret' identity as their magical school's Headmaster, called Professor Dumbmort?"

The whole conference room froze for a second before they all burst out laughing. "Not only does that sound funny, but it pokes fun at Dumbledore and V-V-Voldemort," Fred said wiping tears from his eyes. "We can have Dumbmort blabbering about the 'Greater Good', and Voldore ranting about pureblood supremacy, and making it so over the top that it makes both Dumbledore and… V-Voldemort look like the raving lunatics they are!"

"Ahh… the fun of comic books," Hope said smirking. "And that idea had just come to me," she said laughing. "I figure that if we add extra incentives to… lets say buy our paper we'll steal Daily Prophet readers…"

"B-buy…?" Hermione asked in surprise. "Will McGonagall let us sell the paper?" she asked curious like the others.

"I'm not sure yet," she replied with a thoughtful shrug. "It doesn't matter. Anyway, I want papers sent out to every shop, and every official and business, except the Prophet of course as a free edition to get people in the know, with subscription forms in it, at the same price as the Prophet with a small hike up on Saturdays when the comic starts rolling out. The first edition of the charged paper will roll out Saturday evening with exclusive cover of the Tri-wizard tournament!"

"We're going to keep the Prophet away?" Cho said in surprise. "T-that way people will want our paper to read about it!"

"Exactly, Cho," Hope said smugly. "The Daily Prophet pissed me off by hiring low life losers like Rita Skeeter, but she's serving time for being an illegal animagus. She might have got off with a large fine if it was just that, but illegally entering people's homes was a bad move on her part. So I want to crush the Prophet. It will show them they don't mess with us."

"The Daily Prophets sales are already down since the Fairytale Frontier started," Luna commented with a smile. "My father owns the Quibbler and looked into it. He gets awfully nosy sometimes, and the Prophet has slandered his magazine. The Quibbler has never once claimed to be perfect fact as it is technically about theory in the world, and things that even to the magical world are myths, legends or just rumours passed down over the years. The Prophet gets snarky and attacks people and magazines when it has a slow day.

"It's even attacked sports magazines. I believe father said about that that it's jealous the magazines commentary and reporting is so much better and more interesting. The Prophet attacks our paper at the moment subtly encase they anger the wrong people… they've been testing the waters, but with Dumbledore's support they'll come on strong, especially since us 'kids' have meddled into what was once their exclusive domain to deliver a better service and cost them money!"

Hope smirked with a soft evil chuckle. "It looks like we'll have to bring them down in flames… while they dish out childish insults we'll report on their insults cleverly, and mock them while at the same time being smart to have easy deniability that we're 'not' insulting them while criticizing their bad taste to slander us."

"So we take the piss out of them but hide it enough so we can condemn them for attacking us?" Ginny said laughing. "T-that's brilliant, don't stoop to their level stoop lower while still standing above them."

"OK," Hermione interrupted with a wide grin. "We have a lot of work to do guys and not enough time to do it, but I want tomorrow's paper delivered by six o' clock in the morning, do you understand?"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **This fic is NOT genderbending! It is fem!Harry! Hope was born a girl, is a girl, has NEVER been a real boy, and likes girls. This means it is also fem!Slash! I would like to point this out as it seems I have gotten a few hateful "Guest" reviews saying how shit its became upon "genderbending", (it is NOT genderbending). Though, they weren't as polite. It is even in the summary! Thank you. _

_**HOWEVER, I would like to thank my many readers who have been enjoying this story, and many more thanks to those who have been kind, and those who gave wonderful reviews and comments. Its alway nice to hear from you. Thank you! **I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.  
_


	7. The Secret of Fairytale

_**I Know Your Secret**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**The Secret of Fairytale**_

Hope smiled as she was invited into McGonagall's office and felt bad for the haggard look the teacher wore as she gave a soft sigh. Hope had never seen her teacher looking so lost before. She would have normally gone to Dumbledore if she had a serious problem like this, but this time he is the problem.

"Miss. Potter, please take a seat," the old woman said crisply as she straightened herself up a little. "You mentioned the possibility of getting extra funding for the school?" she asked as Hope took a seat with a soft smile.

"Yep," she agreed brightly. "I can get you enough money to give yourself and the other teachers a pay rise, plus triple the staff if needed. In addition, they're willing to give the school sponsorship for free advertising within the school, on say quiddich uniforms and brooms, in the stadium, nothing too tacky."

"A-and who…"

"Me," Hope said smilingly. "Also, my company Fairytale will be taking full control of the Frontier and launching it as a daily newspaper to compete with the Prophet, and you'll allow me to use the students to make and write it. They'll of course get some payment out of it, and extra credit when they leave school and the school will gain too in the form of sponsorship and funds, we'll even make sure our readers know the school gets a cut. However, for some things we'll need older members of the club to leave school grounds. However, if it will make you feel better we could hire some adults of the field for outside of school, and if needed they can take students out of school, of course as long as it doesn't interfere with their education."

McGonagall leaned back in her chair in thought for a moment. "I knew you were Fairytale and you were funding the newspaper," she said after a few minutes shaking her head. "We'll get all the money we need?" she asked and Hope nodded with her smile still in place. "I… want to hire a replacement for me as transfiguration teacher and head of house as I won't have enough time, as well as a second to split the classes."

"May I make a suggestion Professor?" Hope asked with a thoughtful expression. McGonagall nodded knowing that any suggestion Hope makes will be good, as she has always known Hope knows how to think and think fast. "Why not hire two extra people for each house, a male and female and let them have on campus apartments, and have them as heads of house. Then they could work in the mornings before school starts' making sure everyone is up and ready for breakfast, and then the prefects can concentrate on other duties. Then they work after classes finish as people who will have time to listen to the students when they need it, and help with homework and make sure they get their homework done. That way the students have someone to go to who isn't as unapproachable as you can be as you've always been very busy. And this way they'll be those extra eyes for watching the students over the holidays and weekends too. Plus, let's face it, who do the Ravenclaw girls go to when they start their periods? They need house parents just as much as they need teachers."

McGonagall blushed a little as she thought this over. The idea held a lot of merit; Hope could see her coming to the correct conclusion. "If we've got the funding I'll try it as an experiment over the Christmas break."

"You have the money Professor," she replied with a grin. "Also, I was thinking on my way over here that we should get rid of divination!" she said smilingly. "Seers are born, frauds are taught."

McGonagall nodded at that before she realized. "I've already decided I would cut divination if I ever became Headmistress because I also feel that way. Though, it's a truth."

"You could always replace it with… sports class," she suggested reasonably. "Looking around at all the students I have to seriously wonder whether half of them are going to die of heart attacks fat at forty with the amount of junk they eat without even picking things up from the floor when they can just flick their wands," she said laughingly. "It might be fun for the purebloods to learn something about muggle sports, and it would be nice for muggle-raised students to get the opportunity to fly, race brooms and play quiddich with everybody."

"I-I'll think about it," McGonagall said was a tired sigh. "Well, if that's all, I thank you, but I have some more staff to hire."

"One last thing if I may Professor?" she asked and the teacher nodded. "Mr. Binn's is a boring old fart that doesn't have a clue what he's doing. I would suggest hiring HISTORY teachers, not just magical history, and then just leave him be. He'll never know we're not there. Also… I would suggest looking into the books to find out where his pay was going because I doubt he collected it."

McGonagall's eyes had widened at this as she thought it over and nodded her head in agreement. "That is a responsible thing for a new head to do… especially after Dumbledore's shown he can be truly… not nice."

Hope grinned and laughed out loud as she stood from her seat. "Don't forget Snape's replacement," she commented sweetly. "After all, Professor you and I both know he's useless and may be excellent at potions but he is not competent at teaching. Now if the school had a position for verbal abuser, he'd be a sure win."

McGonagall had to hold back a laugh as she thought about that, but knew it will take a while so Hope knew he would stay on just for a little while longer. Anyway, watching him squirm is too amusing. Hope left her office with a sigh. At least she pitched some ideas and got most of what she wants. She shouldn't push for more at this time, and if she needs to leave the school she could either sneak out or get Sirius to 'escort' her.

She shook her head; she'll have to get him to come by sometime so she can get something she feels would be amusing to own.

It was late the next morning when Hope made it to her offices and saw Hermione in her office doing something. She entered to start in surprise as her friend had her two-way mirror and a few books; she was using magic on it for some reason.

"What are you doing?" she asked making Hermione jump almost falling off the chair.

"Damn Hope!" she complained with a playful glare. "Knock next time I'm too young to die of a heart attack."

"This is my office," she replied, amused which got a sheepish look from her friend. "What exactly are you doing?" she asked again getting a better look at what is on her desk and noticed the cell phone in pieces.

"Umm… well," she said nervously. "When I saw this mirror Sirius gave you it got me to thinking, which is why I have this too," she said showing the folded piece of parchment Hope hadn't really noticed. "If the map can in theory be improved to recognize a person even under all of your illusions then maybe I could make an improved one in a cell phone. Then I got to wondering when I saw a bat in the dungeons… sonar? So what if I could add a magical sonar that could map out a place while you walk, and if magic and stuff is in the air it could tell us everybody's names, and would remember everything it mapped and record its mapped data to recognize people by their magic. Then I realized the likes of Dumbledore could hide their signature.

"However, if I could get it to scan DNA as well as magic… DNA is the one thing that is impossible to change without complex, long, and dangerous blood rituals, which is dark magic. This means we could have the ultimate map, but not only that… magic knows a person's real name and even past names if they've been changed so it will pick up them too.

"If I could scan the Dark Mark we could have an early warning against unknown Death Eaters. Then I figure the mirror Sirius gave you is quite clever, and I found myself wondering why wizards and witches don't use them. It's because we can easily cross connections, this makes them useless, which is why the books on them are restricted, but I got this one from Sirius with all his and Remus' notes on the map and several books with spells needed, and some more I thought of. This is why I realized that with the map being able to recognize people I could use that system as a code to get rid of the cross connection problem."

Hope had collapsed into a seat opposite her friend with her mouth hanging open before she let a huge grin stretch her lips. "Hermione… that is simply brilliant. I'm in. I'll get this mass produced, well omitting the maps of course."

Hermione smirked. "We could put the sonar system in all of them to transmit the world to us!"

Hope laughed loudly. "You are an evil genius my friend, and people try to say I'm clever. You… you're good at this. I may be smart at the game of business, but I hadn't thought to go that bit further, even with those Pensive-capture orbs. Though, now you've created this my evil genius friend, I'm going to have to invent something cool too or at least reinvent something. I can't let you have all of the fun making the magical people look like idiots who don't bother!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "You run a paper that is destroying Dumbledore and subtly poking fun at the Ministry, and as far as I've seen the Ministry hasn't really noticed. You've practically gained control of Hogwarts. Though, that is for the better, and you own a newspaper that is slowly kicking the poop pie out of the only other wizarding newspaper in the magical UK! I believe you should leave some fun for the rest of us."

"OK," she agreed with a pout. "But if I think of something cool like a lightsaber I'm making it," she said with a thoughtful look while Hermione laughed.

"Although I don't doubt you could eventually build one, Hope," Hermione said through her chuckles, shaking her head. "I don't think the wizarding world needs lightsabers."

"Umm… a star fighter?" she suggested reasonably.

Hermione sighed shaking her head. "You and I aren't smart enough to make one together let alone by your self."

Hope sighed sadly. "Ah well, I'll have to stick to a teleporter."

"We already have portkeys, fire places, and apparation," Hermione answered shaking her head. "So I really don't think we need you scrambling anybodies molecules."

"A… a dark mark seeking missile?" she asked with a laughing smirk.

Hermione snorted and laughed. "Now that would be awesome, but we don't want to be responsible for blowing up innocent bystanders too," she said in amusement. "You should just go hang out with your 'girlfriend'," she suggested with a smirk. "That should keep you out of trouble for a while. Its rest day for the tournament tomorrow… what are you going to do to get the egg anyway?"

"I had thought at one point about summoning Ron, then banishing him at the dragon and using the distraction," she answered laughing at the thought while Hermione rolled her eyes. "To be honest I hope my dragon is more reptile than mammal so I can just ask for it."

"Wow, that would be lucky, how many are like that?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Two… there's this Scottish Grey. She is really chatty and wouldn't shut up complaining about the handlers being her newborns first meal for daring to touch their eggs," she said rolling her eyes. "She said she'll just give me the fake egg if I get her for explaining that her eggs should be fine as long as she doesn't stand near them while fighting. I told her to let the other girl have the egg but the boys are fair game. I had even gotten a picture of Krum to show her he's dinner," she giggled as Hermione rolled her eyes… "The other is this Hungarian Horntail, and she isn't very talkative. She told me that if I have to face her she'll eat me before snubbing me with her nose up. If I thought it wouldn't hurt me so much I would have slapped her for being so rude. It's annoying, Snakes will do what I say, but apparently dragons won't."

"Well that explains why Voldemort never got any dragons under his command," Hermione answered thoughtfully. "If you could go first and feel for the correct toy from the bag then you could hopefully get your chatty friend."

"And make sure Krum gets the Horntail, and yell at her that he wants to eat her babies," Hope said with a wickedly evil grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled. "No matter how much I may want those things gone, murdering their champion by telling a dragon a lie is unethical. We are not like them so we will not stoop to their level, but that does not mean we can't cheer for the dragon!"

Hope giggled as she stood and leaned over the desk kissing Hermione's cheek she winked causing her cheeks to light up. "Well latter Miss. Hermione, you carry on making me a communication device so we can shrink the magical world," she said giggling as she rushed off leaving Hermione to her work.

She travelled down the stairs and passed all of her busy worker bunnies knowing that they fear Hermione too much to let her help out. Therefore she exited the Frontier and took a stroll through the corridors to where she could find Fleur near the Entrance Hall in the French schools carriage.

It took her barely anytime to reach the Entrance Hall where she was met by raised voices. She looked around in surprised to see a fair few students watching something with looks of fear and apprehension. Hope frowned as she moved around some students to the front to see that… Dumbledore… he was in the school with Fudge, some ugly toad, and what was undoubtedly several aurors. They were facing off against McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Hagrid, Maxime, and Amelia.

"Hey… if it isn't hippi-dore, trespassing again!" she commented to gain the attention. She obviously needs to know what's going on to counter it, and quick.

"This is my school, Hope," the old man said as he smiled at her. "I've come with the Ministers support, and the support of the Law Enforcement Department!" he said smugly gesturing the aurors, some of which looked as if they didn't want to be doing whatever it is Dumbledore's doing.

"I see," Hope commented breezily as she watched a few of her photographers taking pictures. "So you had Madam Bones fired to suite your own sick and twisted pleasure," she stated with a wide grin. "And I thought that Minister Fudge wanted my backing and support in the up coming elections, but it seems I was very much mistaken," she said with a sigh looking disappointed, and pleased Fudge grimaced.

However, Fudge didn't stay down. "Now Mr. Potter, Dumbledore has told me all about your tricks. That you're trying to manipulate me into siding with you."

"Amelia Bones, Minister of Magic," Hope tried out nodding with a grin. "Yes, yes, it has a nice ring to it, doesn't it Mr. Fudge?" she asked, her grin turning wicked as he paled. "After all, while you condone the attack on innocent young girls, Amelia Bones, who was called upon by the students and staff at Hogwarts to stop the mad man Albus Dumbledore from allowing our innocent girls to be brutally attacked, and to stop his accomplice Cornelius Fudge, only to get canned from her job as a law officer. Now the young Miss. Potter, saviour of wizarding Britton stands by her side to protect your children from mental and twisted souls like these… please vote Amelia Bones Minister of Magic!

"It's a great start to a wonderful front page piece don't you think Minister?" she asked as he had paled a lot more.

"Who do you think you are little boy!" the pug woman spoke up in this sickingly sweet voice that made all except Dumbledore and Fudge cringe. It was like the opposite of phoenix song. "I am Dolores Umbridge, Under Secretary to the Minister of Magic," she spoke out smugly as Hope just looked at her blankly not having seen something quite this gross before.

"Me…? I'm Awesomeness," she said smugly while everyone double took. "You… you have no idea what this little girl is capable you slimy toad woman!" she said, and gauging all of their reactions no one had ever had the guts to call her that before.

"Why you little brat!" she said still speaking sweetly. "Maybe I should punish you for speaking like that to your betters," she said with a disgusting smile of sick glee. "After all, I'm from a proper family while your mother was a lowly commoner!"

"Oh, I see," Hope said giddily with suppressed giggles. "Your mummy and daddy were both your aunty and uncle too," she said which caused many students to force themselves not to laugh while the woman finally started fuming in anger. "That explains your low IQ and why you look like whatever it is your supposed to look like. Inbreeding is a crime against genetic diversity. It's just a good job you're so butt ugly that any male family members you might have would rather die. We wouldn't want to see the result anyway. It would be like a swamp monster or something."

"How dare you, I'm a pureblood, an Umbridge!" she roared taking a step forward. The teacher's were going to move to help Hope when something they had never seen happened. She was angry, her eyes burnt brightly with hatred.

"And I am the Head of the Potter line, and the heir to the Black line you filthy little bitch!" Hope spat out in disgust. "Don't you play the family name game you stupid, pathetic power hungry… thing! If you want to go a round I'll show you what true power really is!"

"Oh yeah," she hissed drawing her wand.

"I'll renovate the Great Hall, all the common rooms and dorms, and give the schools houses one hundred Stream Blazer racing booms each if I have Umbridge's, Dumbledore's, and Fudge's wands in my hands in the next five minutes. And the wand of any auror trying to stop you… those aurors that help take those wands and secure our 'guests' are welcome to a ten percent pay rise and join our future Minister as Hogwarts' security forces."

The hall had gone quiet when that weird pink haired auror cheap shot two of her colleges before blasting Fudge out of the fight before it began. The other aurors shrugged as Dumbledore had to defend from them when the other teachers joined in. In the shadows Hope noticed that Moody guy watching the events play out with a grin but ignored him. They'll find out what he's up to soon enough. It was over pretty quick and Umbridge got tag teamed by a couple of seventh year Slytherin girls and Gryffindor girls. Hey, when it comes to cool new stuff they're certainly in it together. Plus they really wanted to make her cry for looking so gross.

Hope smiled happily as Dumbledore was soon tied up with the Minister, the two aurors and the pug while she was handed all three wands. It was amusing as Dumbledore and Umbridge gained consciousness to see her holding their wands. The old man looked horrified, but then the wands had all chose her… wand lore after all. Though, she understands a wand can refuse to pass over, they tend to accept a mage they consider better, whether in power or something else if the wand has been taken or in some cases passed over. Though, she hasn't really read too much on it, it all sounds as boring as some of the law books she's read.

"See Miss. Pug, you're not as powerful as you thought," she said glaring down at the bloody face. "Money does speak, but I'm sure I could have just offered the aurors the new jobs and yelled lets beat them up guys and they would have done it anyway because they think you are idiots who only want to hurt them. Step foot in this school again for any more of this bull, either of you I will have you imprisoned here if I have too since you seem to like it here so much."

"You wouldn't dare," Dumbledore wheezed with narrowed eyes. "Minerva… why are you letting her get away with this?" he demanded.

She shrugged. "In truth because all she wants is to look after those she cares about, and this school," she replied with a tight lipped smile. "She is brilliant. Her mind works so well, and it helps her come up with brilliant ideas and plans that you would never allow because all you want to do is control her every waking moment, and I wouldn't put it passed you trying to control her dreams too."

"We'll come back with loyal aurors and arrest you all!" Umbridge spat out in hate and spite.

"Dobby…!" Hope called out and the elf appeared his angry eyes looking at the three attackers. "Dump these three outside the Hogshead pub and lets see whether Alberforth will untie them or leave them be, after all Albus, I believe you and your brother don't get on… later!"

Dobby just touched them before disappearing with them. "OK students, you can all head off to whatever it was you were doing." The students all started wondering off muttering about what just happened and Ginny and Luna rushed off from the crowd with pictures, captions, and a headline to get ready for the paper.

"I wonder what I could do to the Great Hall… new tables and benches, new hour glasses," Hope muttered to herself in thought. "Maybe a giant floating Fairytale logo…?"

"You said any advertising wouldn't be tacky," McGonagall interrupted her thoughts.

Hope just laughed. "I wasn't serious about that, maybe something… I think I have an idea… this will be awesome," she said brightly turning to her teacher as she looked away from the ceiling. It kind of looks fake, just like a silly and very primitive illusion. She can even see the rafters; she'll have to do better.

"So… about these jobs?" Amelia interrupted nervously. "And this thing about being the next Minister…?"

"Oh, right, the Minister thing will be pants," she said shrugging. "As for the jobs, Professor McGonagall's your boss not me. I have stuff to be getting on with, later guys," she said happily walking off.

"Weird girl," Amelia commented to nods from the others.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	8. The Secret of Dragons

_**I Know Your Secret**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**The Secret of Dragons**_

"I want to go first!" Hope said snappily as that filth Krum went to dig out a dragon from the velvet bag that Bagman was holding. She wasn't wearing battle robes like the others but full muggle greens and browns camouflage combat gear with her hair tied back and a camouflage bandana on her head with different shades of green striping her face at a slant, and some stylish black leather combat boots with charms for comfort and to protect her feet from getting sore or getting wet. "Don't you know it's always awesomeness before little pricks like you?"

"Your stupid mind trick does not fool me girl!" he spat out smugly. "Maybe I'll have some fun with you after!" he laughed as he pulled out the Scottish Grey dragon.

Hope smirked as she stopped either Cedric (as he actually believed Dumbledore when he blabbed, but hasn't really spoken about it) or Fleur from pummeling him. "Did you know that dragon is a lizard type?" she asked to everyone's confusion as Bagman ignored the fact Harry Potter was not really a boy. He knows he… she is not someone to cross though, kid or not, he's not that stupid. "She's very chatty and I just happened to show her a picture of the four of us on the front page of my paper. I told her how grateful I would be if she ate you. Now normally she would be the less hostile, and the less dangerous of the dragons… but since it's you… have fun," she laughed while Fleur snickered and Cedric bit his lower lip, and Krum's face drained of blood.

"You will pay for this girl!" he hissed as he threw the dragon toy away before stalking off to sulk in worry by himself.

"Go ahead Fleur," Hope said smilingly. "Just make sure you don't get the Horntail, she's a right grumpy bitch!"

Fleur smiled as she dug in and pulled out the Chinese Fireball looking relieved, Hope turned to Cedric as he looked sick and gestured for her to go next. It seriously looks like he actually found out about the dragons too. She didn't know that Hufflepuff's can or would cheat.

"Flip a coin, loser gets the Horntail," Hope said before he could react, a sickle spinning in the air. "Tails," she called as she caught it sighing. "Bloody heads," she complained. "Well, hand it over… umm… what's your name again?"

The man sighed sadly as Hope messed with his head. He didn't tell her again as he gave the two Hogwarts Champions their toys.

"You could have taken the other one you know," Fleur gently reprimanded Hope as they sat together at the back of the tent when Bagman interrupted.

"So… umm… Potter do you know how you'll…"

"Competition organizers and judges aren't allowed to place bets," she replied flatly. "If you had any sense you would inform your bookie that the bet isn't legal and get your money back!" she said which made him quick in fleeing before he gets into trouble. She turned to Fleur looking smug. "Now he knows I have dirt on him… or at least thinks I do. Let's hope my friend kills Krum."

They watched as Krum was called out and listened to Bagman commentate, and the crowds oos and ahhs, and then deathly screams before the complete paused of sound. "Oh my god…!" Bagman's voice was clear as day over the silence. "Victor Krum has just lost his right arm and the handlers have rushed out… rather slowly and his legs seemed to have been trampled, but… the dragon has been subdued!"

Hope sat with her mouth hanging open. "Wow… that is one awesome dragon," she said after a few moments when they were surprised that Kakaroff stormed in followed by McGonagall and the schools head of security, Amelia.

He pointed angrily at Hope. "Y-you did this didn't you!" he sneered out. "Severus told me you're a parselmouth. You ordered that monster to kill my student you filthy bitch!"

Hope shrugged smilingly. "Don't you know anything? I can't control dragons. If I could he would be dead, and your old boss would have won the war with them rather than incompetent morons like you!"

"How dare you, you filthy girl!" he hissed and raised his hand to slap her when he squealed like a little girl and collapsed to his knees as Hope just punted him in the nuts three times one after the other.

"Yeah, whatever dude," she replied rolling her eyes as he twitched in agony. "Are these filthy jerks that inbred that they can't keep the concept of they're NOT superior in their heads?"

"It looks like it," Amelia agreed as she flicked her wand and it only raised his leg before dragging him out of the tent across the floor with plans of modifying his memory.

"If you didn't order the dragon," McGonagall said slowly. "Did you ask it? And… by any chance did you teach her how to get her shackle off?"

Hope gave her a sheepish grin. "Well, I might have mentioned wishing him gone, and I just thought that Krum liked a girl with some fight in her too much to want her chained down," she said smiling innocently. "I was just being a thoughtful young lady and helping out a fellow champion."

McGonagall sighed rubbing her eyes. "Well… don't do it again," she half heartedly reprimanded as it almost got rid of them. Though, he's in such a bad way he could die anyway. "The tournament can't be cancelled for such things so, Mr. Diggory, you're out next. Just… if you see the dragon playing with its shackle don't try to run at her eggs, run away instead!"

"Y-yes Professor," he said nervously as he followed her out of the tent. This time there was no scream to signify that the students were learning that dragons are in fact dangerous. Then with a kiss Fleur left the safety of the tent and Hope begged whoever might listen that she'll be safe, and when her name was called she was thankful nobody screamed.

Hope walked out of the tent into the enclosure and grimaced as the large reptile like monster with the bronze horns looked up from her eggs looking bored as she saw her. The Girl-Who-Live sighed. The least she could do is to try bargaining with the dragon over the fake egg. The dragon had already knocked it away from her eggs having known beforehand to look for the offending item.

Yellow eyes locked with green as Hope moved closer. Though, the dragon just watched her, showing no sign of aggression, which Hope took as a great sign. "You want the forged metal egg?" the dragon suddenly hissed out in question. The crowd just watched as Hope had been fearlessly walking towards her monster when she paused.

"Yes," she agreed, hissing out, which caused the crowd to take in a breath of shock. "That would be better than getting eaten or fighting you!"

The dragon lowered herself to see Hope better. "You are not a weak mage that I shall admit!" the dragon spoke almost looking pleased. "I ask one thing of you child…" she spoke with a rumbling growl.

"W-what is that?" she asked in confusion.

The dragon roared suddenly in anger. "CAN YOU FLY!" and the dragon moved, her shackle already undone. Hope thought she was done for when the creature moved, flying close to the ground at an odd angle. Her wing clipped Hope and sent her hurtling until she landed painfully on the dragons shoulders. She held on tight as she dodged a huge clawed paw that would have squished her as a hawk faced lion with wings three times the size of the Horntail crashed down as it landed.

The Horntail circled over the arena as the crowed watched in horror as the Imperial Arch Griffin had invaded the task. "What the hell is going on…?" Hope muttered in parselmouth, shocked. "There's only a few of them left in captivity and they're… several of them are in the USA, and two were given to the UK as gifts to 'hope' they mate and breed, here!"

"It seems that humans have set them on us!" the Horntail hissed as they looked down at the monster roaring up at them. "They can not fly anything like my kind. They are sloppy and heavy. Girl, we must fight together. Look. Even the humans that subdued me can not bring it down!" she said as her eyes were drawn over the dragon tamers trying to subdue it to her eggs. "I must keep it from my unborn hatchlings."

"Do you know what happens when fire mixes with too much oxygen?" Hope asked her smirking.

"Umm… what's oxygen?" the dragon reluctantly asked.

Hope giggled rolling her eyes. "Wind, or air, the stuff we breathe?" she answered while making it obvious she's asking the question again.

"No… what happens?" the Horntail asked, actually curious now.

The Girl-Who-Lived laughed. "The fire goes boom!"

"I have plenty of fire if you can bring the wind," the dragon replied.

Hope drew her wand smirking. "Lets make it go boom, and you are so giving me the golden egg after!" she said, but got no answer as the Horntail; swooped down blasting flames, and when the flames were close enough the dragon palled back shooting into the sky as they went more than boom with Hope's wind spell.

They circled to see the smoke cleared and the griffin was howling in pain, its face a mess of burnt flesh and feathers. "Bombarder…!" Hope calls out as she and the dragon swoop down and around smashing it in the face, it cried out more. The Horntail took advantage and sliced at its side with its sharp horn covered tail.

Hope and Dragon flew around in sync. Hope couldn't believe the sensation. After a while it began to feel like they were truly relying on each other as they attacked the monster and it roared and cried in anguish. Hope felt sorry for it, but she knew it was it or them, and she didn't want to die.

They had been fighting for just a few minutes when the Scottish Grey dragon had escaped and shown up shooting a few fire balls, the other two dragons hot on her tail. "You might not be able to speak to the other two, darling, but I sure can!" she said as the other two dragons peppered the griffin with spitfire shots.

It was over quite quick after that and all four dragons touched down as the giant griffin seemed to have stopped moving and they all stalked it as it took its last breath. "Its dead," Hope said in relief as she looked to the dragons from the mangled creature. The tamers had came back out after hiding before after having no luck, but paused at the warning growls they got.

"Yes," the Horntail agreed. "You did well girl, and may take your prize!"

"T-thanks," she replied gratefully. "And by the way… that was so awesome. Riding with you was the best, I wish I had wings!"

The Horntail chuckled at this. "I can only hope I have a daughter as gifted as you."

Hope grinned as the Horntail lowered herself enough for her to hop off. "I'm sure all your kids will be great, and that goes for all four of you!" she said smilingly when the Grey translated in growls the green Welsh dragon nuzzled her back with her huge snout in happiness startling her. Hope smiled and petted her. "Thanks, it's nice to be appreciated too."

"H-Harry!" it was Charlie calling her while she petted her new friend and the snappy bright red Fireball snapped out at him protectively, which made sure he didn't move closer. "Would you consider a career as umm…? Dragon Whisperer…?"

"Have you been watching movies?" she asked rolling her eyes. "And no thank you. I have other things I would rather do than hang out with dangerous creatures and morons." She rolled her eyes as she grabbed her prize and said a farewell to the dragons and asked them to just go back to their eggs and let the idiot humans take them home. Charlie Weasley would thank Hope for that at a later date and beg her to join the dragon sanctuary again when she leaves school.

Fleur and Hermione both nearly hugged the life out of her as she exited the enclosure. "Whoa girls," she said prying them off so she can breathe. "What was that for? I got my egg and the task went brilliantly… well except the death of the griffin. That was uncalled for. Whoever had control of that should spend life in Azkaban!"

"Hope!" Hermione was quick to reprimand. "We were worried sick. Someone had the gull to send that. It's an endangered species!" she said in disgust. "And then you and the Horntail make friends to fight that thing together."

"I'm perfectly fine!" she said as her eyes drifted closed and she fell into darkness.

"Hope you idiot!" Hermione's voice growled through the darkness. "You got some pretty bad burns on your hands, face and neck, and how'd you exhaust so much magic!"

"Do you really think Dumbledore would interfere with this… griffin?" Fleur's voice asked sounding worried. "I do not understand why he would do this. His plans, they just keep backfiring. She was like a great Knight on the fiercest dragon in the entire world."

"Dumbledore likes to label creatures," McGonagall's voice answered sadly. "He gives dragons a dark title and griffins a light one. He will use that to convince fools that Hope has gone dark because she sided with dragons to fight a griffin that was trying to kill her! They will be so foolish as to believe that she has no right to side with dragons to live!"

"Then we convince people that dragons are not dark creatures," Hope started all three as she sat up wide awake. "No… we convince the world that there is no light or dark. This way we can stop the Old Man!"

_**British Imperial Arch Griffin attacks Champion and Dragon during First Task! **_

_During the year** 2007 **the US Ministry of Magic government during treaty and peace talks with the UK Ministry of Magic government offered up two Imperial Arch Griffins, one male, and one female as a way of a peace treaty. However, we of the Fairytale Frontier have to wonder what kind of peace the UK were considering as the male griffin 'escaped' only to attack a Champion of the Tri-Wizard tournament and the dragon of the first task._

_It seems to us, and all of Hogwarts that these 'light' creatures are just creatures, just like any other. However, let it be noted that DRAGONS saved the champion, and together the champion and the intended dragon fought not only for themselves, but the lives of the human spectators._

_We of the Frontier would like to ask how this monstrous creature escaped, and why it would attack a champion of the tournament. In resent days it seems that a strong believer in the light and dark, Albus Dumbledore has a grudge against the champion the griffin attacked. However, we of the Frontier, Fairytale, and Hogwarts do NOT believe in the light or dark being bad or good!_

_These two words, 'light', and 'dark'… these are words spoken by mad people to condemn a person for either using 'dark' magic or speaking out against people like Albus Dumbledore, (a man to be believed by many as the principal of the light, by his own words). However, just because someone is a so-called 'light' wizard does NOT make them the very definition of good, just as being a so-called 'dark' wizard doesn't make one evil. _

_We as a proud and evolving people should NEVER fall into such hollow and pitiful grounds as to base bad and good off of light and dark. They are after all two very important spectrums. The light would not exist without the dark. It IS just night and day. However, the likes of Albus Dumbledore and his fanatical cultists scream he/she is dark when they don't agree, and because Dumbledore is a veteran leader you as a people believe he is WISE, and so, most of you believe his rubbish! _

_If the people of this incredible world of magic just opened their eyes they would wonder how the griffin got loose, and why it would attack the very champion who has been fighting against Mr. Albus Dumbledore's bigotry and injustice. As you know loyal readers, Dumbledore and the Minister Cornelius Fudge seem to have the same interest in controlling others. _

_Please, we at Hogwarts beg of you not to forsake us, the future of the Magical UK or we shall never have a future all of our own!_

_How can people… any creature have faith in what someone like Albus Dumbledore says is evil when he will defend a so-called light creature on a rampage while a dragon, a creature he calls dark protected us all? See the Daily Prophet for details on Albus Dumbledore's stance in this matter._

_Hermione Granger… (Continues page 2…)_

Hope was giggling as she looked over the Daily Prophet after reading that. "Oh, damn girl," she said giggling madly. "I can't believe it… reading the Prophets article on the matter with quotes from Dumbledore makes the old guy seem like he's completely off his rocker after reading your work, and you didn't even know what he would say!"

"He is completely off his rocker," Hermione replied with a smirk as McGonagall stood up to address the hall from the heads seat smiling softly.

"Good afternoon," she said but awaited no answer. "I just have to speak with you all for a moment. It seems that some of your parents seem to believe that I am stealing Hogwarts from Albus Dumbledore. They seem to believe that the Frontier is a lying paper run by stupid children. They don't seem to know how to open their eyes to the truth and I won't lie to you. They kiss Dumbledore's rear-end…" she paused as she let a few snickers pass.

However, she was startled but not surprised as several Gryffindor's stood in their anger, Ron Weasley in the lead. "Albus Dumbledore is a great wizard! How dare you all try to blame him for anything!" he hissed out angrily. "And you've already turned my baby sister dark!"

"Oh, she's darker than you know Weasley!" Astoria Greengrass commented smirking from the Slytherin table looking smug. "Oh, didn't you know…?" she asked in mock wonder. "She had me posing in such naughty outfits for her to take pictures… we had… a lot of fun!" she said the last few words with a dream like daze. Ginny blushed brightly as Ron fumed in disgust.

"Y-you filth… Dark Witch!" he roared out at his sister. "You are no sister of mine!"

"Go… get a life," Ginny retorted rolling her eyes. "I have one, which is why I can get cute girls to dress up even cuter for me!" she said snidely.

"Wasn't that for the Hogwarts Cosplay Girl Calendar for the new year?" Susan Bones asked from where she sat next to the red haired girl. "Didn't you say Astoria is Miss. Cosplay March?"

"Mr. Weasley, for your sexist, homophobic, and antisocial behaviour you shall serve the remainder of the year in detention, now sit down!" McGonagall hissed out angrily, which caused him and his buddies to sit. "I just wanted to say that no such behaviour is to be tolerated in this school, and that goes especially for teachers," she glared at Snape so hoping that he hurries up and does something stupid. She's sure a month or two without potions won't hurt. "I'm sure you'll all agree that it is past time that this school makes some improvements for the safety and happiness of ALL of its students.

"This brings me to say that for the remainder of the term that Hogwarts will no longer give or take points to good students or bad," she said which upset some but a glare shut them up. "My self and the other heads are working to hopefully find a new way that will be more fair and honest! The school has been offered sponsorship and our sponsors agree that the system has been abused, and it needs rethinking. We all believe that on a house bases it's unfair on others who earn points to have them stolen by trouble makers, so until we can create an honest and fair way to deal with such the point system is closed.

"Also, after the Christmas Break we shall be implementing new rules within the school that should hopefully make life for everyone living here fairer. Also, for a trial run during the Christmas Break we are creating two new job positions for each house as house parents rather than having house heads. This way it clears up a lot of time for the teachers and gives each house two, a man and a woman guardian's to bring your problems too, and to assist with homework and whatever else you need help with. If all goes well, they shall stay on permanently."

The students muttered among themselves and she waited letting these little bits sink in before continuing with a tight lipped smile. "Now, there is a Tri-wizard tradition of a Yule Ball. However, since we shall not let Dumstrang through our doors, they shall be omitted attendance of the ball. Anyway, I have it on good authority that Victor Krum will never be able to play quiddich again, so we can not know whether he'll be able to compete in the next task," she said to some cheers from Hopes most loyal, and all the girls and their boyfriends and friends.

"The champions, minus Krum are expected to attend the ball with a dance partner as they are to open the party with a dance," she continued smiling as this got their hopes up. "I should say right now though that Hogwarts can just about afford this party as the Ministry of Magic has withdrawn its finding before it had even paid for the first task because they are angered. Or should I say certain people are angered that we are expelling Mr. Dumbledore."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Professor!" Hope spoke up gaining the teachers attention and giving her a look.

"Of course," she agreed. "Our schools sponsor, Fairytale is only too happy to support the tournament in any way it can," she said getting louder cheers. "It seems our school, and indeed our world is going through some large changes, so let's hope we all come out on top and do the right thing," she finished off as she retook her seat.

The students started talking excitedly about the ball after a few moments and pushed other matters from their minds. "Hope!" she was startled as Fleur had snuck up on her and her friends, a light blush to her checks. "Will you accompany me… umm… will you be my date to the ball?" she asked anxious and nervous.

Hope grinned. "Yes… yes of course I will!"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	9. The Secret of owning the World

_**I Know Your Secret**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**The Secret of owning the World**_

Hope smirked as she sat at a bench at the bar of the Hogshead Pub while Alberforth Dumbledore stared at her in suspicion. It's the last weekend of term and the last Hogsmead weekend.

"Take my offer Dumbledore. It's pretty generous, and will probably piss your big brother off to no end!"

The old, dirty looking man behind the bar snorted. "Pissing Albus off seems like more than enough payment, but I'm not my brother. I'm greedy."

"Your brothers greedy too," she retorted rolling her eyes. "Its just his greed isn't monetary!" she replied rolling her eyes. "How about I give you a thousand galleon bonus under the table for… being such a great guy and leaving ASAP, which means by tomorrow!"

"You've gotten yourself a deal Miss. Potter," he agreed readily as he signed the contract after she filled in the gaps. "When my nutcase of a brother finds out about this he is so going to be pissed. I would love front row seats."

"Unfortunately I can piss him off, but not work miracles," she replied shrugging. "Well, if you'll excuse me Mr. Dumbledore…" she paused for a moment as she looked around. "Could you throw everybody out? They're really creepy and I wouldn't want to have to feed them to a dragon now…" she trailed off as she spoke loud enough that they all seemed to just get up and flee out of the doors. "Oh, well never mind. It seems they're no longer thirsty Mr. Dumbledore."

"No… you just scared them away," he replied bluntly. "Didn't much care for all those loser's anyway. Not one of them knew my name, or that I'm Albus' brother! If they did they wouldn't have come here. Though, I only ever reported to my brother anything I heard containing the students safety. Though, I don't think he ever cared. I was more proactive, protecting the kids like I wish I could have protected A…" he trailed off tight lipped.

Hope didn't press him on the matter of who he couldn't protect (filing it away for another day) as she is there as a Fairytale business woman and not a coldblooded reporter. She just gave him a nod and quickly left him to his own devices.

It was a few days later that Sirius had taken her from school for a day out. Though, she asked for the day he was annoyed with some of the non-things to do while with your godfather things she made him sit through. He had been bored and didn't have a clue while at Gringotts. He had been annoyed when he heard that Hope had bought out several places in Knockturn Alley, and several places in Shrewdly Alley, well he was only annoyed at the first one. He likes Shrewdly Alley.

Though, he was placated as Hope bought him some lunch and a drink at the Leaky Cauldron. "Is everything to your likings?" the bar owner Tom was quick to ask while he was collecting their plates.

"Sure that was great Tom," Sirius readily agreed as he drained the rest of his beer dry. "Another if you will my good man," he said happy as he planted the empty glass on his table.

"I-it will be my pleasure," he said eying Hope nervously. "I-is there anything more I can do for you?" he asked her with an uncertain look.

"You don't seem to have many customers," she commented sadly. "I think your prices are too high… especially on drinks that I could get in the muggle world for half the price if not less, and you don't even have Coke or Pepsi, or any other fizzy pop."

"I-I could send… I mean I could go and get some if you want?" he suggested with a shaky smile. "I'm-I'm really sorry about prices, but we don't get too much custom. The muggleborns that pass through here don't have galleons, and a lot of the purebloods will just stay at home with their families. Those we do get are just regulars who don't have anywhere else to go really."

"How much?" she just asked.

Tom was startled looking confused. "E-excuse me… how much for what?" he asked uncertainly.

"How much for the Leaky Cauldron?" she asked reasonably shocking Sirius and Tom. "You seem to be having a lot of difficulty Tom so I'm willing to bail you out. To sweeten the deal if you wish I'll let you stay on as bartender."

"I-I can't just sell up," he replied shocked at the offer.

Hope just shrugged. "It was just a suggestion. This place has been in your family for a long time, but you have no heir to hand it down too. I was just suggesting that you sell to me or if you were to die anytime in the future the greedy Ministry will take it. I'm offering you one hundred thousand galleons!"

Tom's mouth nearly hit the floor as it fell open in shock, and his eyes almost left their sockets. "Y-you would really give me that much for the bar?" he asked in awe. "B-but. I have had offers made, but no more than thirty-five thousand by Lucius Malfoy, a man I would not do business with if I can help it, and that was when my business was at least breaking even."

"Then Malfoy is a cheap bastard," she replied smugly as she saw Tom on the edge. He wanted out badly but something was stopping him. "One hundred and ten thousand galleons!" she offered smilingly which got Tom near drooling and Sirius buggy-eyed. However, he said nothing. "One hundred and fifty thousand," she said making the old guy almost pass out but he shook his head. "Well, that's all I'm willing to go too."

"I-I would love to," Tom said but Hope did not jump to conclusions. "But the Ministry… well, Dumbledore makes sure I'm not run out of business as long as I don't sell up."

"Two hundred thousand!" she spoke smilingly almost causing the guy to have a heart attack. "With that kind of money you could just skip out of the UK and live the quiet life abroad somewhere away from Dumbledore."

"OK…" he said quickly. "I-if you can… get the contract…" he trailed off as she finished up writing on a scroll and passed it over with a pen. He didn't know what it was all about but signed anyway, she smiled as she stood up.

"LAST CALL IS NOW!" she yelled out. "YOU HAVE THIRTY MINUTES TO EXIT MY PUB OR I'LL THROW YOU OUT!" she said smiling at Tom. "You have your money so you should gather your things and leave."

He took one look at her and was quick to leave as she looked at the other few customers. "The Leaky Cauldron is now closed for business," she said smugly before sitting down and ignoring the shocked looks.

"Two hundred thousand for this dump…?" Sirius asked after he reclaimed his bearings. "Are you into getting ripped off?"

"No," she replied with a wide grin. "However, I am in to ripping morons off. This place is worth millions to a smart person. It's the walk in entrance to the magical world, or from the muggle world. This is where the Ministry brings first year muggle born students on their first trip to the magical world, and this is the place they come first every year."

"Yeah," Sirius said slowly, almost mockingly. "But they won't have magical world currency!"

"Then we'll just accept muggle money too," she retorted rolling her eyes. "I also figure I'll gut this crap hole and give it a full overhaul."

Sirius' eyes widened. "Y-you're really going to get under Dumbledore's skin with this scheme," he said shaking his head. "But I still don't see how that will make you more money."

Hope rolled her eyes shaking her head. "I'm gutting the whole place. I bought the three buildings right next to this in the magical world. I'll extend into them, and brighten the place, clean all the filth, replace all the windows, and just completely remove the barrier to Diagon to make a beer garden because I will not allow smoking inside my buildings! I'll make this place family friendly so mothers and fathers will bring their kids for a treat, or young lovers will want to come here in the evening for a date.

"It isn't about the immediate future Sirius," she said laughingly. "It's about the future. Right now the Frontier can just about break even. However, Fairytale is running at a loss right now because of sponsoring Hogwarts and the tournament."

"Then why are you sponsoring them?" he asked completely baffled.

She smiled rolling her eyes. "I'm thinking of the larger picture, Sirius. I want Hogwarts…" she said smirking as his eyes widened. "If I can gain enough power I can force out the board of governors, and then really change about the curriculum and add in needed mandatory classes such as English, Math, Science, and World History, not just Magical History. With these non-magical classes added I hope that I can bring more understanding between houses. This is another thing.

"I don't understand why so few half-bloods enter into Slytherin and no muggleborns… its just…" she shrugged in thought. "If I can mix muggleborns with pure-bloods… maybe the children will have a chance at realizing their parents are wrong."

"Well good luck with that," he replied shaking his head. "At least at Hogwarts you don't have to deal with Dumbledore and his butt buddies trying to break the front door down. I heard Molly Weasley is going to take Ginny and the Twin's…" he trailed off as a beep sounded and looked around, but all he saw was the pub now empty.

Hope was quick to pull some kind of black plastic thing from her pocket and slid her thumb across the screen. Sirius jumped as green light flashed from the screen to make a green holo-Hermione… well her face.

"Hope," she was quick to say. "We've just found out that a large number of students parents, all purebloods are transferring their children to a temp school that Dumbledore has set up. It seems that Ginny and the twins are on that list too. However, for a short while we can keep them from leaving the school. No one else working for Fairytale is at risk. It seems Molly Weasley is a Dumbledore worshiper. Snape has just handed in his notice and he is starting a new job with Dumbledore.

"The Ministry is giving this school its full support, but they don't have the power to try shutting down Hogwarts. McGonagall and the other senior staff have made quick letters to send out warning muggleborn parents of Dumbledore. No Slytherin seems to be at risk as their parents aren't that stupid."

"Well, this bodes well for Fairytale," Hope spoke with a smirk. "So, I'm guessing all funding has been pulled from Hogwarts?"

"All funding is being pulled," she agreed with a nod. "The egotistical old basket case has named the school Dumbledore School of Magical Learning!"

"This means we are Hogwarts' only funds," she said smirking. "He never thought I wanted to own me my very own school! I'll be back in five minutes. I'll use my offices floo," she said switching off the device and putting it away to look at the shocked Sirius Black. "Oh, that's just a prototype," she said shrugging. "When they're ready for market they'll be in full HD colour. Anyway, I have to go. You wait here for the goblins. They know what to do. I'll let you host this place if you want," she finished off leaving the gob-smacked guy behind as she left the pub through the fire. Though, he was OK as he slid behind the bar to grab a drink.

Hope entered McGonagall's office with Hermione ten minutes later to see her with Flitwick and Sprout. "Don't tell me," McGonagall said with a sigh. "Fairytale is willing to fund the whole school?"

"Of course, Professor," Hope agreed with a grin. "After all, where could I learn if not for here… at Dumbledore's school?"

"That's what he hopes, no doubt," Flitwick piped in. "But in trying this foolish scheme I believe he assisted you in yours!"

"Fairytale Academy is now open for business," Hope agreed grinning widely. "I had never believed I could gain so much ground on Dumbledore this early on, but he makes it so easy!"

McGonagall couldn't help but chuckle. "Dumbledore has always believed he can out maneuver anyone. It's unfortunate for him he doesn't understand that there are other ways to gain power rather than politics or being magically gifted."

"I think we'll keep the houses," Hope said smilingly. "But let's change the schools name, badge and uniform before the new term. I believe the Frontier's resident artist has been, working on the new badge for a while not realizing it would be used. Let's give our school a new start without forgetting the past," she said sliding over a piece of paper.

The new badge was simple. Through the centre of a shield was Fairytale Academy in beautiful red, green, yellow, and blue script outlined black. It contained four squares in the top two a yellow lion on a crimson background with a silver snake on a green background. Then the bottom two, a black raven on blue background, and white and black badger on a yellow background, the creatures looking like shadows in their squares.

"Well I must say it looks nice," Flitwick commented. "This is going to irritate the Ministry, but it will truly get Dumbledore."

It took less than a day to remove all the Hogwarts badges and replace the needed ones at the front gates as well as publishing this in the Frontier. It took the Prophet a couple of days before they really took notice and started reporting badly on the schools name change. However, nobody had the power to prevent it, so it was done.

Hope had delegated students to re-design the school uniform, and for those already at school would get several sets for free with a clothe shop opening in Shrewdly Alley that will exclusively sell school uniforms, (and muggle clothes) when they have been completed.

It was a few days after everything had settled down and just a few days until the ball when Hope was called to help Ginny and the twins. "You'll love it at Dumbledore's new school!" Molly Weasley was saying as she tried to keep her anger in check speaking to her daughter and sons in the Entrance Hall. "This place has gone down hill since McGonagall took over changing everything."

"You haven't a clue how hard it is to teach fifty students a class, then spend our weekends making sure they're safe, and holiday's," McGonagall was saying where she stood protectively of her students. "Dumbledore refused constantly to give us help or divide our classes! He's even refused us our rightful paid holiday's because he didn't want to get substitute teachers in."

"Dumbledore is a Great Man!" Molly retorted angrily. "You've all betrayed him and stolen Hogwarts!"

"Mrs. Weasley," Hope interrupted looking at her in sadness. "Why is he a Great Man?" she asked her curious as to why she thinks this.

"Because he is!" she retorted with a glare.

Hope sighed and rolled her eyes. "That isn't a reason ma'am," she replied shaking her head as she walked over to her. "Come with me… let me show you something," she said holding out her hand. Molly just moved back as if Hope might attack her. "Ginny, you can come with us too," she said and Ginny didn't hesitate to take her offered hand. "I promise Mrs. Weasley, it'll be worth your time," she finished off turning and leading the way up the stairs. She could sense Molly was following though so smirked.

Though, it took a while to convince Molly to take McGonagall's floo fire. "Welcome to the 'Gateway Mystica', formally the Leakey Cauldron!" Hope said as Molly's mouth dropped open.

The floor was a light wood polished to perfection with similar wooden tables and chairs with comfy looking bench booths around the walls. The bar was gleaming, and huge with spiraling staircases leading upstairs to a second floor rolling around the top so those upstairs can look down, and with a secondary bar upstairs.

However, looking to where the bar was next to the entrance to Diagon Alley. It's now open plan with huge window doors leading out into a courtyard that led into Diagon Alley with just a little fence, and benches and tables outside. There's a corner leading round, and moving to look round she found another part of the bar and a desk with more stairs leading up to… well she couldn't tell.

It was colourful, and moving on auto pilot around the corner she saw a children's area with fun play pit and other stuff, and stairs leading upstairs with painted comic characters to keep kids entertained, and looking out through the glass doors she spotted the play park for when the weathers nice, with swings, seesaw, and everything else, muggle and magic.

Hope smirked smugly as they looked around in shock. Even the entrance from the muggle world was new; double doors, and all the windows looked out into muggle London rather than being so filthy you couldn't see through them. Hope then guided the pair beside the main bar and through the two double swing doors that said entrance rather than those that said exit only, no entrance.

They walked into a huge modern magic/muggle industrial kitchen with no expense spared on anything. Molly Weasley looked like she was in heaven. She had never imagined such a huge kitchen before. "I'm offering you a job at the Gateway Mystica, Mrs. Weasley as Head Chef!" she said after a few minutes.

Hope was surprised she wasn't very surprised that Mrs. Weasley was quick to turn and glare at her. "I'm a proud housewife, and Dumbledore warned me that someone like you might try bribing me!"

"You're a housewife whose children have either left home or are at school growing up," she replied with a shrug. "Can you honestly say you wouldn't enjoy putting your excellent cooking skills to task and making more money than your husband does?"

"More than Arthur," she muttered to herself before shaking her head clear. "No… I won't betray Dumbledore. He knows what's best!"

"OK then," Hope said smiling as she took Ginny's hand again. "Then I'm going to go and rape your daughter upstairs. If you'll excuse me!" she replied only to be stopped by a furious mother who still see's Hope as a boy.

"Let go of my daughter!" she demanded enraged.

"Have you not read our paper?" Hope asked mockingly while Ginny blushed. "Dumbledore would allow Dumstrang boys to rape our girls because that is their law! This is for some Greater Good?"

"Dumbledore would never!" she replied heatedly. "Dumbledore would die to protect any student!"

"Then why don't you ask your daughter?" she retorted. "Why do you feel your own daughter is so inferior? Do you believe that Dumbledore is so smart and awesome that NO ONE can ever be right if he says they're wrong?"

"Mum, its true," Ginny interrupted glaring at her mother. "Dumbledore wants us all to obey him. I don't care about his Greater Good, and neither should you. Because of Dumbledore Ron has turned into a Slytherin hating bully. You have to think for yourself mum. You have to think about us… your kids, not him. He's just some guy who gives you nothing but his word it's for the best of everyone. You are our mother, not him. Hope just offered you a great job to earn money to show Dumbledore that you're not just a mindless minion here to make Dumbledore and his fans lunch for free!

"If you force me or the twins into attending that nutters school mum, the moment I reach seventeen is the moment you'll never see me again. The twins will be right with me, and I wonder whose side Charlie and Bill will take?"

"Take my job offer Molly. Do something for your self… be selfish. You've earned that right every once in a while," Hope said with a begging look. "You've raised some wonderful kids. Most of them want to make something of them selves. Charlie has a great job doing what he loves. And Bill is happy with his choice in career, and so is Percy. The twins have a great dream and I don't doubt they'll be excellent at it. Ginny works for the paper and has made lots of friends she wouldn't have normally, some of which are Slytherin's. Its time to change, and do something better…"

Molly looked away unsure as she thought, she really thought. She looked around the kitchen unsure. "Y-you're only offering me the job to stop me taking Ginny and the twins!" she said weakly.

"No… no I'm not…" she replied shaking her head. "I'm offering you this job because I love your cooking, and I like you. You could be great. You'll get to set the menu and change it when ever you want, and give everybody who comes while your on point that awesome home cooked meal, and even teach your staff how to make food as beautifully as you do."

"O… okay," she said in a small uncertain voice. "B-but how do I tell Arthur, or worse, Dumbledore?"

"You don't tell Dumbledore, just bar him from your wards," she replied with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure if you send for Bill, someone of his talent and pull will be able to get your wards strengthened," she said with a kind smile. "As for Mr. Weasley… just tell him. I'm sure he'll be happy for you if he loves you, which I'm certain he does… very much so."

_**To Be Continued…**_


	10. The Secret to Dancing Wards

_**I Know Your Secret**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**The Secret to Dancing Wards**_

The time of the Yule Ball approached relatively fast and Hope had to have Hermione helping her to pick out a dress, even though she had originally thought that she should wear boy clothes. Hermione had to convince her that it's OK for them both to wear dresses, which made Hope more nervous as she couldn't possibly choose a dress. They were lucky enough to take a few other girls with them to help… well, they needed dresses too so it was OK.

Hope climbed out of bed that Christmas morning, stretching with a yawn and rubbing sleep from her eyes as she stood on her bare feet. She just glanced at her dress hanging up on her closet door to feel some squirming in her tummy.

However, she shook off her nerves before getting dressed in some cotton trousers and a tee shirt, well after bra and panties. Then pulling on some socks and trainers, she smiled to herself in her bedroom mirror when there was a knock on her door.

Smiling, she pulled her door open only to be glomped in a hug by one of the few people able to get to her room, Ginny. "Hey, Hope," she said cuddling her, smiling widely. "Hermione sent me to fetch you… we have to open presents, so Merry Christmas!"

Hope smiled while chuckling as she hugged her friend in return. "And a Merry Christmas to you too, Ginny," she replied, smiling wider as they pulled apart.

They both laughed as Ginny held Hope's hand. "Come on then, slow-poke," Ginny said tugging on her hand, smiling.

Hope laughed more as she closed her door as Ginny dragged her out. "You'll make Luna and Fleur jealous if you keep this up."

She blushed but didn't stop smiling. "Y-you… I didn't think anyone knew about me and Luna…" she said embarrassedly, but she didn't let go of Hope's hand.

She rolled her eyes chuckling. "It's totally obvious, Gin," she answered. "Don't worry though; it's only obvious to those who care enough… and those who… I guess understand."

"T-thanks, Hope," she replied as she shifted uncomfortably embarrassed.

"No worries, girl, Luna's a great catch," she answered amusedly. "I bet you would both be totally oblivious if not for me, so you both so own me plenty of hugs," she said cheekily while Ginny nodded as she hugged into Hope's arm cheekily smiling at her.

They exited out into the common room moments later to find the rest of the house out and waiting, some still in their PJ's, but most clothed surrounding the Christmas tree as it has mountains of wrapped presents around it.

Two adults are by the tree handing out presents, a brown haired man, and a blonde haired woman, fully clothed. They're both Gryffindor's House Parents, Samantha (Sam) and Timothy, (Tim).

"There you both are," Hermione said as she squeezed passed a couple girls and giving Hope a big hug as Ginny let her go. "Happy Christmas, Girlfriend…!"

"You can't pull that off Hermione," she said giggling as she gave her best friend a kiss on the cheek while her cheeks stained scarlet. "And, Happy Christmas to you too, Hermione. I had tried to invent the lightsaber for your present, but I didn't have enough time… Christmas just snuck up on me."

Hermione rolled her eyes while Ginny looked confused. "What's a lightsaber?" she couldn't help but ask.

Hope laughed while Hermione rolled her eyes again. "It's something from a muggle movie," the Girl Who Lived answered smiling. "It's a… umm… energy sword and we were joking about making one awhile back, so it was just a joke."

"Oh," she answered nodding. "Well, I don't think the magical world needs anything like that."

"Told you so," Hermione said smugly sticking her tongue out.

Hope just rolled her eyes as their presents were handed out from friends and family. They unwrapped and checked out what they got, which included enough sweets to last them a year or more. Some clothes and magical 'toys' and some fashion accessories, and perfumes, and stuff like that.

The three girls had taken their stuff away after and returned, sitting together on a sofa and laughing at the twins as they entertained a few people with some of their pranking inventions, and showing off whatever.

However, Ginny was giggling as she made fun of Ron as he was allowed to go to Dumbledore's new school, and he's now missing out on all of the fun. They couldn't imagine Dumbledore's school being anywhere near as fun as 'Hogwarts' (Fairytale Academy). In addition, most of the student body is still at 'Hogwarts' as a lot of parents didn't want to send them to Dumbledore School as they've seen how lame some of the teaching has been so looked forward to something different, and better as the school goes semi-private.

They hung out and spent the morning together, laughing and having some fun before it was time to get their Christmas lunch, and the three girls walked down together. Luna and Fleur were both waiting in the Entrance Hall when they got there and Ginny grinned as she had her camera and started taking a few pictures before they all entered the Great Hall.

The halls renovations aren't set until just after Boxing Day, an they'll be finished before classes start back up on the fourth of January. They figured it would be better after the Christmas party.

However, in Hope's eyes as she sat down with Fleur the best part about the new school is its lack of Snape. Though, McGonagall has the trouble with hiring new teachers, and having to fire the divination teacher, and she's just going to leave Binns to it as he won't notice that he has no students while she hires some proper history teachers.

The Christmas lunch was better than ever as everyone laughed, joked, and ate good food with their friends. It seemed only the Slytherin's were the only group that stayed at their table, except for a few as they sat with Hope and her group at the Gryffindor table, which made their Christmas better not having to be on-guard for whatever the Death Munchers get up too.

"Wow, that was a great meal," Tracey Davis said as she finished off the last of her gravy with her spoon and sitting back to relax. "I don't know about all of you guys, but I haven't had such a nice Christmas at Hogwarts… umm… well here before," she said smiling as she remembered the schools name change. "My moron brother has it so much better in Ravenclaw."

"Umm… doesn't the fact he is in Ravenclaw mean he's not a moron?" asked Fred Weasley smirking at her.

She sighed rolling her eyes. "He's still a moron if I say he is," she said making them all laugh, as she sounds so serious.

"Don't worry, Tracey," Astoria Greengrass said smirking from where she sat between Ginny and her sister Daphne. "If you want, I'll protect you from his stupidity, and then curse him with warning boils."

They laughed some more while Tracey rolled her eyes. "Don't make fun, Tori," she said smirking as she used the nickname Hope had given her, which at first bothered her, but over the weeks, she has gotten used to it.

Astoria pouted as she stuck her tongue out childishly. "I was only being nice," she said holding back a smile.

"So how does it feel to own the school?" Daphne suddenly asked Hope smirking and rolling her eyes as she interrupted her sister and best friend.

"Hmm… not bad, not bad at all," she answered smirking smugly.

"I still can't believe everything you've done to own the school," Astoria said smirking. "You are seriously more Slytherin than Salazar Slytherin himself."

She just smirked while Fleur held her in her arms and answered for her. "But of course, to beat Dumbledore, my Hope needs to spread her cunning wings."

They laughed a little more at this when the new caretaker rushed in down to the front of the hall. She was wearing some blue denim dungarees with a white top and brown boots with long brown hair, and blue eyes with a brown magical tool belt handing around her slender hips. She's a muggleborn, and where McGonagall found a replacement like her for that loser Filch nobody had asked, but Miss Butler is cute and fit, but has a wild look to her.

She stopped at the teachers table and spoke with McGonagall about something before giving her a letter and moving back down the tables and surprisingly stopping at Hope's section of the table, smiling at the brunette nervously.

"Umm… Miss. Potter," she said with a nod. "Professor McGonagall wishes to speak with you," she said before quickly hurrying out of the hall.

She sighed and rolled her eyes as she watched McGonagall leaving with Flitwick and Sprout through a side door, gesturing for her to follow. "The trouble of being an awesome, scheming businesswoman," she said smiling as she stood up, giving Fleur a quick kiss to her cheek and hurrying out after the teachers, closing the antechamber doors behind her where the head teachers stood waiting for her.

"We've just been handed a missive," McGonagall said handing it over to Hope while the other two looked worried.

Hope looked it over with a frown before laughing. "This is ridiculous," she said looking amused rather than worried like the teachers. "They can't threaten to shut us down for bad grades and incompetence when these reports are from Dumbledore's administration. And looking further, all of these reports are on Hogwarts, but this is Fairytale Academy and according to my legal paperwork is under renewed management. This court summons means squat."

McGonagall's eyes widened as she took it back with wide eyes, as she looked it over again before chuckling softly. "I should have paid it more attention; of course it is all in the way they're putting it, and they can only legally call these charges up on Hogwarts while it was under both Ministry and Dumbledore control."

"Exactly," she agreed smirking. "This means we should publish this to bring into question Dumbledore's competence as a head teacher. Wow, will you look at the amount of complaints, especially against Snape that have gone ignored," she giggled as she took the missive back.

Flitwick chuckled, shaking his head. "That is a very large number until they seem to have dropped off. If this is another scheme against you Miss. Potter it's already backfiring just because of a technicality they're too foolish or stubborn to rectify."

"Ah, but even if they marked it down as Fairytale Academy they would get laughed out of court," she replied shrugging. "I can't believe they would do this, and on Christmas day too. It seems obvious that they're trying to ruin our holidays."

"Well, we shouldn't let them get away with that," McGonagall said sighing in relief and promising herself that she'll look things over better before prematurely worrying. "Thank you Miss. Potter, and sorry about taking you away from your friends…"

"No problem, ma'am," she replied before exiting back into the dining hall and joining her friends.

They all chatted for a little while longer as they ate their deserts before parting ways, the girls needing to get ready for the evening party, and the boys went to do… well, boy things, as it doesn't take them as long. Ginny and Hermione both got all of their stuff and joined Hope in her room where they'll help each other get ready for the ball.

However, when Hermione admitted that she had agreed to go to the ball with Neville Longbottom she was the subject of quite some teasing, and she thought it was embarrassing being semi-dressed to naked in front of her friends while getting ready for her date. It was annoying a little, as both Ginny and Hope weren't anywhere near as self-conscious as they changed in front of her and each other with only a dusting of pink in their cheeks, but then they do both have really fit and nice soft bodies.

Fleur was wearing a beautiful silvery white dress with a nice pair of shoes, her dress accentuating her curves and hanging down to her knees. She felt nervous as she waited in the Entrance Hall next to other arriving couples and girls or boys waiting on their dates.

However, she felt that she's the luckiest with the most beautiful girlfriend with a beautiful mind and body. It's difficult to come by a girl with all of Hope's amazing qualities, so she felt pleased she has put a claim in before anyone else, and it's nice having a girlfriend, and even more so because she's English, and has such a cute accent.

It was with that last thought that her heart was caught in her throat as she looked to the stairs leading down to the hall. Hope stood their blushing as she looked down, her crimson dress hung half way up her thighs and hugging her curves in all the right ways with spaghetti straps. She is wearing some red pumps and an expensive and dainty looking watch around her left wrist with a silver locket Fleur had bought her for Christmas around her neck.

Hope's hair is tied up, twisted around the back with crinkled ends and a red ribbon around the base of her neck. It curls around her right side while its clipped up on the left, kept out of her beautiful emerald eyes. She doesn't have on much makeup, but her lips are a plump red with a slight sparkle from her lip gloss.

She smiled down as those who really saw her stared with mouths wide open while others didn't pay 'him' any attention. She walked down the stairs slowly, moving her hips like she had practiced with Hermione and Ginny, and though Hermione didn't react too much, Ginny couldn't look away so knows she's doing it right.

Reaching the last step, Fleur walked over looking nervous they held hands, smiling they kissed, but for a second before pulling back, smiling at each other.

"You look," Fleur began with a quiver to her voice. "I don't know whether I'll be able to keep my hands to myself."

Hope just smiled a little wider as she leaned forward a little letting Fleur get a better view of her cleavage. "Don't worry, I'm not going to stop you touching me wherever you… want…" she said with a smug grin as her French girl's beautiful blue eyes couldn't look away from her bust for a moment before looking up, blushing.

"You ensnare me with your beauty," she whimpered out as Hope led her back to the other students as Hermione and Ginny had turned up looking radiant. Ginny was even being brave enough to go to the ball with Luna as her girlfriend, but then only a few people either noticed or cared.

Hope held her girlfriends arm as they waited and talked to their friends, her chest pushed up against the blondes arm made her happy. It wasn't long before McGonagall led them into the Great Hall.

The hall was done out lovely in a winter theme with warm snow drifting from the ceiling, and little fairies flying around with Christmas trees and band playing on a stage. They waited for the many round tables to fill up before the Champions led the dance, which just meant Cedric with his date Cho and Fleur with Hope, gently moving around the hall to the pace of the music.

Hope enjoyed her seventeen-year-old girlfriends body pulled tight to hers, feeling all of the contours of her body, their arms around each other's waists. They moved, their eyes not looking away from each other, even when they knew other couples had joined them on the dance floor.

However, they wound down when the music finished and they all headed off to their tables. Fleur and Hope siting with Cedric and Cho at the teachers table with the teachers, ordering their Christmas dinner, happy with the way things are going.

It was a few hours later and with many dances where both Fleur and Hope had been only too happy to dance with some other girls when they found themselves sitting outside, hidden away around the rear of the castle. They were hidden away in a corner, lips moving as Hope was sitting on Fleur's lap snuggled up making out with her girlfriend.

Fleur was groping Hope's breasts through her dress and the Girl Who Lived was only too pleased to let her, and she knew it would have gone further if she hadn't pulled back suddenly scaring Fleur as she thought she might have done something wrong and immediately stopped feeling her up.

"The wards," Hope suddenly said in shock. "The antitrespassing wards just collapsed," she said closing her eyes and concentrating. "Shit, the anti-apparation wards are now under attack, but that's impossible, they would… Dumbledore… if he still has a connection to the school… dam, his office still won't accept a new head, and we were waiting until after the holiday's to force our way in."

Fleur's eyes widened. "Dumbledore's tearing down the schools wards?" she asked in horror as Hope climbed off her lap and stood up, pulling Fleur up with her. "That could compromise the safety of all of the students here."

"T-that's what he wants," she replied in anger, actually scaring Fleur a little, as she had never see Hope angry. "That filthy old man is purposely costing me money with this!" she hissed as she ran off with Fleur running after her, surprised Hope is so fast wearing pumps.

They finally made it round to the main gates where a large grouping of teachers and security was yelling at a huge group of men and women surrounding Dumbledore. Several of them were using wands and by the shimmer of the shield around the gates that they were blatantly attacking the school wards, they had even vandalised the schools new signs.

"If you pieces of shit don't stop now I'll kill you!" Hope hissed out such rage that they actually stopped. She didn't even hesitate to exit the gates, her wand drawn, she blast three men straight into unconsciousness as they looked like they might attack. This caused them worry but none of them retaliated as they looked to Dumbledore for guidance. "You have committed a criminal offence and I shall have you bastards in jail!"

"I don't think so, Miss. Potter," Dumbledore interrupted smugly. "I have the… coding to the wards; they belong to the ministry so we're just taking them down."

"Dobby!" she hissed and in moments the house elf turned up in a rage, which caused Dumbledore to quickly move back as he knows she isn't opposed to setting her house elf on him. "Tell my bank manager that I need the Academy to be warded to the max within the week! Then he is authorized to engage the Project," she sneered as her elf nodded his respect and disappeared.

She then looked to Dumbledore in rage while he looked concerned. "As of now this is your only warning, you are on private property as this drive belongs to me. If you do not leave immediately, we shall open fire."

Hope then turned from them as the security drew wands and aimed leaving them no choice but to obey and leave, but not before Dumbledore spoke. "This isn't the end Hope you stupid little girl. I have the ministry on my side, what do you have?"

She didn't reply straight away as her elf returned with a nod to her, which made her turn and smirk. "Politics isn't everything old man," she said with a laugh. "However, I must ask you… if I so happened to have… well… something you might want?"

The old man looked at her startled. "Like what could you get that I might want?"

Dobby the House Elf moved forward as he pulled a letter from his suit looking smug as he handed it to the old man at Hope's nod. The ex-headmaster looked it over and paled as he looked to the girl.

"Don't fuck with me old man," she said as she turned away and took her girls hand leading her back into the school as goblins turned up and Dumbledore got all of his concerned minions to leave with him.

"W-what did you show him?" Fleur asked as she once again enjoyed her company.

Hope shrugged with a smile. "He'll find some way to slip out of getting any blame, but until then I can keep him out of the way, but expect some bull to crop up during the next task."

"That fool had ruined a very… enjoyable evening," she said smirking as she looked down at her girl's cleavage.

She smiled and giggled, blushing. "Hey… maybe some other time you can… get them out and play a little," she said as she kissed the part Veela and left her outside her carriage as she ran inside the castle.

Fleur quivered as she watched her girlfriend go. She's already horny, so it looks like she'll have to get herself off again no matter how much she might want to lose her virginity to her girlfriend right now.

Hope was still quite angry as she entered the Gryffindor common room, but pushed that aside as she found Ginny by the entrance looking embarrassed and ready to spill juicy details as she dragged Hope off to her room where they won't be disturbed. She was both embarrassed and glowing at the same time.

"Wow girl, what's the matter?" Hope asked, laughing at her friend.

She blushed more. "Luna sucked my boobs," she blurted out causing Hope to go wide-eyed in surprised. "I've been waiting for you to get back because you're gay I knew I could talk to you about it. It felt so good and we were kissing and touching each other, and I sucked her boobs too, and I really liked it."

Hope pouted as her friend took a deep breath. "Me and Fleur might have been like that too if it hadn't been for our wards under attack, but don't worry, its sorted," she added as she saw how her friend had looked. "So, wow, it sounds like you and Luna are getting on really well."

"Y-yeah," she agreed dreamily as she dropped back onto Hope's bed looking ecstatic. "Luna tastes really good, and her lips are like wow… and I know her boobs aren't very big, neither are mine, but the feeling of her nipples between my lips is incredible."

Hope felt her cheeks burning as she thought about how hot watching that wound be before she finally replied. "Wow, I'm glad you both had fun, I bet her boobs are real cute," she said while Ginny nodded in agreement as Hope sat down with her. "So, are you planning a romantic date for the future? If you want, I can get Winky to make you up a picnic or something. Heck, you can use my room if you want as long as I get all the juicy details after."

Ginny giggled as she glomped her friend in a hug. "Thanks, that would be cool, you're the greatest. I felt all tingly just kissing, but touching was…" she squeal-giggled. "I can barely believe we went that far."

Hope grinned as she held Ginny while she giggled some more. "Well you be sure to enjoy every moment of her tongue on you," she said pushing Ginny to lie down at the head of the bed, her head on Hope's pillows while she sat up against one of the posts the other side, sitting so her panties don't show from her dress riding up.

Ginny just smiled as she took a deep breath, lying into the pillows. "Thanks for the support, Hope… it's nice to know I have someone I can talk to about this."

"And gloat to…?"

"That too," she agreed, both of them giggling. "You really are a great friend," she added as she watched Hope kick off her shoes to the floor, and copied, sighing in relief. "They may look cute, but can make poor little feet sore."

Hope laughed at that nodding her head. "Yeah, I prefer trainers but to look good for my girlfriend I'm not going to turn them down," she said poking one of Ginny's toes in amusement.

Ginny would have replied to that after giggling as Hope tickled her feet when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she answered and it was pushed open by Hermione as she entered closing the door behind her she flopped down on Hope's bed between the two girls with a grin.

"I wondered where you guys had gone," she greeted them smiling widely as she kicked off her shoes sighing in relief. "So I have learnt that Neville has NO dancing talent, and my poor toes are near dead, but at least he was quite the gentleman. Though, thinking about it, I don't think he would know any other way," she said subconsciously poking Ginny's toes. "It's a shame because he's a nice guy, everything considered. It would have been nice if he at least tried kissing me… how did you guys do?"

"Groping and kissing," Hope answered sounding better for her ruined experience with Hermione's lack of action. "Ginny got passed that to bare boob and suckling," she said smirking at Hermione's look of shock. "But thinking about it, Neville knows he'll have me to deal with if he hurts you."

Hermione giggled as she lay down tiredly with her head resting on her best friends lap smiling up at her. "Well, you would make a great big sister even though I'm older than you."

Hope giggled while she ran her fingers through her best friends' potion-straight hair while she looked down at her. "Yeah, I can only wish I had a couple of cute sisters like you guys."

"Well, anyway, what was that commotion earlier, did either of you find out?" Hermione asked in curiosity. "I heard this rumour that the stupid old man had destroyed some of our wards."

"He did," Hope agreed shocking them both but the smug smirk said that's not everything as she flicked Hermione's nose. "However, I'm now resorting to blackmailing the old bastard while the goblins have started putting up new wards that Dumbledore can't just pull down," she said rolling her eyes.

"He'll eventually admit to whatever blackmail you have on him," Hermione warned but looking up at her friend knows she knows that. "Well, anyway, Hope, he'll admit to it and spin it that he's the victim and you'll lose all leverage."

"Don't worry girl," she replied shrugging and rolling her eyes. "Dumbledore is pretty easy to read. Whatever messed up plot he'll come up with will be easy to bypass. He's already tried putting forward all of those ignored complaints against Hogwarts and Snape to get the school shut down."

"All that will do is shut him down," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "I can't believe he tried that after Snape no longer works for our school, and works for his, and soon after the admin has changed. It just makes him look stupid."

"He doesn't see it that way," Hope said with an evil grin. "He sees it as we're in his place. He believes we're stupid enough to accept ANY responsibility for what bull-shite he has gotten away with. I don't get how he can believe we're complete idiots, and no matter what, we couldn't legally take responsibility as we had nothing to do with the running of the school until now."

"Yeah well, that's him," Hermione agreed with a grin. "Will it be OK for Ginny and me to stay here tonight? I don't think I can be-bothered to leave…"

"Hey, you know you're both welcome to stay over whenever you want? You don't have to ask," Hope agreed smiling as she slid down the bed to find a better place to get comfortable with her best friends.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	11. The Secret under the Water

_**I Know Your Secret**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**The Secret under the Water**_

Hope grinned as she sat down at one of the many tables in the Great Hall the day of the second task. She looked around, still marvelling at how well the renovations have gone.

All the house tables and seats have been replaced. However, instead of four huge long tables as before. At least fifty large round tables scattered about the hall. They were perfectly varnished in green, blue, yellow, or red with either the schools, or a house coat of arms engraved perfectly on them.

Instead of benches, the students would now have their own chair as many were surrounding the much smaller rounded tables. Done in a similar fashion to the tables, in all four school-colours was the teachers table, now two running along the front with a gap between both (with a podium in front) with old teachers and new. Though, the teachers tables fades from red to yellow to green to blue from left to right. Then two super-long tables down the sides of the hall where everyone gets their food as the tables have warming properties, which warms the hall and keeps food at a nice temperature.

She looks at the floor to see it was varnished red wood with the Fairytale coat of arms engraved all over under the varnish. The hourglasses had been replaced with newer more modern looking ones, and they now have digital counters, in house colours so one can see who is in the lead to the exact point.

The point system is now different, as people are also given points as individuals as well as a house. The default number is the houses points, but just touching your houses 'hourglass' makes it change to show your individual points. House points can't be taken, only added to, but personal points can and can earn treats or luxuries taken or even punishments.

The walls have the same design as the floor with a rainbow of lights running down them with four huge house banners on each side of the hall. Looking up the walls, she can see crystals running down from the edges of the ceiling that are making the rainbows along the walls.

The ceiling is transparent crystal, domed rectangle with angled plates looking out into the clear sky with a rainbow of different colours reflected off of it while tinting out the bright sun, even though it's quite cold out.

Hope is wearing her robes over her swimsuit and they could see some kind of slim line white gloves covering her hands while she ate her breakfast. "You shouldn't eat right before swimming," Ginny said smiling at her friend.

"Wife's… I mean mothers tale," she replied sticking out her tongue.

Ginny pouted as she slumped. "If it's not true… well my mums made me wait before I can go swimming. She says you get cramps, but-."

"She's been wasting your swim-time," Hermione agreed aiming her smug smirk at Ginny.

Ginny pouted but smiled as Luna took her hand and hugged her arm. "Don't worry Ginny, you'll know from now on."

She gave her girlfriend a secret smile as she enjoyed the semi-cuddle. It's nice to have a girlfriend she thought to herself as she smilingly poked a piece of apple into Luna's mouth giggling as she had just had it between her teeth.

They finished off breakfast while talking and laughing before McGonagall called for everyone that its time for the second task of the tournament. Hope had half-expected Dumbledore and the ministry to have snuck into the school for the tournament, even though with the new wards that should be impossible as the new wards cover ALL secret entrances too.

However, though rumour has it that Victor Krum may not be able to play quidditch he was waiting on the bank of the lake with his head teacher looking both smug and angry. His whole school looked to have gathered up on their ship to cheer on their 'champion'. Hope was immediately coming up with ploys to drown him.

They made it to the shore where he sneered at them. Since the ministry is banned from the schools grounds Bagman isn't around to commentate so lee Jordan, the normal quidditch commentator is doing it instead.

"OK, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the second task!" his voice boomed out over the spectators after they had been sorted into a huge semi-circle of stadium seats, The crowd cheered out already getting into the spirit. "OK now, the rules are that the merpeople have taken a friend or sibling and the champions…!" he called out to some more screams from the crowed.

Hope smirked, tuning him out as she stood with Fleur; she knows who both of their captives are. Fleur's is her younger sister, and Hope's is a volunteer from the paper. They waited in their robes for a short while before the horn blew and it was time to enter the lake.

Krum and Cedric threw off their robes to show they're both wearing shorts and shot into the lake before Fleur and Hope even bothered moving. Hope knows the way so doesn't need to hurry, and Fleur has been given a map by Hope.

Hope smiled as her girlfriend removed her robe and dropped it to the floor. She's wearing a hot silver one-piece swimsuit that accentuates her beautiful body. Her long smooth legs and nice sized bust made Hope think naughty things for a moment as she shrugged her robes off, the whole school watching. It was highly embarrassing but Fleur staring was worth the effort she put in.

She's wearing a short sleeved and short legged all-in-one white wetsuit with electric-blue markings along it. She isn't very big in the chest, and the suit meshes with her slender body perfectly cutting half way down her smooth thighs, and bare foot. However, she's wearing skin-tight white rubber gloves, and blue plastic gauntlets on her forearms and forelegs with hundreds of tiny nozzles in indented holes.

Around her neck is a metal mouth mask that she pulled up attached to a rubber seal with the rubber of her suit over her neck; it slid over her mouth and nose and sealed in place, and over her ears. She was also wearing a holster around her waist and left thigh in blue with loads of tools and a huge hunting knife with a wand holster holding her wand on her right thigh. She pulled out some modified completely transparent diving goggles from her thigh pouch and sealed them over her eyes.

She also has on a blue and white holster straps over her body with small torches over her chest on each side and a large white multi-round spear gun on the back of her waist with a light on the top with laser sight. All of her equipment is branded and patented Fairytale.

"Are you going to war with the merpeople?" Fleur asked after she finally got over how hot her girlfriend is looking.

"No," she replied blinking confusedly, her voice a little muffled but it was like the thing over her mouth was designed to let her talk while wearing it. "Well, can't wait around all morning, Fleur, and be careful. I have a bad feeling," she said as she charged into the cool water, warmed by the charms in her suit.

Hope slid under the water easily and sunk down under the water before pulling out her flippers and slipping them on. She could breathe easily as her rebreather doesn't shoot out bubbles like the huge ones from TV. She switched on her goggles special function to see in the dark underwater, and the torches are just backup lights.

It was aweing looking at this underwater world as her gauntlets started doing what they're made to and gliding her through the water. They were designed off of the water-jet propulsion like a jet ski. It sucks up water and propels it out of one of the notches to move her in the correct direction, and then they used some spells similar to a brooms to control them. They really work quite well and give her plenty of speed.

Then the suit itself is made to protect her body from getting too cold or crushing under the water pressure. It's quite a lot of ingenious ideas copied from the muggle world, only adding magic and shrinking things down and redesigned with quite a few improvements for her needs. She only has the flippers because it will help with manoeuvrability, like fins on a fish, and they fit round her feet nicely with straps, and coloured to match her suit.

She glided down with magic silencing her jets from making any noise or bubbles for stealth capabilities. She would rather not have any creatures finding it too easy to find her, or any people for that matter.

Hope imagined this is how it would feel to fly as she weaved around through the water. She even saw that giant octopus, or is it a giant squid? Well, that doesn't really matter. She moved passed some grindylow, weird little devilish creatures that she doesn't want to get into a ruffle with if she can help it.

She had just been lazily gliding towards the mervillage when something caught her attention. She was near the bottom of the lake and hid in some tall weeds, and with a glare at some grindylow they stayed where they were and stopped trying to creep up on her.

Frowning in anger she could see several boys, all of which half-transfigured into part marine animals, sharks by the look of it. And what was worse, they were stalking towards her bubblehead wearing girlfriend. She's not too worried about the merpeoples 'captives' as she knows the merpeople will stop any attackers, but her girl can only move low down and slowly with a fragile bubblehead charm.

She knows what she has to do. She pulled off her spear gun. It's time to go hunting. Swimming out of her hiding space, she aimed her gun and before the lead boy could touch her girl. She fired, the spear slicing through the half sharks head. It whaled and withered in panic and pain as blood pooled out of its body.

Reaming as the spear gun reloaded the others panicked and looked round to her in horror. They were quick in moving towards her, but she effortlessly slid out the way, firing again, she barely missed another, but that scared them away and they scattered. She watched them flee as Fleur had seen what had happened and drifted over looking concerned. Her eyes flashed over to the floating body of the dead shark-boy.

Hope frowned as she looked at her girlfriend, and how venerable she is, and looking could tell she was finding breathing difficult because of the pressure. She placed up a finger to get Fleur to stay and pulled something out of her pouch before her girl could do anything Hope had rammed her hand through the bubble and shoved something into her mouth just as it popped.

Fleur struggled to breathe as she swallowed whatever Hope rammed into her mouth. It was chewy and rubbery, but it went down easily enough. Then breath came to her as she felt the gills on her neck, and looked through the water so easily as it flooded her lungs and saw her elongated flipper-feet and webbed fingers.

"That's better, it should last for about an hour," Hope said sounding smug, her voice cutting through the water.

Fleur tried to speak but all that came out is bubbles.

"Unless you know mermish you can't talk," Hope said with a shrug at her girlfriend's confused expression. "With those bastards in the lake the gillyweed is better. It makes you fast under the water, limits the water pressure, makes you stronger, and you don't have to risk the popping of a bubble. I really don't want to lose you."

Fleur smiled as she moved closer and they cuddled, the blonde kissing her head. "Yea, well come on, let's get to the village and save out damsels," she said laughing while Fleur grinned and nodded.

Hope led the way through the dark lake with Fleur marvelling at her new speed and wishing she had thought about gillyweed. It didn't take long until they heard the merpeople singing, even though the singing mergirls sounded agitated the song was quite beautifully sung. They got closer and closer when they both had to move fast, avoiding an attack by a shark-boy.

Fleur gestured to flee faster towards the village and Hope just nodded as they went fast, sliding passed two more shark-boys, but they were across the border into the village before anymore could attack them.

They both stopped as Krum had already arrived and freed a boy from a post with three angry and snarling mermen carrying spears were blocking his path to the three girls on their posts. The girls are a blonde haired veela, Fleur's sister, Cho Chang, Cedric's girlfriend, and Astoria Greengrass, Hope's volunteer.

The merpeople looked odd compared to what one would normally expect with blue or red hair, greyish skin and bulging muscles and sharp teeth, their hands are clawed and webbed, their tails long with grey fish scales with pointed shell like ears, and large eyes of different colours. They watched as a green haired female was swimming circles around them all. She's slender compared to the men, but still has defined muscles with long flowing bright green hair. Her tale is a cosmic blue, and whereas the men are bare chest she has on a bikini-type top made out of plants that would be found in the lake, and her skin tone is darker, more purplish with blue lips, eyelids and sharp fingernails.

The mergirls bright yellow-green eyes were glaring at shark-Krum while she span around hissing in anger carrying her own weapon of twin daggers, holding them stabbing-style in her small fists. Hope had been expecting cute mergirls in the lake that looked like the one's on TV, and it had not occurred to her to look up what they really look like, but she couldn't help but admire the mergirl anyway. She couldn't be much older than herself, though looking, maybe a little older than Fleur, though her chest is a little smaller.

Hope moved before Fleur knew it with her spear gun pointing at the sharks head. It looked to her in shock, but it got the message, took the boy, and fled. It could see that she wouldn't hesitate to kill him. The mermen relaxed and bowed them both before moving aside for them to take their captives.

"You should take the other one too!" the mergirl called as Hope and Fleur freed their 'victims'. "There are lots of those wizards down here, she is not safe and we just heard that the boy that came for her had to flee. He was almost drowned by those wizards."

"Thanks," Hope said startling her as she freed Cho and held both Cho and Astoria tightly. "Fleur, let's get to the surface, fast," she called over her shoulder where Fleur was holding her twelve year old sister tight.

Fleur nodded and the two didn't wait a moment as they shot up straight above the village. It had been a few seconds into their climb when the mergirl crashed into a shark-boy below them and sped up cutting another one in the side. The mermen were following too, and fighting these shark-boys, there must have been twenty or more, but while her arms are full Hope can't fight them.

The mergirl circled her and Fleur hissing as shark-boys tried to get close with sharp teeth. Hope started spiralling up to keep from being bitten, pushing hard with her flippers, her jets pushing at full speed. She's certain without passengers she could easily out run them. However, she had to keep moving steadily as she could finally see light above them.

She had a shark-boy nipping at her flippers as she breached the surface, moments later the mergirl dived out of the water and tacked her and her waking passengers out of the way as a shark-boy would have taken off some legs. They broke the surface again with Cho and Astoria gasping for breath and holding onto Hope tightly.

Teachers had rushed into the water seconds later as soon as they realised what was going on, firing spells at the shark-boys that went for Fleur sending them scattering and some were tussling with mermen.

Hope managed to get Cho and Astoria rescued before shooting along and back into the depths where the mergirl was ganged up on by three shark-boys. She had managed to stab one but Hope charged another as she drew her hunting knife she stabbed him before drawing her wand and blasting the other away from her.

The Girl-Who-Lived then moved holstering her weapons, grabbing the mergirl and pulling her away as the shark-boys started retreating. She held the mergirl in her arms as her jets automatically moved them away from the retreating shark-boys. Hope sighed in relief while the mergirl just held onto her tightly while breathing deeply to catch her breath.

Looking to shore Hope smirked to see Hermione was standing over Krum and Krum's younger brother having captured and tied them up with some other girls help. Some of the teachers were helping Fleur and her sister out of the water, the gillyweed having worn off. The mermen had all left, probably hunting the remaining shark-boys to do who knows what with them.

Hope pulled down her mask and sighed in a breath of natural air in relief. The mergirl smiled a little from where she was resting her head in the crock of Hope's neck as she pulled back a little just as she lowered her goggles to hang around her neck.

The mergirl nodded in thanks, her white teeth showing fangs. She then surprised Hope as she ran her hands down her chest to rest on her breasts, hidden under the water while Hope was still holding her. She then leant down and lightly kissed Hope's lips in just a quick kiss before pushing back out of her hold and diving under the water with a wink and wave good-bye.

Hope took a moment to shake off her surprise and frowned before gliding back to shallow waters where she took off her flippers as Hermione wadded in to meet her, grinning she quickly gave her a hug before helping her out and taking her flippers from her. The crowd was roaring its approval and as soon as she was out of the water, Fleur had glompped her in a hug.

"Do I give off some kind of weird pheromone that attracts the honeys?" she couldn't help but ask in confusion.

"I don't think so," Fleur answered with a grin as she pulled back a little before moving her lips to Hope's ear. "Though, seeing that mergirl kiss you was kind of hot," she said pulling back and giving her girl a quick kiss too. "You were really cool down there. If it weren't for you they might have drowned me."

"Yeah, talking about that," she said with an evil smirk. "Hermione, don't you think they've outstayed their welcome?"

"By too long," she agreed as she flicked a switch on something she pulled from her pocket and the ship swished away. "We placed loads of portkey's on it to send them to somewhere in the middle of the Sahara," she said smugly as they forced one on their head teacher and Krum and his brother with the warning. If they are ever caught in the UK, USA, or anywhere in Western Europe again they'll end up in jail before they were sent away.

"That is what we've had to put up with," McGonagall said as she was drying off, talking to several people in neat office robes, a woman in the lead. "That's why we've finally opted out of allowing any further control of this school or its students to belong to our ministry or a board of governors. You've already been given enough paper proof that the board, ministry, and Dumbledore sanctioned these 'people' allowing them pretty much to do what they like instead of just inviting a different school to compete."

"In deed," the woman said nodding her head. "The International Confederation has gotten many minor reports over the years about problems, but we had never realised they were this bad. In fact, we have gotten reports from the ministry and Dumbledore trying to claim that you are trying to bring forth a coup d'état, but looking closer that seems unlikely. Though, I honestly wouldn't blame you. I think Dumbledore will lose his position in the ICW for this. It is an ICW human rights violation. They had no right to agree to such terms. They could have easily gotten a different school involved for the tournament. But it looks like you have things under control for now…"

"Yes, thank you for listening and coming to our aid," McGonagall said with a smile. "We have set up some portkey's for your return," she said as she led them away back towards the castle after congratulating Hope even though no one had given out any scores.

Hope just shrugged when she noticed Fleur's sister giving her a dreamy look. "See, I must be giving off some weird scent," she said pointing to the girl while she blushed at being caught staring.

"You're cute and wearing that, what do you expect sugar?" Fleur asked with an amused grin. "This is my younger sister, Gabrielle, Gabrielle; this is my girlfriend, Hope."

"I-it's nice to meet you," Gabrielle said blushing more and bowing her head. "Big sisters written lots about you and you're even prettier in person than the picture she sent me."

"Umm," Hope blushed. "Thanks, but I think it's just my new outfit," she said looking her outfit over and turning this way and that not noticing the better views Fleur and her sister got.

"Don't be silly sweetie," Fleur said with a smile at how cute she looked. "You will look absolutely ravaging in whatever outfit you wear."

Hope felt flushed in the cheeks as she looked away watching the students all heading back into the school to celebrate the victory, or battle, or task, she couldn't be sure, and she's not sure whether the tournament will continue. Though, she supposes that they can all just start the last task at the same time to make things fair.

"Come on; let's get back to the school and party!" Ginny called out as she was hanging off Luna's arm grinning widely they led the way chatting up a storm.

Hope led both Fleur and Gabrielle up to the school after startling them as a white and blue long coat poofed onto her with a high collar. She just grinned with her teeth bared in a way that she didn't realise was to the sisters at least making her more sexy. She then offered her hand to Fleur, which she took, and was surprised as Gabrielle just took her free arm smiling impishly, but Fleur didn't complain so she didn't mind. She is Fleur's younger sister after all, and it will be nice getting to know a member of her girlfriend's family.

Fleur had already climbed into a robe and dried off so she's warm, and Gabrielle, Astoria and Cho had been warmed up, dried and cleaned with some magic, and Cedric had put his robe back on.

The Great Hall was quite the uproar of fun and games, and music as Hope and friends got to the hall, finding a table and sitting at it with friends, drinks being brought around, and food on the side tables.

"T-this parties so much fun, huh, Gabby?" Hope asked nervously as she looked to the younger girl to see her just staring at her with these magnificent blue eyes while her veela power was blasting away seemingly affecting girls only as they were making fools of themselves for the girl. Hope had not long found out that a veela can really control her power to male or female and must be trying to attract her, and though it's somewhat working Hope's will is strong enough to ignore it.

"Oh, yes it is, Hope," she readily agreed with a sigh.

"Gabrielle!" Fleur suddenly reprimanded, startling her sister and most of the pull disappeared in seconds, her face going through several shades of red as she realised what she was doing. "That is much better. You should calm your hormones; you are still young, silly."

"Sorry," she replied glad that its only girls at their table, embarrassed before leaning over to her sister. "But she is so wonderful. I like the way she smells, her eyes, her smile, and everything. She's so fit and strong and beautiful and, did I mention wonderful?" she whispered to her sister even though the table had quietened enough to hear her.

Hope couldn't help but blush as she pretended she didn't hear anything. "Umm," Hope turned her attention to where Hermione was snickering and the other girls were trying to suppress their snickers but not doing a very good job. "I don't know what to do," she said doing a better job of whispering.

Hermione grinned and patted her friend on her rubber-sleeved arm. "Don't worry, I don't think Fleur minds. I think it's sweet," she whispered back before Gabrielle turned her attention back to Hope smiling with tinted cheeks.

The Girl-Who-Lived sighed and smiled back at the silvery haired mini-siren-princess. "So, Gabby, how long are you staying here?" she asked her. "Do you have to be back at school on Monday?"

"Oh," she said looking surprised. "I was just going to stay until tomorrow with Fleur, but now… now I think I'll ask mamma whether I can come here with you – Hope!" she said with a little sigh saying her name with a sweet little purr.

"OK, cool," she replied nervously looking to Fleur for help but she was giggling just as much as her friends, but Gabrielle didn't even notice, and then Fleur just shrugged. "Umm… I'm sure you'll love it here, it's fun and stuff and-."

"Gabrielle," Ginny said with a smirk as she gained her attention. "Hope here practically owns Fairytale Academy so I'm sure she'll pull a few strings and get you in no problem."

Gabrielle's head turned back to Hope looking hopeful, while she sent Ginny a look of betrayal that just made the others laugh more. "R-really, you can get me into the school just like that?" she asked looking so eager and cute that Hope could only nod her head. "That's brilliant, thank you," she said in eagerness as she left her seat and was hugging Hope inside her coat.

She looked to Fleur for help but she just shook her head. "I would have caved just as fast," she told her younger girlfriend looking both sad and amused at the same time.

Hope sighed as Gabrielle was practically on her lap before wrapping her arms around the girl only to feel her snuggle tighten. Fleur had told her she can't say no to Gabrielle but this is taking the piss. She isn't her sister, so she should be able to say no, right? Obviously not, but it could be worse.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Deep in the deaths of the Dark Lake, from this day forward known as The Fairytale Dark Lake, a certain mergirl smirked as she watched the last of the shark-boys being dragged into the her village. They had royally angered the tribe and yep, she watched them struggling as they had their shark-heads chopped off.

The school had informed her people of these wizards, and why if they get in the way of the task that they forfeit any kind of protection, so they're fair game. She watched as they silently cried out, their shark eyes pleading, and she was morbidly enjoying the show. She likes that human girl, she has something special about her. She could just see it in her beautiful eyes, and these shark-boys had tried hurting her and her friends.

That human girl wasn't like any human she had heard about. She isn't the type of person who think because she's human that she's better, that was in her movements. She was warm and protective of her too, yes, these shark-boys don't deserve to live for what they've done.

She followed as the dead shark-boy carcases were dragged away for a few miles where they dumped them off an underwater cliff to drop down where they'll be devoured by some of the monsters that live in the depth. She and her people sure as anything don't want to eat them, and she'll never be able to look at a shark the same way again.

She went back to her home and her room in her house while thinking about the human girl, her heart pounding powerfully in her chest as she flopped back and drifted down to lie on her bed. Is it OK for her to like a human girl like that? Well, she doesn't care and hopes she'll get to meet her again soon.

Maybe she can go and visit sometime in the near future?

She'll just have to figure out how.


End file.
